<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission to protect by M_jelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581033">Mission to protect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly'>M_jelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, CIA, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Lawyers, Love Confessions, Nervousness, One nights to love, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, spy Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have never had a one-night stand in your life, because you prefer relationships that become love. However, one night while fighting off flirting drunk men, Levi saves you from being drugged by one slipped in your drink. Taking an opportunity of the moment, you offer him a drink. The two of you drink and even go for food only to realise you have so much in common. Eventually, you end up going over his place trying a cup of tea, then in his bed over and over all night long. In the morning, you run away and go back to your normal life working as an information gatherer at a law firm, but Levi isn't done with you yet. Soon you get pulled into Levi's world and discover he's a spy for the CIA. People your boss fight for in court are wrapped up in weapons trading across the world. The client knows you know all his dirt, so you are his number one target. Determined to keep you safe and falling for you, Levi takes you around the world to stop the crime lord from taking over, at the same time saving you from harm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Already Read (han80), My Fav Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed. “Do I have to go on a night out?”</p><p>Mia shook you. “YES!”</p><p>You groaned and leaned your head back. “But I have work to do.”</p><p>“For once in in your life, stop focusing on having to work all the time in that damn lawyer’s office! Just go out, have drinks with us girls and have some fun.” She shrugged. “You might meet someone.”</p><p>You frowned and shook your head. “Ew no, I don’t do the whole one-night stands.”</p><p>She put her arm around you and led you to your bedroom. “That’s fine, you don’t have to sleep with anyone, just please come out.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay.”</p><p>She squealed and jumped up and down. “YES!”</p><p>You pulled on your dress, then did your makeup and hair. “There, done.”</p><p>Mia jumped up and down. “You look so hot!”</p><p>You sighed and walked with her to the door. “Thanks, but can we just have a few drinks, dance a little and go home? I want to get plenty of rest before going to work on Monday.”</p><p>She hugged your arm and walked with you outside. “Sure, sure, but you have to party with us.”</p><p>You watched her wave down a taxi. “So, are the other’s meeting us there?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>You hummed and sat in the car. “Okay.” In reality, Mia was the only one you really liked. Mia was your best friend and helped you through so much in your life. The others were okay, but they were a bit too much sometimes and very into their gossip. In other people’s eyes, you were the grown up mature one. You liked being at home and watching movies, or playing games. You weren’t one for going out, unless you were really in the mood and when you were, you partied hard. “We club jumping, or we staying at one club?”</p><p>“Just the one.” She payed for the taxi, then led you to the door. You paid for the two of you to get in, then got her first drink. “Thanks hun. To us.”</p><p>You tapped your glass against hers. “To us.” You downed your drink and hummed. “Not bad.”</p><p>She grinned. “Let’s have fun!”</p><p>You and Mia drank together and danced, then the other girls joined and dragged Mia off to be with loads of strange men. You walked over to the bar, then sat down and sighed. It was always the same when you and Mia went out with the other girls, they dragged Mia away from you and pushed you out. You didn’t mind because it meant that Mia had fun and her happiness is so important to you. You ordered a cocktail, then nursed it in your hands as your mind raced about work. You weren’t a lawyer, but you worked at a law firm. Your job was to gather information, intel and evidence for the lawyer on a client. So, you knew loads about so many people. It didn’t help that a lot of the clients were bad people that the lawyer you worked for got off. You felt dirty working there, but a job was a job and you were good at getting evidence.</p><p>“Hey.” You looked to a man. “You look fucking sexy as hell. I’d love for you to sit on my face.”</p><p>You sighed. “Why? Your nose bigger than your dick?”</p><p>He blushed. “N-No!”</p><p>You sucked air between your teeth. “Doubt.”</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>You giggled as he ran off. “Aww, poor baby.” You sipped your drink and saw another one coming over. “Damn it.”</p><p>The guy leaned on the bar and smirked. “Hi, so you want to share a drink with me?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, I’m good.”</p><p>“Just one drink.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He laughed a little. “What’s wrong? Don’t like me?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>You bit your lips. “Because you don’t have tentacles and I love tentacles fucking me.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “You are insane.”</p><p>You waved bye to him and noticed a guy with raven hair had been watching you this whole time, you blushed a little, then looked away. You fiddled with your glass, then saw another guy. You looked at the man and before he could say anything, you had something to get rid of him. You leaned closer. “Do you like taking it up the ass? Because I’ve always wanted to fuck a guy like that.”</p><p>He turned around. “Nope, crazy hot chick.”</p><p>You laughed. “Too easy.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” You looked at a man who had snuck up on you. “Hi, is that your jacket?”</p><p>You looked to the other side of you. “Hmm, no, no it’s not.”</p><p>He smiled. “Oh, well that’s good. I thought I saw someone mess with it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, was worried.”</p><p>You hummed and smiled. “Well, thank you.” You picked up your drink, then you saw a hand go over your glass. You looked to the side to see the raven-haired man. “Umm?”</p><p>He took your glass. “Don’t drink that, he put something in your drink.” He held it up to show the fizzing. “See.”</p><p>Your eyes widened, then you looked at the guy. “The fuck?”</p><p>The man smirked. “I didn’t do a thing.”</p><p>You grabbed your glass, then shoved it into the guys hands. “Then fucking drink it you pussy.”</p><p>He gulped and looked down at the drink. “I don’t like this drink.”</p><p>“Drink it.”</p><p>He clenched up. “No!”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “Get out my face before I break it.”</p><p>He looked away. “Fucking whore anyway, bet you’ve been passed around like a fucking slut you are.”</p><p>Your raven-haired hero, grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it behind him, then slammed his face on the bar breaking his nose. “Tch, fuck off you disrespecting fuck.”</p><p>You watched the man stumble away holding his nose. You smiled at your hero. “Thank you.”</p><p>He looked to you and blushed a tiny bit. “Tch, you should be more careful you shitty little brat.” He groaned and winced at his words. “But you’re welcome. I’m glad I got to you in time.”</p><p>You smiled. “So…do you want a drink?”</p><p>He looked you up and down. “Sure.”</p><p>You waited for him to sit down, then you said your name and offered your hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>He shook your hand. “Tch, Levi.”</p><p>You smiled. “Levi huh? Nice name.”</p><p>Levi gulped, he liked how his name sounded on your lips. “Tch, sure.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh, it was like music to Levi’s ears, it confused him because he didn’t usually feel anything for anyone like this before. “So, what would you like?”</p><p>“Whiskey.”</p><p>You ordered a whiskey for Levi on the rocks and ordered a cocktail for you. You tapped your glass against Levi’s then drank with him. The two of you talked for hours, both of you discovering you had a lot in common with each other. Levi was making you laugh with his jokes. You noticed he didn’t really smile, but you did feel like he was happy. You managed to see him smile at one point, it was when you were talking passionately about your job and how you loved to focus on justice. He liked seeing how complex you were, your change in emotions. He felt sad when you were sad, that you wished you were not at the law firm, but somewhere better so you could put bad people away, not save them.</p><p>You frowned in thought, then blushed. “Oh, sorry I feel like I’ve been going on and on about myself, sorry.”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “It’s refreshing to hear someone talk so passionately about something.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thanks, but I really should shut up.”</p><p>“Don’t. Tch, screw anyone that told you that you talk to much or you’re boring, because I’ve enjoyed every moment we’ve talked.”</p><p>You blushed. “Me too.”</p><p>He looked at his watch. “Fuck, we’ve been talking for a while, I didn’t even notice…” He was surprised at himself; he’d been so entranced by you and enjoyed talking to you that he had lost track of time. He’d never really done this before, but he liked it. “Do…do you want to get something to eat?”</p><p>You looked at your phone. “I think most places are closed if I’m honest.” You gasped. “We could go to this stall I know they do these wraps that are just the best.”</p><p>He stood up and offered his hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You both didn’t know how it happened, but it did and it shocked you both because you both were fond of each other and you never did anything like this. Levi had done this before, but he’d never brought anyone home to his place, it was always him going over to another person’s. He didn’t like people coming to his place, mainly because he was a very clean person and people meant mess, but he just didn’t want to let you go yet. You were internally panicking and excited as you walked into Levi’s amazing apartment, you’d never gone over to man’s house after meeting them at the bar the same night. You just couldn’t believe your actions, but you were just drawn to this man and when he asked if you wanted to come over and try his large selection of teas, you just said yes.</p><p>You slipped your heels off and put your purse down on the side, then you sat on the stool at the island as Levi pulled his blazer off. You smiled and admired him as he rolled his sleeves up. “So, what are we staring with?”</p><p>He looked to you. “Well first off, are you warm enough?”</p><p>You looked down at yourself to see your hair was standing on end, it wasn’t because you were cold, but really turned on. “I’m okay.”</p><p>He walked past you, his scent sending a shiver through you. He came back with a cardigan of his, then wrapped it around you. He gulped hard when he inhaled your scent, it was so relaxing at the same time a turn on. “Here.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Thank you.”</p><p>He looked at his teas, then put some herbs in a strainer and placed that inside a little tea pot. “This is a little something I made up.”</p><p>You giggled. “It better be good.”</p><p>“Tch, cheeky little brat. It’s great!”</p><p>You hummed. “I’ll be the judge of that. I mean, someone’s got to tell you if you can have a successful tea shop.”</p><p>He pointed at you. “You’re getting worse brat.”</p><p>You laughed and bit your lip, then leaned on the counter pushing your chest together. “Sorry.”</p><p>Levi glanced at your chest and blushed, he thought they looked so inviting. “Tch, you better be sorry.”</p><p>You smiled at him knowing full well he was playing with you, but most people wouldn’t have seen through the wall he puts up and would have been scared. “I promise I will judge your tea as fairly as possible.”</p><p>He poured your tea into a cup, then handed it over. “You better.”</p><p>Your hands hugged the cup, then you blew on it. “I’m excited.” You noticed he was staring at how you held the cup. “What?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Nothing, just nice to see someone holds their cup differently.”</p><p>You smirked. “Well, the handle breaks sometimes.”</p><p>“It’s why I don’t hold the handle.”</p><p>“Bad omen?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, plus it makes a mess.”</p><p>You hummed. “True.” You blew on the tea, then sipped it. “Huh…”</p><p>Levi leaned on the counter. “So?”</p><p>You smirked. “That’s good fucking tea.”</p><p>“Told you. Tch, rude brat.”</p><p>You laughed lighting up the whole room for Levi. “Alright, alright you win.” You sipped more and hummed at the warmth. “So, this has a nice feeling to it. This your own blend then?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>You looked into the tea. “Do you have a blend that represents you?”</p><p>He nodded. “That’s the one you’re drinking.”</p><p>“I like it. It’s warm and soothing, yet it has this kick to it that gives you a tiny spark.”</p><p>He put his tea things away. “I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Never said you were grumpy.”</p><p>He eyed you. “Tch, manners.”</p><p>“Many.” You winked at him. “So, you never really told what job you do. In fact, you kind of avoided the topic.” You leaned closer and whispered sending a shiver through Levi. “That mean you’re a naughty man?”</p><p>His eyes searched yours, he just thought they were so pretty. Levi had known about you for weeks, read your file and looked at you. He was an agent for the CIA, a key spy for them and you had been in contact with a man connected with a dangerous ring of weapon suppliers. So, he had to keep an eye on you and find out more. He was amazed by your information sheet, you’d worked hard all your life, moved around a bit with family and then worked many jobs as you studied. He’d seen you’d worked in a foreign country at one point. He couldn’t believe someone so young had done so much. The main thing he remembered from your file was your eyes. He had sometimes found himself staring into your eyes and admiring how captivating they were. So here he was, with you in person in good lighting and gazing into your perfect eyes.</p><p>You giggled and poked his button nose. “Levi?”</p><p>He blinked a few times. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. Umm, my job is information gathering for different people. Depends on who it is and what I need to find out.”</p><p>You gasped. “So, we have similar jobs?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>You bounced up and down. “Cool! Oh, but yours is probably a lot cooler.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Pays well.”</p><p>You looked around his place. “I’d say it does more than pay well. You have a great place.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>You looked at the time. “Oh, I should umm head off.” You walked around the counter and came face to face with Levi, which meant you could really take in how perfect he was. “I don’t want to over stay my welcome.”</p><p>Levi stepped closer. “You’re not.”</p><p>You moved closer and lightly held his shirt. “That’s…sweet…” You looked up at him and felt your cheeks heat up. “But umm…well…” You licked your lips and hummed. “Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun and you were the perfect company.”</p><p>He played with a piece of your hair and loved how soft it was. “Thank you as well.”</p><p>You leaned up and kissed his cheek. You both stared at each other and had a connection, you both knew where this was going and felt the tension in the air, the hunger and desire. You gasped as Levi leaned closer to your lips. “I…should…go…”</p><p>Levi kissed you and hummed. He pulled back a little, then kissed you again. You ran your hands up his chest and kissed him back. Levi ran his hands around you; he was exploring the shape of your body and enjoyed every inch of it. He pulled back; his forehead tapped against yours as you both panted. Levi gulped and felt his pull towards you like he’d never felt before. “You’re right, you should.” He squeezed your bum making you moan.</p><p>You tangled your fingers in his hair to pull him in to another kiss, but Levi was ready to kiss you anyway. You kissed him and hummed. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you massaged your fingers into his hair and scalp. Levi pulled you along to his bedroom. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>He gave you a little smile making your heart throb. “I don’t want you to go either.” He gulped and looked to his bed. “Do you?”</p><p>“Yes.” You turned your back to him. “Could you?”</p><p>Levi’s hand’s shook as he reached up for the zip. He held it and fumbled a lot and blushed hard, he was supposed to be the top agent for the CIA, he’d killed so many people, lied his way into the riskiest of places and yet he was a nervous wreck. You shook his hands to get rid of the nerves, then held the zip and pulled it down slowly to reveal your back. He ran his hands up your bare back, then pushed your dress off your shoulders. He leaned closer and kissed between your shoulder blades. He couldn’t believe how soft your skin was, how warm you were too.</p><p>You blushed hard, then turned around to face him and covered yourself up a little. You looked away and whined a little. “I…I’m…”</p><p>He pulled your arms from your body. “Beautiful.”</p><p>You smiled. “Th-thank you.” You reached for the buttons on his shirt, then slowly undid the, as your hands shook a little. You pushed his shirt open and saw his muscle and scars. “Wow.”</p><p>He looked down at himself. “Bad?”</p><p>You shook your head and traced some of his muscles. “No…no…this…you’re…you look amazing.”</p><p>“So do you.” He lifted you up so easily making you gasp in excitement and surprise. He lay you down on his bed, then he kissed you so sweetly making you feel very relaxed. He reached behind your back and unclipped your bra, then worked with you to slip it off you. He threw the bra to the floor, then leaned down and kissed you with a happy hum. He slid his hand up the side of your body to your chest. You moaned a little as he lightly played and massaged with your peak as he kept kissing you over and over. You felt like you were melting into the bed, the way he was touching you and kissing you was perfection.</p><p>Levi kissed down your body, then looked at your chest. He blushed and let out a shaky breath. He kissed in-between your boobs, then massaged them. He leaned towards one, then nipped and sucked a little mark. He enjoyed how you wiggled under him and hummed in delight. He looked up at you, then kissed down your body and enjoyed the blissful look on your face. He massaged your hips, then slipped your underwear off and dropped them on the floor. He parted your legs and kissed up your thigh. He looked up to you and saw you were blushing hard, like you were nervous. He smirked against your thigh, then dragged his lips across your soft skin to where you were sensitive. He kissed a spot, then bit hard and sucked causing a nice little love bite to form.</p><p>He looked up at you, then lay down a little. He moved your legs over his shoulders and groaned as he hardened length pressed against his boxers and zip. He licked up your heat making you squeak, he thought it was such an adorable noise. He wrapped his arm around your thigh, then other around your hip so he could press his hand down on your stomach. He licked and sucked on your bud sending a fire to surge through you. He massaged your thigh as he traced patterns on your bud, he was determined to find the ones that made you shiver the most. When he knew what they were, he kept tracing them over and over again making you moan so deliciously for him. The more you whimpered and moaned at him, the hungrier he got for you. He’d never had this reaction to a woman before. He’s slept with a few women, but never been in a relationship before or made love to a woman. However, the more he was with you the more he wanted you.</p><p>He pulled you closer, then sucked hard on your bundle of nerves. You squeezed your toes and grabbed the sheets as you arched your back. You felt your body tighten up and you could taste the end. You closed your eyes tightly, then moaned out as you felt the snap and a rush of heat go through you. You panted and sighed as the heat went through every inch of you. Levi licked his lips, then kissed up your body and appreciated how soft, warm and sweet you were. He pressed his lips against your chest right where your heart was and felt it beating against his lips, it felt perfect to him. He kissed up more, then kissed your neck and nipped creating a little love bite. He dragged his lips along your jawline, then kissed you. Both of you hummed and moaned at the sensation.</p><p>Levi pulled back and played with your hair, his eyes locked with yours. He smiled at you making you smile back at him. You placed your hands on his chest, then pushed him to sit up and back on his legs. You undid his belt and pulled it from him and dropped it to the floor, the thud of it made your heart and heat throb with need and want. You popped his button, then pulled the zip down. Levi stopped you from doing anything more. “Let me.”</p><p>You blushed. “But.”</p><p>He held your chin and lifted your head up. “Don’t be offended, I just don’t like it, never have.” He kissed you and hummed. He pulled from you, then got off the bed and pulled his trousers and boxers off. He opened his bedside draw and pulled protection on. He turned to you to see you fluffy the pillows up and you getting comfy. He smiled at you and crawled up the bed making you jump and gasped. “Sorry.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay, you’re very quiet, it’s like a lovely surprise.” He glanced down and blushed. “S-speaking of surprises.” You cleared your throat and closed your legs. “Umm.”</p><p>Levi looked down at himself. “You want to stop? We can, okay?”</p><p>You shook your head. “N-no, I want to keep going, I really do. I guess I just wasn’t expecting the size.”</p><p>He kissed you and moved your legs apart. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I don’t hurt you. Just talk to me, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and wiggled on the bed. “I will.”</p><p>He leaned over you as you opened your legs. “I don’t ever want to hurt you. You’re…you’re different, special. Tch, damn brat.”</p><p>You smiled and cupped the side of his face. “I’m ready.”</p><p>He nodded, then pushed into your heat slowly. He saw you wince a little and stopped. “Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I’m okay, keep going.” You moaned. “Please.”</p><p>He smiled at you, then pressed more into your heat making you moan more. He enjoyed watching your back arch, your head go back and the blissful look on your face. He pressed in all the way and let you adjust to him. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. You massaged your fingers into his skin and felt scars from knives and bullets, you didn’t know that they were from that, but Levi really liked you touching them and touching him. He grinded against you, your body buzzing at the sensation. Levi gripped the bed sheets and focused, he needed to get control of himself and not lose it. You felt too mood to him and he didn’t want to ravage you and hurt you, he just wanted you to feel good. He watched your face careful as he grinded, he wanted to see the perfect faces you made when he was showing you as much passion as possible. He felt you deserved it, that you deserved everything he could possibly offer you and more.</p><p>He captured your lips and kissed you over and over as he kept grinding. He listened closely to your body, to your moans until he heard the moan he was seeking. He angled his hips, then he heard the best moan possible. He smiled against your lips, then kept moving against the right spot within you. He pressed his body more against you so he’d rub against your bundle of nerves. Your toes curled slightly at the pleasure, your mind a mess and your body too at home passionate and loving Levi was with you. You’d been with boyfriends in the past, but this was different, this was something truly perfect. You’d never gone home with a man before, someone you barely knew and slept with them. You weren’t acting like yourself, this was different and exciting, but you couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. Levi was something special and you liked him a lot. He was making you feel things you’d never felt before.</p><p>Levi heard your moans getting more passion filled, which meant you were so close to feeling the blissful end. He grinded a little harder and faster against you. You dug your nails into his back, you could feel the coil inside your tightening up and desperate to snap. You rocked your hips with Levi, your body shaking with every moment of his. Your body squeezed him over and over, then you felt the snap and rush of pure bliss. You cried into the kissed, then pulled from his lips. You leaned your head back and panted as you enjoyed the euphoria rushing through your veins. You knew you needed to be careful, because this pleasure was so good, you knew you might be addicted to it. Levi was feeling the same thing too, because the way you moaned and your body reacted to him, he was beginning to think that he too might be addicted to your body, your voice, eyes, smell, heart and everything that was you.</p><p>Levi leaned on his forearms and panted as he looked down at you. He smiled at your cute face, then rocked his hips now instead of grinding. He loved how your moaned changed, your body shaking with each thrust and boobs bouncing for him. He rocked a little harder and faster into you, he was just enjoying everything you were doing. He hummed in happiness at how you looked under him, how perfect you were in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, that he was not having sex, but making love to a sweet woman. This was a first for him, but he was also scared that you’d run from him, that you’d be gone in the morning and he’d never see you again. He knew who you were and knew where you lived, but he didn’t want to turn into some stalker just to keep you in his life. He needed to make it clear to you that he liked you, that tonight wasn’t an excuse to get you in bed, that he just wanted you. He knew this wasn’t like him at all, he wasn’t the type of man to like a woman so much he wanted her around for good, but there was just something about you.</p><p>He gripped the pillows by your head, then got a little rougher with you. He wanted you to remember him, he wanted you to be so into him that you would stay. He didn’t need to try though, because you were hooked on this man. He was passionate, loving, caring, kind, funny and smart. You thought he was your ideal and perfect man, even before you two ended up in bed together. You just felt your heart fluttering when you were at the bar just listening to him, even worse when you were having food together, you were just sat their admiring him and ignoring everything else around you. You were scared and worried he didn’t feel the same, because to you he seemed the type of man to close off his feelings fully and never let them show ever, unless he needed to. You didn’t want this to be it, but you knew it would. So, after the two of you wore each other out for the night, you were going to sneak out of his place and go home. However, you were going to make the most of this night of pure raw passion with the man of your dreams.</p><p>Levi reached up and grabbed the headboard of his bed, then slammed his hips into you as hard and as fast as possible, but he made sure to grind his hips as well so you felt the pure pleasure of him hitting the right spot within you over and over. You grabbed Levi’s hips and dug your nails into his skin. You hummed and whined at him; it was just overwhelming what he was doing to you. You looked down his body and admired the sweat glistening off his muscle, the scar tissue shinning so nicely like the moon reflecting off water. Your eyes kept going, meaning you looked right down at what he was doing to you. You blushed instantly, then felt the pop in your body of pure pleasure rush through you. You felt amazing, but you were a little embarrassed that looking at where the two of you were connected made you lose control of yourself. Levi was caught off guard by it, so he had to grip the headboard hard and grit his teeth a little to stop himself from letting go. He gulped and panted, then looked down at you and how cute you looked.</p><p>You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi as he slowed down. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then sat up slowly making him sit back and look up at you. You moved a little on his lap to get comfy, then you slowly grinded against him. You slung one arm over his shoulder and gripped his back, your other hand held his other shoulder. Levi held your waist; his hands massaged your sides as he admired your beauty. He knew you were too good for him, but in the moment, he wanted to pretend that you were his and only his. He leaned closer, then nipped and kissed your neck. He moved up to your earlobe, then whispered to you telling you how wonderful you were, how perfect you were to him. You’d never heard such sweet words before from anyone, even Levi was surprised at himself for praising a lover so much. He was so focused on you and you alone, on your pleasure, your happiness and just you as a person. You both were just happy.</p><p>You moved up and down on him slowly at first, just to put Levi on edge, you were teasing him and he was giving you the most perfect mewls and whines in response. You cupped his face and kissed him, which ignited the fire in him even more than it already was. Levi grabbed you, then moved with you hard and fast making you whimper and whine in delight. You both moved hard and fast with each other, knowing that the end was rushing closer for the two of you. You kept kissing as much as you could, almost like you were trying to get as much as possible before you lost it for good. Levi’s job was dangerous, he had enemies and if he ever blew his cover he was fucked and anyone he cared about was too. Your job was dangerous as well, one wrong move in looking at people’s past and present lives and you were probably going to be dead in a ditch somewhere. So, in this moment, the two of you were reminding each other how alive you really were.</p><p>Levi gripped your thighs hard, his fingers no doubt were going to leave little bruises, but you didn’t mind at all. You moved hard and fast with Levi, your bodies entangled in heated passion as you chased the end. Coils were tightening and you felt the want for it to pop coming. You needed Levi and he needed you. Levi helped you move as your legs began to burn from the fast movements. You were in control at first, but you slowly lost it as Levi moved hard and fast, he was going deeper than he was before. His tongue was dominating yours in the kiss, but you didn’t mind one bit that he had you like putty in his hands. He was taking care of you, making sure you that you felt perfection before he did. He was giving you everything he could and by the sounds of it, you were loving every second of this heated passion with him. He just hoped that he didn’t hurt you, that you weren’t going to be sore or in slight pain after. He wanted you to feel good, to be happy and protected.</p><p>You pulled from Levi’s lips, then leaned over his shoulder as you panted and moaned. The pleasure was becoming more and more intense, you just knew any second now you were going to feel it. Levi bit the crook of your neck hard, then slammed into you as fast as possible. You cried out as you felt the body shattering bliss of your pleasure rip through you. You clenched around Levi hard sending him over the edge. Levi grunted and moaned with you as he thrust deep, then moved you slowly as you both rode out the last bits of your bliss, you both just wanted it to last a little bit longer. You both stopped moving and just held onto each other and panted. You smiled in happiness and Levi did too, but both of you were unaware of the bright smiles on each other’s faces.</p><p>Levi pulled you from him, then delicately lay you on the bed. He kissed you and hummed, then hurried off to the bathroom. He came back in to see you lying there panting, your eyes shining as your stared at the ceiling. He called your name making you look at him. “You okay?”</p><p>You sat up and hugged your legs, then nodded shyly as you blushed. “I’m perfect.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.” He gulped and ruffled his hair. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, no, I’m great, but umm…” You hummed a laugh. “I don’t know if I can walk.”</p><p>He blushed. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>You giggled making his heart throb. “Don’t be sorry.”</p><p>He pointed to his bathroom. “Do you…do you want a shower?”</p><p>You got out of bed, then realised you were naked. You grabbed Levi’s shirt on the floor and put it on, which only made things worse for Levi when he watched you. “Thank you.” You hurried past him into the bathroom, then stared at the shower. “Wow, it’s really high tech and pretty.”</p><p>He leaned over and turned on the shower. “Here.”</p><p>You blushed at how close he was. “Th-thank you.” You turned and looked at him, you both gazed at each other. “Levi.”</p><p>He leaned closer and kissed you. “I’ll get you some towels.”</p><p>You smiled at him when he didn’t move from his spot. “Levi?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Want to join me in the shower?”</p><p>He smiled and pulled his shirt off you. “Yes.” He pushed you into the shower as you giggled. “I’d very much like that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You woke up in the early hours of the morning, the sun was starting to rise. You saw Levi sleeping next to you, he seemed so happy and at peace. You sat up and stretched, but that caused the sheet to drop. You looked down and realised you were naked. You blushed hard in embarrassment, you really couldn’t believe that you’d gone home with a ma and slept with him. You slipped out of bed, then pulled on your clothes as quietly as possible, then hurried to the door and grabbed your heels. You ran out his house, then put on your shoes and ran down the hall. You got into a taxi and went home. Once home, you had a shower, cleaned up and dressed yourself into normal things. You called Mia and told her what had happened and how embarrassed you were about it all.</p><p>Levi woke up after you left. He had rolled over, then smiled when he smelt your scent. He reached over to the side of the bed you were on. He frowned when he felt nothing there. He opened his eyes and felt a sting in his heart. He sat up and looked around for you, but your clothes were gone. He got out of bed and looked around for you, but it was almost like you were never there. The only thing you’d left behind was your scent, as well as love bites and scratches on Levi’s skin. He let out a long sigh and understood why you ran, it was mainly because you were the type of girl who didn’t spend all night long being tangled in the sheets with a stranger as a lover, he knew that. It hurt that you’d run, but he knew he was going to see you again. He was determined to find you again and be with you, lucky for him a possible mission was investigating a client of your boss. First thing Monday morning, Levi was going to see you.</p><p>Monday morning you’d dressed up nicely for the day, then got into work and started gathering information and putting them into order for your boss. You heard running down the hall to your office, then the door flew open to reveal Mia. You blushed as she gazed at you. “What?”</p><p>She jumped on your desk on her front, then kicked her legs. “Tell me everything about Levi.”</p><p>You sat back in your seat and let out a long sigh. “I told you everything.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Pffffft, no. You told me you met a guy called Levi, had drinks and some food, then you went to his and had sex all night long. I need more.”</p><p>You pulled a face. “Well…when you went off with the girls, I sat at the bar and he saved me from being drugged. I bought him a drink and well…he kept buying me drinks until we went decided, well he asked, for dinner. We ate together, talked more and found out we had even more things in common with each other. We went to his place, he made me a cup of tea of his own making and it was so good.”</p><p>She giggled. “Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “I said I should go, but I really didn’t want to.” You blushed and groaned. “We kissed and kept kissing and eventually one thing led to another.”</p><p>She kicked her legs and squealed. “Yeah?”</p><p>You nodded and let out a long sigh. “It was perfect. After our first time, I went for a shower and well the shower soon became a shower with the two of us.”</p><p>“Then it moved to elsewhere?”</p><p>You gulped and blushed. “Yeah, just a lot of sex. Well, it wasn’t even sex it was…it was something a lot more.”</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>You leaned closer and whispered. “Best sex of my life. He had me moaned the place down, back arching, toes squeezed and legs shaking.”</p><p>Mia slammed her face against the desk and groaned. “Why did you get so lucky? I want that hot passionate stuff all night long.” She lifted her head. “So, when are you seeing him again?”</p><p>You looked away. “I didn’t give him my number.”</p><p>She grabbed a file of yours and threw it at you. “Fucking idiot!”</p><p>You pouted at her. “Hey!”</p><p>“What!? You are an idiot to let the perfect man for you go.”</p><p>You ruffled your hair. “I…I don’t do one night stands and I guess I was embarrassed because of it, I mean, you know me.”</p><p>She sighed. “Yeah, you’re the type to fall in love and have a relationship.”</p><p>“Mia?” She jumped off your desk and turned to see Robert Newport stood there, he was your boss. “Though I love seeing you bent over a desk, what’s going on?”</p><p>Mia gulped. “Sorry sir, was just having a bit of a joke with my friend.”</p><p>Robert pushed back his white blonde hair and smiled. “Well, I’m glad you’re having fun, but I need to borrow this lovely lady.”</p><p>Mia bowed her head. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” She waved to you. “See you at lunch.”</p><p>You smiled and waved. “Bye.”</p><p>Robert hummed a laugh as he watched Mia leave, then turned to you in his expensive three-piece pin striped suit. “So, how was your weekend?”</p><p>You gulped. “Fine sir.”</p><p>He walked closer and leaned his hand on your desk, his blue and green eyes studying you. “Robert, please.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “It was fine, Robert.”</p><p>“Good, good.” He stood up and walked around to your side of the desk. “I heard you got a little physical this weekend.”</p><p>You blushed. “I-I guess, but never again. I umm, it’s not me.” You organised your mountain of files. “So, what else did you need me for?”</p><p>He sighed and spoke under his breath. “Always working.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He smiled. “I have some files sent to me from a previous court case our client was facing, so I need you to go through them, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and stood up. “Sure, how much?”</p><p>“Two boxes.”</p><p>You strained a smile. “Two boxes?”</p><p>He led you out your office to the meeting room and patted two big boxes. “Yep. Just need you to go through these, find important things for me and note it done, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and felt your stomach drop. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Great! Thank you so much.” He pinched your cheek. “You’re the best. I would be lost without you.”</p><p>“Hmm.” You watched him leave, then you stacked the boxes and carefully carried them out, but you couldn’t see a thing over the pile of boxes. You heard someone running through the hall, then they slammed into you knocking you and the boxes to the floor sending files everywhere and paperwork. You looked to the guy running. “Asshole!”</p><p>He looked back at you. “Watch where you’re doing bitch.”</p><p>You pouted and growled, then you let out a long sigh and began packing the boxes. “Ass.”</p><p>“Tch, oi?” You looked up and blushed bright red as Levi stood there. “Need help?”</p><p>You gulped hard. “Le…Levi?”</p><p>He nodded and knelt down. “That’s me. Tch, did you almost forget brat?”</p><p>You shook your head and started packing the files into the boxes. “I could never forget you…”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You flinched. “Th-that wasn’t meant to…I…umm…”</p><p>Levi blushed as you stared at each other. “Tch, damn brat.” You were both quiet for a while, then Levi picked up both boxes. “I’ll carry this, where’s it going?”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “U-Umm…follow me.” You walked into your office with Levi’s eyes on your bum. You pointed at your desk. “Here if you can fit it.”</p><p>Levi looked at your desk, then put it down. “Tch, lots of files.”</p><p>You nodded and hugged yourself. “Y-yeah…” You gulped and looked around. “So, umm…you want a cup of tea?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>You went to your little kitchen and made two cups of tea, then brought it over to your sofa and coffee table. “Here.”</p><p>He sat with you on the sofa, your bodies touching. “Th-thanks.” He sipped it and hummed. “You do have good taste in tea.”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>He stared at you, then both of you blushed and looked away. He needed your files and to do some recon on the client here, but he just wanted to get answers from you. “So…why did you leave?”</p><p>You whined a little and squeezed your body up. “I umm…I’m sorry I did, but I guess I was so embarrassed really. I’ve…I’ve never…you know…”</p><p>“Gone home with someone and spent all night with them?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, you are the first I’ve ever done that with.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>You gasped and turned to him. “No! God no…it…it was the best night of my life. I umm…I felt a connection to you, but I guess that’s why I ran. I felt something for you and well…I didn’t think you did. Maybe I was just another girl you’d brought home, you know?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no you weren’t just some other girl. You are the first woman I’ve ever brought home to my place.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>He nodded. “Really. Plus, to me it wasn’t just sex it was…it was something else.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, I feel so fucking stupid for acting this way, this isn’t like me either.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked into your tea. “So…what do we do?”</p><p>He glanced at you and blushed. “I umm…well…I’m not sure, I’ve never been in this position before.”</p><p>“Are you here on business?”</p><p>He nodded. “I am, but I also king of knew you worked here…I wanted to see you, but now I’m with you I don’t know what to do or say.”</p><p>You smiled and took his cup, then walked over to your kitchen. “Well, I guess all I can say is, how can I help with your job here?”</p><p>He let out a long sigh, he honestly hoping that something else would happen because he could feel the sexual tension in the air and it was electrifying, you felt it too. It was the kind of atmosphere where you both wanted to slam each other against walls or desks, then just rip each other’s clothes off. “I’m just investigating a client of your boss’s, that’s all.”</p><p>You nodded. “What umm…what client?” You walked over to your desk and looked through your list of names. “I might be able to help.”</p><p>Levi walked over to you and leaned over you and inhaled your scent and enjoyed your heat, only problem was, he felt a need for you stir in him. “Tony Romano.”</p><p>You jumped at his voice in your ear, you turned to face him and held your breath at how close he was. You felt a fire in you burn strongly with need. “I-I have him. He’s…he’s a bad man.”</p><p>Levi looked to your lips and hummed. “He is.”</p><p>You licked your lips bit your lip. “I-I have things on him.”</p><p>“Can…” He gulped and fought the urge to kiss you. “Can I borrow some of that?”</p><p>You nodded. “Y-Yes.” You slipped away from Levi, then sat at your desk and typed on your computer. “I have it all scanned on the computer and on a memory stick.” You checked it, then handed him the memory stick. “All yours.”</p><p>He took it and stared at it. “Thanks…”</p><p>You looked to your desk, then grabbed a piece of notes paper and a pen. You scribbled down on it, then handed it to Levi. “My…my number.” You blushed. “Th-that’s if you umm want it.”</p><p>He took it from you. “I really want this.” He blushed at him words. “Tch, damn idiot.” He pulled away from you and felt like kicking himself. “I should…I should head out.”</p><p>You walked him to the door. “Thanks for coming. I umm…I really liked seeing you again.”</p><p>He looked to you. “Me too…I…I liked seeing you again.”</p><p>You smiled and saw Mia standing there, her jaw wide open as she checked out Levi. “If, if you need anything at all, just call me. You don’t have to…anyway I hope what I gave you helps.”</p><p>He nodded. “It will, thanks.” You both gazed at each other, but he looked away to stop himself from doing anything and confusing you more. He liked you and you liked him, but he was confused about his feelings and so were you. “I’ll contact you. Stay safe and…and if you need any help, just call me.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “I will.”</p><p>Levi felt his heart flutter at your smile, he’d really missed it. “See you soon.”</p><p>You waved to him. “Bye.”</p><p>Mia ran over and watched Levi walk away, but he glanced back at you a few times. “Holy shit.”</p><p>You looked at her. “What?”</p><p>“He is hot, like really hot and you two have so much chemistry and tension it’s amazing. He’s so into you.”</p><p>You let out a long love filled sigh. “I don’t think he is, but I can’t deny how I feel about him.”</p><p>She hugged you. “Poor thing. I’m sure you two will have hot passionate sex again, just give it some time as I think he’s a little confused about it all too. He’s probably never been with anyone before in a loving way.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, I think so too.”</p><p>“Time. Give him time, okay?”</p><p>You smiled at her. “Yeah, yeah I will because I’d love to see him again, I really would.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi stared at his phone in his office at the base, he was debating with himself if he should call you or not. He wanted to contact you, but at the same time he didn’t want you to think that he was using you just to get to Tony Romano. Plus, there was your boss Robert Newport who was under investigation as well. He needed to talk to someone, anyone that could help him through his thought process. He thought about Mike, but he knew he’d probably tease him. Hange would be a squealing annoying mess about it. So, he decided Erwin was the best person to talk to. No one knew he had a one-night stand that had turned into something of an interest to him. Most people saw Levi as a mystery, because he never really opened up to anyone in his life.</p><p>He left his office, phone in hand and made his way to Erwin’s office who was the director of this unit. He knocked on his door, then let himself in. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Erwin looked up from his mountain of work. “Sure, is it about the mission?”</p><p>Levi gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, no it’s…it’s something personal.”</p><p>Erwin couldn’t believe his ears, because it was not like Levi to open up to anyone about anything. “Sure!” He winced a little at his excited tone. “Uhh, take a seat.” He waited for Levi to sit. “So, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>Levi looked away from his friend, he was a little embarrassed really. “The other night I went out to do some recon and I got everything you needed. I was about to leave, but I saw this woman in trouble.”</p><p>Erwin raised a thick brow. “You didn’t kill anyone did you?”</p><p>“No, but I broke a guy’s nose.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why?”</p><p>Levi got annoyed at the memory. “Tch, because the fucking asshole tried to drug this nice woman.”</p><p>Erwin looked over at Levi. “Really?”</p><p>“Tch, yeah.” He clenched his jaw in frustration. “So, I broke his face.”</p><p>“That the problem?”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “No, no, there’s more.”</p><p>He sighed and nodded. “Okay Levi, go on.”</p><p>Levi gulped and looked at his phone. “She thanked me and offered to buy me a drink, so I took it. One drink turned into a few, which then became dinner together.”</p><p>Erwin smiled, because he loved at where this was going. “Right.”</p><p>“Then she came back to mine and we drank some of my tea I’m working on.”</p><p>Erwin sat back in his chair. “You slept with her.”</p><p>Levi scratched his cheek. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So, what’s the issue?”</p><p>Levi groaned in frustration. “It wasn’t…” He got frustrated with himself and not being able to get his words out. “I mean…”</p><p>“Take your time.” Erwin gave his friend a kind smile, he knew Levi wasn’t one for talking. “I’m right here for you.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh to relax himself. “It wasn’t just sex, you know? It was something else, something more. It felt...meaningful. It was passionate, gentle, rough, fun and yet delicate. She made me feel things that I’ve never felt before.” He blushed and the thought of you in bed with him, in the shower too and against the wall and all the other places. “It wasn’t just once though; it was all night long until she passed out. You know me, I have great stamina. After her last bit of pleasure, I tucked her into my bed and lay next to her.” He gulped as he remembered you lying next to him. “She looked so pretty lying there next to me with a cute smile on her face.”</p><p>Erwin hummed in happiness, he was imagining that all happening to him with a woman, it was a dream come true. “Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>Erwin frowned. “So, what’s the issue?”</p><p>Levi slouched a little. “When I woke up the next day, she was gone.”</p><p>“Wait…you slept?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Yeah, I actually slept.”</p><p>“Impressive. So, she has a calming effect on you.”</p><p>“She does.”</p><p>Erwin smiled thinking about what kind of woman you were. “So, back to the story. She wasn’t there?”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Yeah.” He was remembering the pain in his heart at not having you next to him. “So, I knew her name and had seen her before as a person of interest because of Tony Romano.”</p><p>“Right…” Erwin narrowed his eyes at Levi. “You didn’t stalk her, did you?”</p><p>Levi blushed and looked away. “A little, but it was because I wanted to see her again. I wanted to understand what I was feeling.”</p><p>Erwin rubbed his face and sighed. “You don’t use CIA information to find a woman you are interested in.”</p><p>“She’s important to our target.”</p><p>Erwin shook his head. “Okay, fine. So, then what?”</p><p>Levi blushed. “I went to see the law firm in which Tony is being represented by Robert, there I found here sitting on the floor because some asshole slammed into her making her drop two boxes full of information. I helped her, but I was shaking and I couldn’t control myself. It was like…it was like she had this power over me.” He looked at Erwin. “I have been to the most dangerous places on earth. I’ve killed dangerous people. I’ve done risky things, but all of them did not match up to my racing mind and feelings when I came face to face with here again.”</p><p>Erwin leaned on the table; he was fascinated by Levi’s feelings. “So?”</p><p>Levi sighed. “I packed her things up, then carried the boxes into her office. She made me a tea and we talked about why she ran.”</p><p>“Why did she.”</p><p>“Well…” Levi remembered your blushing face and felt himself smiling a little. “She’d never done what she did with me with anyone before. What I mean is, she’d never had a one-night stand and she…I think she felt something and didn’t want to be just another girl I’d been with.”</p><p>Erwin smiled. “Poor thing.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh and leaned his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. “Tch, yeah. I tired to let her know it wasn’t, that it was different but it’s hard to get it all out. I then focused on my job to stop me from, well, from having her again. She gave that to me, which I’ve been going through. However, while I was there and in moments with her, I really wanted to kiss her and I don’t know why…” Levi thought for a moment and Erwin just watched. He shook his head breaking his thoughts. “Anyway, she writes down her number and gives it to me. She told me to call her for anything…”</p><p>“Right…so?”</p><p>Levi held his phone up. “What do I do?”</p><p>Erwin chuckled. “Call her.”</p><p>Levi frowned and shook his head. “No, no I can’t just call her.”</p><p>“Yeah you can. Just call her up and say hey there! Want to go on a date?”</p><p>Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “No, no I can’t do that.”</p><p>Erwin shrugged; he was a little confused. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because…” Levi groaned. “Tch, she deserves someone better than me in her life.” He pouted a little. “Plus, I’m a top agent here and my job has a lot of risks. If I blow my cover and people find out I’m interested in her, I put her at risk.”</p><p>Erwin rubbed his temples. “Levi…she’s already at risk.”</p><p>Levi began to worry. “What?”</p><p>He smiled at his friend. “Think about it, she works for Robert Newport and has had contact with Tony Romano. She knows things about Tony, that even we didn’t know here at the CIA and we’re all about intelligence on people. She’s in danger, has been for a long time being in that job.”</p><p>Levi grumbled “Tch, fine but I’d put her at even more of a risk.”</p><p>Erwin shrugged. “Describe her to me.”</p><p>Levi thought about you. “She’s funny, smart, kind, caring.” He smiled. “She has this cute laugh and giggle that makes my heart race. Her smile is so perfect. When she talks about things she likes, she just lights up the room. Oh, her eyes…” He sighed happily. “Her eyes are so beautiful. I could just stare into those perfect eyes and be happy. She smells nice too, really nice like sweet clean flowers. Her skin is so soft that I couldn’t stop touching it. He body…it’s…well it’s just perfect.”</p><p>Erwin hummed a laugh. “Well, it’s clear to me you really like her. So, why don’t you text her instead of calling and ask her on a date. However, if you want to really show her you like her, then call her. She’ll love to hear your voice, and it’s a great opportunity for you to hear hers.”</p><p>Levi gulped and stared at his phone. “Yeah…yeah you’re right…” He looked up. “Oh, but I have a job to do.”</p><p>Erwin typed on his computer. “Yeah, you have a target to eliminate, but I’m sure you can call her while you’re staking out the place.”</p><p>Levi nodded. “I’ll…I’ll do that.”</p><p>“Good. You know, you can come to me any time with these sorts of things.”</p><p>Levi stood up. “Umm…thanks, really I mean it. Tch, don’t mention this to anyone.”</p><p>“I promise. Now go to the tech room and get suited up.”</p><p>Levi saluted. “Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi adjusted his outfit making him look like a butler, he checked his slicked back hair and made sure his ear piece was in. He checked what he needed was in his pocket, then he picked up a tray and walked into the party. He looked around and handed out drinks to people, his mind was trying to focus on his mission. He had to plant bugs in the building, tracking devices on some and he had to eliminate a target too. He had a lot of work to do tonight, but he was determined to do so. However, his mind was wondering onto you. He kept thinking and hoping he’d see you here in a beautiful dress. He needed to focus, but he just couldn’t. His talk with Erwin had also been on his mind, that he was encouraged to talk to you.</p><p>Levi tapped his ear piece, then brought out his phone and called you as soon as he slipped out of the main party. He was surprised when you answered quickly. He said your name. “Hi, it’s uhh…it’s Levi.”</p><p>You jumped off your sofa making Mia jump, who was staying over for the night to help you with work. You pointed at your phone letting her know it was Levi, you were so excited and panicked. “Umm, hi…uh…how are you?” You winced at your words.</p><p>Levi just smiled a little as he lockpicked the door of the office, then slipped inside. “I’m good thank you.” He thought about how to talk to you, he had Erwin give him advice about it. “How are you? Did you manage to organise those files?”</p><p>You giggled nervously. “Yeah! I did.” You banged your head against the wall making Mia laugh. “Sorry, that was a bit loud.”</p><p>Levi opened up the pc, then placed a device inside. “Don’t be sorry, it’s nice to hear you happy.”</p><p>You hugged yourself. “Yeah, yeah, I’m happy, but not because of the files.”</p><p>Levi put the pc back together, then stood up and went to the bookshelf. “Why you happy then?”</p><p>You blushed. “Because you finally called me.”</p><p>He smiled and blushed. “I’m glad I could make you happy.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did. Oh, so did the information I gave you help?”</p><p>Levi hummed. “It did yeah, thank you.”</p><p>“Oh good, I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>“You were a great help to me, you really were.”</p><p>You blushed and bit your lip. “I’ll help you anytime you need it. Just let me know if you need anything more.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“So, is that why you called? To thank me?”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat and focused. “So, I umm…I called because I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>You looked to Mia and flapped your arm, then pointed at the phone. She squealed and kicked her legs. You gulped and smiled. “Yeah, sure. What do you want to ask me?”</p><p>He clicked his neck and shook his arms to build himself up. “So, I was wondering if you would maybe…umm…would you like to go on a date with me?”</p><p>You gasped and squeaked, then blushed hard because Levi heard your excitement. Levi thought it was cute. You cleared your throat. “Uhh, y-yes, I’d love.” You panicked. “I mean like! I’d like to.” You hit your palm against your forehead a few times. “But yeah, yeah I’d like that.”</p><p>Levi tried to contain his excitement and his happiness at you being cute and saying yes. “So, I was thinking I could take you to this nice tea shop, because we both love tea.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes I’d like that so much.”</p><p>Levi blushed. “G-good. I’ll…I’ll pick you up.”</p><p>You sat on the sofa. “I’ll text you my address then.”</p><p>Levi winced, he already knew your address and almost slipped up. “Yeah, thank you.” He left the office, then locked it back up again and walked down the hall and nodded at a bodyguard. “I was thinking tomorrow? That’s if you’re free.”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, yeah I’m free.”</p><p>“Good.” He pulled the poison capsule out of his pocket. “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”</p><p>You flopped onto the sofa and smiled. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>Levi dropped the poison into the drink, then carried it with others on a tray towards his target. “I can’t wait either. I have to go because I’m at work, but I really enjoyed talking to you.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Levi blushed and had to hold back his smiles. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”</p><p>You giggled making Levi’s heart flutter. “Please do.”</p><p>Levi clenched his jaw and gulped as he walked around the party. “I will, I want to. So, umm…bye.”</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip. “Bye.” You ended the call and let out a loved filled sigh. “He’s so cute.”</p><p>Mia giggled. “You two are adorable. I just loved watching you talk to him. It was clear you’re in love.”</p><p>You blushed. “Nooo, no, no love. I can’t love him so soon.”</p><p>Mia raised her brow. “Oh, I don’t know. I mean, you two seem to have this raw electric chemistry that I’ve never seen before I bet it’s even stronger when you two are in a room together. I only saw you saying goodbye and I was so into it. Plus, you two on the phone was amazing.”</p><p>You sat up and hummed. “Do…do you think he feels something strongly for me?”</p><p>She frowned at you, then laughed. “Of course he fucking does! If he’s using you, I’ll kill him.”</p><p>You giggled. “Mia.”</p><p>“What?! I would.” She leaned on your coffee table. “You’re important to me, so I would kill him.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “You’re so kind.” You gasped. “Oh, I need to send my address.” You tapped on your phone.</p><p>“Put a few kisses at the end!”</p><p>You blushed more and shook your head. “Nooo, no I can’t.”</p><p>“Do it!”</p><p>You pouted. “But.”</p><p>She grabbed your phone, then lay back on the floor and texted Levi your address with a few kisses at the end. “Done.”</p><p>You groaned. “But it’s too forward.”</p><p>She glared at you. “Says the woman who had lots of raw animalistic and passionate sex with Levi. How can you do that, and yet you can’t send kisses.”</p><p>You grabbed a cushion, then slammed your face into. “I can’t believe I had sex with him!”</p><p>“All night too.”</p><p>You groaned. “Stop.”</p><p>She giggled. “If he came over now and pulled his shirt off and pulled you into the bedroom, right?”</p><p>You looked up at her. “Right…”</p><p>“Would you let him screw you again?”</p><p>You blushed hard and looked away from her. “Yes.”</p><p>She kicked her legs and squealed. “YES!” She jumped as your phone pinged. “He texted back. Oh, he’s a fast-thirsty boy.” She smiled and looked up at you. “He sent kisses back.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>She nodded and turned your phone around. “He says thank you and he really enjoyed talking to you, that your giggles made him smile and he’s looking forward to the date.” She shook your phone. “Look at the kisses!”</p><p>You leaned over and looked. “Wow…so…”</p><p>“Fucking hell girl, he likes you!”</p><p>You smiled. “Really?”</p><p>She nodded. “Hell yes.” She handed your phone over. “Now tell him you loved hearing his voice and you are excited for the date as well.”</p><p>You tapped on your phone, then sent the reply. “Done.”</p><p>“Good girl.” She jumped up. “Let’s order some amazing food and just watch movies together for the night?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Sounds fun.” You saw your phone light up with someone calling. “Levi?”</p><p>Mai leaned over and looked. “Ew it’s Robert.”</p><p>You sighed and picked your phone up. “You order the food and I’ll deal with this.”</p><p>“Such a party pooper, isn’t he?”</p><p>You nodded. “He is.” You tapped the phone. “Hello sir, how can I help?”</p><p>Robert chuckled. “It’s Robert, please.”</p><p>You sighed. “Yes, sorry. How can I help Robert?”</p><p>He hummed at your voice. “Are you free tonight?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, I have a lot of work to do and I have a guest over.”</p><p>He groaned in annoyance. “Okay, well how about tomorrow?”</p><p>You blushed and smiled. “I have a date.”</p><p>“Wait.” He sat up in his seat. “A date?”</p><p>You nodded and hummed a laugh. “Yeah, I have a date.”</p><p>“With who? Someone at work?”</p><p>You frowned. “No, no I don’t date people I work with.”</p><p>“So, who the hell is this guy?”</p><p>You stood up and walked to your room. “I’d prefer not to say, as it’s private and I don’t have to divulge any private information.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “You’re right.”</p><p>You sighed. “Why are you asking if I’m free? Is there more work I need to do?”</p><p>“No, no.” He smirked as he looked at a woman dancing in front of him in his apartment. “I was going to ask you on a date.”</p><p>You pulled a disgusted face. “Oh, no sorry I’m not interested.”</p><p>His smile went. “What?”</p><p>“I mean, you’re my boss and I don’t date those I work for or with.” You smiled and bit your lip. “Plus, I really like this guy I’m going to date.”</p><p>“You’re fired.”</p><p>Your heart dropped. “What!?”</p><p>“I said, you’re fired.”</p><p>You welled up. “Why?! What did I do?”</p><p>He clenched his jaw. “You know what you did. I will have your things sent to your home, I don’t want to see you anywhere near my place of work, understood.”</p><p>“Robert, I need this job and I’m good at it.”</p><p>“You’re done.”</p><p>“But!” You looked at your phone because he ended the call. You welled up and cried. “No…”</p><p>Mia ran into your room. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You looked to her. “He fired me!”</p><p>She pulled you into her arms and hugged you. “He fired you?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“That fucking arsehole! Why?”</p><p>You shook your head and sniffed. “He asked me on a date, but I said no because I don’t date people I work for and I told him I’m going on a date with Levi and I like him, so he turned around and fired me.”</p><p>Mia held your upper arms. “He can’t do that!”</p><p>You hung your head. “There’s no point trying to fight it, he’s a really good fucking lawyer and I’ll lose.”</p><p>She sighed. “This is bullshit.”</p><p>You rubbed your tears away. “I guess I’ll have to start job hunting.”</p><p>She smiled. “You’ll find somewhere. Maybe his rival will hire you?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”</p><p>“Come on, let’s get some food in us and focus on the good.”</p><p>You frowned. “Good.”</p><p>She led you to the living room. “Yeah, the fact you have a date tomorrow.”</p><p>You smiled. “Yeah, a date with Levi.”</p><p>She nodded. “Exactly.”</p><p>You hummed and smiled, then tears filled your eyes. “I can’t wait, but I lost my job.”</p><p>She sat you down and put her arm around you. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>You sniffed back your tears. “Maybe I should cancel the date…”</p><p>She pointed at you. “No! Bad friend for thinking that. You are going on that date; you are going to enjoy yourself and you are going over his again to have sex.”</p><p>You laughed. “No, no, I’m not going to do that. I’d like to get to know him more, then maybe get him in bed.”</p><p>Mia glared at you. “Maybe?”</p><p>You blushed and looked away. “Okay, not maybe. I’d like to get to know him more, then sleep with him again.”</p><p>She giggled. “You’re going to get diiiick.”</p><p>You playfully shoved her. “Ass.”</p><p>“I’ll help you get changed, okay? I’ll make you look amazing for Levi.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime girl.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You checked yourself out in the mirror and liked the cute skirt and top Mia had put you in, along with the cute cat tights and ankle boots. You turned to her and smiled. “So?”</p><p>She gave you thumbs up. “You are going to get a nice fucking.”</p><p>You blushed. “Mia!”</p><p>She giggled. “You’ll have a nice cute date and maybe you’ll make out. That better?”</p><p>You pouted. “Yeah.”</p><p>She gasped when someone knocked. “Yay! He’s here.” She ran to the door and threw it open to reveal Levi. “Hi, I’m Mia.”</p><p>Levi looked her up and down. “Hi.”</p><p>“Would you like to come in?”</p><p>Levi nodded and walked into your place. He felt so happy being in your apartment, it just smelt so nice and like you making his feel relaxed. He loved how comforting and welcoming the place was, there was cushions, blankets and gaming systems. “Wow.”</p><p>Mia slid up to him. “Nice place, right? You’d make a great addition to it.”</p><p>Levi blushed. “Tch, sure.”</p><p>She giggled. “So, I see flowers.”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat and brought the flowers up, he didn’t even ask Erwin if this was the right thing to do, he just bought them because he wanted to see you smile. “I umm…this too much?”</p><p>Mia shook her head. “No, not at all. She had shit news yesterday, so this will cheer her up.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “Shit news?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, I’ll let her tell you, but she needs this date with you. I’m going to be straight with you Levi, I’ve never seen her this happy and excited about being with someone, so you mean a lot to her. This date is making her day, it really is. Try not to hurt her, okay?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “I don’t ever want to hurt her.” He frowned and looked at the flowers. “If I’m honest, I can’t stop thinking about her. It’s not about the whole sex stuff, it’s just her as a person. We have things in common and I feel…I feel so…”</p><p>“At ease?”</p><p>He looked at Mia. “Yeah.”</p><p>She smiled and patted his back. “You are in love with my bestie. I approve! I’ll go get her.”</p><p>“You live together?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, no, I’m just visiting for the day and I stayed the night. I’ll be gone by the time you two get back here.”</p><p>“Get back?”</p><p>She winked at him making him blush. “Yeah. Anyway! I’m off to get your date.” She ran into your bedroom to find you sat on your bed. “Hey? What’s wrong?”</p><p>You looked up at her. “Sorry, I guess I’m just nervous, scared, excited and well Robert is on my mind.”</p><p>Mia yanked you to your feet, then cupped your face. “You are an amazing woman, okay? You are going to go out there and go on an amazing date with a hot man you like, then you are bringing him here after and getting all cute with him, got it?”</p><p>You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>She pushed you to the door and slapped your bum hard. “Go get him you amazing tigress.”</p><p>You shook your head and hummed a laugh, then you went out to see Levi stood in your living room. “Hi.”</p><p>Levi turned and blushed when he looked you up and down. “H-hi…you…hi.”</p><p>You giggled which was music to Levi’s ears. “Hi.” You looked to the flowers in his hand. “They’re beautiful.”</p><p>He looked down at them. “Oh, yeah they’re for you.”</p><p>You blushed. “What? Really?”</p><p>He nodded and handed them over. “Yeah.”</p><p>You smiled at them. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” You walked to the kitchen, then put the flowers in a vase. “They really are.”</p><p>He walked over. “I’m glad.” He gulped as he stared at you. “Tch, you umm…fuck…you look…”</p><p>You looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah?”</p><p>He took in a deep breath, then walked right up to you making you blush and your heart hammer in your chest. “You look beautiful.”</p><p>You blushed and looked away. “Thank you.” You looked back at him in his leather jacket, tight shirt and tight ripped jeans and boots. “You look really good.”</p><p>He looked down at himself. “I do?”</p><p>You nodded. “Really good.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked to the door. “So, shall we head out?”</p><p>He jumped. “Oh, yeah come on.” He looked down at your hand as you both walked down the hall to the lift, then he looked away. He wanted to hold your hand, but he was nervous and worried it was too forward. “Umm…can…can I hold your hand?”</p><p>You smiled and blushed a little, then reached over and lightly held his hand. “Yeah.”</p><p>He entwined his fingers with yours and felt so happy and at peace. He led you to his car, then stopped. “Is it stupid I don’t want to let go of your hand?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, not at all.”</p><p>He opened the car door for you. “Good, I felt a bit silly saying that and feeling it, but I’m glad I’m not silly.”</p><p>You smiled. “You’re not, you’re sweet.” You sat in the car and did your belt, then let out a shaky breath. You turned to Levi as he got in and smiled. “So umm, what’s this tea shop like?”</p><p>“It’s nice, welcoming and good food too.” He glanced over at you as he started driving. “That’s if you want to eat.”</p><p>You giggled. “You’re asking a girl if she wants food?”</p><p>He smiled a little. “So, that’s a yes.”</p><p>“A big yes.”</p><p>He hummed. “Good, because they do some really good food.”</p><p>You clapped your hands. “Yay!”</p><p>He felt his heart swell. “You can have anything you want there, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”</p><p>He pulled up and opened your door for you, then held your hand again as you both walked into the café. He pulled your chair out for you for you to sit on, then he sat to your side. Waited for you to order before he started asking questions. “So, what’s been troubling you?”</p><p>You blushed. “How could you tell?”</p><p>He rubbed the back of your neck. “Mia said something had upset you yesterday after our call, so what was it? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</p><p>You picked at the table cloth. “Umm…after our lovely call, my boss called me.” You let out a long sigh. “He was asking if I was free and I said no.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>You looked away from Levi, you were ashamed and embarrassed. “I told him I had a date with someone I really liked and he just fired me.”</p><p>Levi was happy that you liked him, but then he got angry. “He what?”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “He fired me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>You shrugged. “I don’t know. Problem is, I can’t get him into trouble for firing me with no valid reason because he’s one of the best lawyers I know.”</p><p>Levi reached over and held your hand. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>You smiled and him and squeezed his hand. “I cried so badly last night.”</p><p>Levi wanted to kill Robert. “Tch, fucking little shit.”</p><p>You laughed. “Yeah, he is, but it is what it is and I have to accept that.”</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve you. The information you gave me was amazing, you’re just wonderful, smart and fun. You should be in a job that everyone appreciates you.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed a little. “Thank you.”</p><p>“He’s an asshole, he really is and you should just ignore him and the shit he’s done to you.” He shook his head. “What kind of pathetic man fires a woman because she won’t date him?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “A pathetic one.”</p><p>He pinched your cheek. “Exactly. Focus on you, okay? Take some time to yourself, then get back out there and work.”</p><p>You smiled. “I was thinking maybe going to the rival law firm.”</p><p>Levi ruffled your hair making you smile brightly. “You should. I know they’ll take you. Be careful though, working with the enemy can cause a target to appear on your back.”</p><p>You tilted your head and hummed. “I know, but I just love that job.”</p><p>“You are resilient.” He lifted your hand up and kissed it, then blushed. “Tch, sorry.”</p><p>You lifted his hand up and kissed. “Don’t be.”</p><p>He stared at you, his eyes searching yours. He leaned closer, then smiled a little when you leaned in too. He captured your lips in a light kiss, then he tangled his fingers in your hair and deepened the kiss. Once he started, he felt like he couldn’t stop. He heard your drinks and food be put down. He pulled from you and blushed hard. “Tch, thanks.”</p><p>The waiter bowed. “Enjoy.”</p><p>You covered your face with both hands, then peaked at Levi and giggled. “That poor waiter.”</p><p>Levi gulped and looked to you. “I don’t care, because I wanted to kiss you and enjoyed it.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed more. “M-Me too.”</p><p>He blushed too and looked away. “G-Good.”</p><p>You picked up your spoon, then almost dropped it. You cleared your throat, then stuck into your parfait with a cute cat on top. “This is good.”</p><p>Levi looked over at you and hummed. “I’m glad.” He ate some of his dark chocolate tart. “It is.”</p><p>You smiled. “I wish I could bake something this good.”</p><p>“I’m sure you make wonderful things.”</p><p>You shook your head. “No.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Guess I’ll have to be a judge of that.” He blushed and cleared his throat. “That’s if you want to cook for me…”</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip. “Would you like to come over for dinner one night?”</p><p>Levi looked over at you. “Second date already?”</p><p>You nodded and giggled. “Yes, if you want.”</p><p>He blushed. “Y-yes.”</p><p>You smiled and played with the glass your parfait was in. “Good.” You noticed Levi was staring at you. You looked over at him. “Something wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, it’s just…” He sighed. “You…you’re…well…”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Levi looked to you and blushed hard. “Y-Yes.”</p><p>You smiled. “Okay.” You leaned closer, then cupped his perfect face and kissed him in the sweetest way possible. Levi was in pure heaven at how adorable you were and how sweet you tasted. You pulled back and looked away. “Thank you.” You frowned. “Why did I say that…”</p><p>“How about another kiss?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran around your place preparing dinner for you and Levi. Your first date was yesterday and it ended perfectly in that café, but today was date two and you were cooking and baking for him. You were excited, but you were nervous as hell to see the man you liked with everything you had. You had curlers in your hair, so you could get a lovely bounce to your hair when you took them out. You hummed a little song to yourself, then played a song on your music system. You went to your bedroom as everything cooked and baked, then looked at your selection of outfits on the bed. You weren’t sure what to go for, but you knew you wanted him to be impressed by your food and you in anyway possible. You picked up a sexy tight dark green dress, then slipped it on. It pushed your ample boobs out and hugged your figure. It was a tad short, but you knew he’d like that a little.</p><p>You noticed your phone ringing with Levi’s name on it. “Levi?”</p><p>Levi was busy on a mission; he was trying to wrap it up before going to your place. He had Eren with him, their job was to get in, steal information and to get out. However, Eren got them both compromised. Levi wasn’t happy, because it meant not being able to get to you on time and being late. He pressed his back against the wall as guards ran down the hall. He loaded his gun and screwed on the silencer. He called you up, then peaked around the corner and shot two men running to him. “Hey brat, you okay?”</p><p>You smiled. “Hi, yeah I’m good. I’m a little nervous, but I’m good.” You ran into your kitchen, then checked everything. “I have made too much food though, so I hope you’re hungry.”</p><p>“I will be when I get there.” He snuck up behind a man, then snapped his neck. He picked him up, then threw him into another guard. “I’m actually calling about the dinner.”</p><p>You leaned against the counter and felt your heart hurt. “You’re…not coming…are you?”</p><p>“No, no.” He grabbed a man’s arm, twisted it and slammed his fist into the man’s elbow breaking the connection, then he slammed his face into the floor. “I was just calling to let you know I was going to be a bit late.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “Thank goodness. I thought you were going to not turn up.”</p><p>“No, I really want to come over and have your dinner. I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>You giggled making Levi’s heart flutter. “Well, I hope it’s okay.”</p><p>He hummed at the thought, then fired at a few men down the hall with his gun. He slipped his gun inside his blazer and waved Eren over to follow him. “I’m sure it’s perfect. I’ll get to you as soon as possible, okay?”</p><p>You smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, see you soon.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “I umm, I’m really looking forward to it.”</p><p>Levi blushed as he ran to the car, then started it up. “Me too.”</p><p>“Okay, bye!” You ended the call and got things ready slowly. You fixed your hair and makeup, then did a sweep of your apartment to make sure it was clean. You made sure everything was staying warm, then you lit some candles that smelt nice. You checked your dessert was perfect, then you put it on a plate so it looked perfect. You hoped Levi liked lemon meringue pie. You jumped at a knock, then ran over with excitement. You opened the door, then your smile went as you stared at Robert. “Why are you here?”</p><p>Robert looked you up and down. “Wow, why didn’t you dress like this for work?”</p><p>You went to close your door. “Go away.”</p><p>He put his foot in the way to stop you. “Oh, don’t be like that beautiful, let’s just talk.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk! You fired me!”</p><p>He pushed your door open, then walked in making you back up. “I know, I know, but I did it for a reason.”</p><p>You bumped into the counter in your kitchen. “Why? So, you can date me?”</p><p>He smiled and pointed at you. “You are so smart.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Wait, you fired me because I said I won’t date people I work with?”</p><p>He looked at you like you were being silly. “Well, yeah.”</p><p>You gritted your teeth. “I hate you.”</p><p>He frowned. “What?”</p><p>You shouted. “I hate you! Why would you do that?!” You welled up. “I lost my job, one I enjoyed, because you wanted me.”</p><p>He walked closer. “Hate sex is the best kind of sex.”</p><p>You pushed him away form you. “Get out of my home.”</p><p>He grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “You know there’s tension between us.”</p><p>You slapped him hard. “Get out!”</p><p>He snarled, then grabbed your neck. “Listen here you little.”</p><p>“Oi!” You both looked over to Levi who was holding a gift bag and flowers. He put them on the side. “Tch, fucking let her go now, or I peel your skin off you.”</p><p>Robert let you go a stepped back. “You think you can threaten me? I’ll sue you.”</p><p>Levi walked closer to him. “I’d like to see you try. You’re in my girl’s place without an invite, therefore you are trespassing. She has every right to defend herself, or ask me to defend her.”</p><p>Robert narrowed his eyes at Levi. “You know the law?”</p><p>Levi pulled out his badge and flashed it to Robert. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Robert’s eyes widened when he realised Levi as a CIA agent. “You, you’re the one she’s dating?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Robert looked to you. “I’m not going to give up. I own you. I have to write your referrals, remember?”</p><p>Levi slammed his fist into Robert’s face causing his nose to break and blood to gush out. “Get the fuck out of my sight!” Robert ran out the apartment mumbling and crying. Levi slammed the door, then locked it. “Fucking wanker.” Levi turned to you. “Are you okay? Your neck alright?” He walked closer as you stood there staring at him. “Hey, say something. You’re making me worry.”</p><p>You jumped at him making him stumble back, but he caught you. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then kissed him passionately and roughly making him growl and moan. He sat you on the counter, then massaged your hips making you moan. You pulled from Levi’s lips making him whine. You pulled him close and tapped his forehead against yours. “Thank you, thank you so much for saving me.” You hummed a laugh. “That’s twice now. I really owe you so much.”</p><p>Levi cupped your face and kissed you over and over. “Is your neck okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>He checked your neck out, then sighed. “I’m sorry I was late.”</p><p>You shook your head and hummed a laugh. “It’s okay, because you came and that’s what matters.”</p><p>He smiled, then let go of you and cleared your throat. “So umm…I got you something as a sorry.” He walked over to the bag, then handed it to you. “Here, I hope it’s okay.”</p><p>You opened the bag and pulled out a cute cuddly bear. “Oh…”</p><p>Levi blushed. “Tch, it’s bad, isn’t it?” He went to take it. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>You pulled it away and hugged it. “No, no it’s mine.”</p><p>He gulped. “You like it?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “I love him.” You looked at the black bear with blue eyes. “It’s like you.”</p><p>He put his hand on your thigh. “I’m glad you like him.” He let out a long sigh. “You look…you…”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Thank you.”</p><p>He blushed. “Tch, I need to work on getting my words out.”</p><p>You giggled making his heart flutter. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” You looked over to the flowers. “They for me as well?”</p><p>He nodded and put them in a vase for you. “Yeah.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “That’s two days in a row you’ve gotten me flowers.”</p><p>He frowned. “Is that bad?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, it’s lovely, but I haven’t gotten you anything.”</p><p>“I don’t want or need anything.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “How about a home cooked meal?”</p><p>He nodded. “I’d love that.”</p><p>You opened your arms out. “Could you help me down?”</p><p>He held your hips and lifted you off, then put you on your feet. “You really look nice.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.” You cleared your throat and blushed. You hurried about in your kitchen. “I’ll dish out dinner. You said you like rice, so I made a load of Japanese food.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to make so much for me, but thank you. Tch, silly brat.”</p><p>You giggled and put a few plates on the table with food in. “I checked the miso soup, it should be good, but it’s to my taste so sorry if it’s not good.” You put the rice cooker on the table, then pressed the button to open it and spooned the rice into bowls. “I really hope this is okay.”</p><p>Levi put his hand on yours. “Relax and breathe, okay?”</p><p>You sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, it’s cute.” He blushed hard at his words. “Tch, just…umm…never mind.”</p><p>You sat down and smiled. “It’s okay. I get how hard it is to get things out, I really do.” You sighed and looked down at the food. “I find it hard to talk.” You gulped and smiled. “Anyway, dig in.”</p><p>Levi tried everything and kept making yummy noises. “So good.”</p><p>You giggled and smiled at him. “It’s that nice?”</p><p>He nodded. “It’s the best food I’ve ever had.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “No, no it’s not.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>You shook your head. “No.”</p><p>He nodded. “Tch, damn it brat, it is.”</p><p>You pouted making yourself look adorable to Levi. “Fine.”</p><p>He finished the food, then looked over at you. “Can I have seconds?”</p><p>You nodded and gulped down your food. “Sure, but there is dessert.”</p><p>Levi looked down at his empty plates, then back to you. “A little bit more then.”</p><p>You laughed and gave him more food. “Eat up.”</p><p>He devoured the food quickly. “So good.”</p><p>You grabbed the pie, then brought it over to the table. “I hope you like lemon.”</p><p>He nodded. “I love lemon.” He looked over the meringue. “You made this?”</p><p>You nodded and cut him a slice. “I did.” You put the slice on his plate, then you got yourself a slice and sat down. “So, what did you show Robert to make him get a little scared?”</p><p>Levi gulped and was a bit scared at showing you his badge and ID, but he knew he had to let you know at some point. He could show you it, but not tell you he was a spy, just that he was an agent. “Sure.” He brought his badge out and flipped it open. “I showed him this.”</p><p>You gasped and got out your seat, then walked over to him. “Can I?”</p><p>He nodded and handed it over. “Sure.”</p><p>You took it and sat sideways on Levi’s thigh as you looked at it, then traced the badge, then looked at the ID card. “This is amazing.”</p><p>Levi placed his hand on your thigh, then slid it up closer to your heat and squeezed. “It’s just a badge and ID.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “This is so cool though. I can’t believe you work for them. So, you must know so much about people.”</p><p>He nodded. “I do.”</p><p>You titled your head. “That’s cool. So, do you know things about me? I’m I naughty?”</p><p>He played with your hair. “You’re a very good girl, not a single bad thing against you.”</p><p>You closed the ID. “I bet I was really boring then.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Far from it. You are one of the single most fascinating, wonderful and kind-hearted person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>You smiled at him and blushed, then you buried your face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment. You whined a little. “That was so nice.”</p><p>“It was me trying to be honest.”</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him, then you pulled away and walked over to your seat upsetting Levi, because he wanted to snuggle with you. “Try your dessert.” You ate a bit and relaxed, you were thankful it wasn’t too tart. “So, were you on a task or something, is that why you were late?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry I can’t tell you what, but I have to keep things confidential.”</p><p>You leaned on the table. “So cool.”</p><p>“I really enjoyed dinner.” He got up and walked over to you. “I really did.”</p><p>You stood up and smiled. “Really?”</p><p>He nodded. “I’d love to have more food made by you, that’s if I’m allowed.”</p><p>You bit your lip and nodded. “I’d like that.”</p><p>He placed his hand on your hip, then cupped the side of your face. He hummed as you turned your head and kissed his hand. Levi growled at you making you shiver; he was just fuelled by your delicate kiss. He pulled you closer and kissed you with a happy hum. “You look perfect tonight, you really do.”</p><p>You undid his buttons slowly and kissed him over and over. “My bedroom is behind you.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes searched yours. “You sure?”</p><p>You pushed your hands up his bare chest and kissed his neck. “Do you want to?”</p><p>Levi scooped you up like a bride making you squeak. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” You kicked your legs, linked your arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again as he carried you to your bedroom for your second night of passion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi stretched in bed and heard his joints click, then then sighed and realised he wasn’t in his own bed. He opened his eyes and smiled when he felt arms around him and boobs against his back. He placed his hand on yours and rubbed your hand. He rolled over to face you sleeping away, then he dragged you into his arms and cuddled you. He smiled happily at how cute you looked, how at peace you were. He heard you waking up, which caused him to blush. He fixed his hair, then looked down at his own naked body under the sheets, then fixed the pillows and cover so he looked good for you when you woke up.</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes and looked at Levi, then you blushed hard. “Oh…”</p><p>Levi frowned. “Oh?”</p><p>You put your hands on your face and whined. “We…I…again…”</p><p>He pulled your hands from your face and hummed. “Now this is how our morning should have gone, not with me waking up alone.”</p><p>You rolled over onto your side, so your back faced him. “Don’t say things like that.”</p><p>“Yet you were the one who pulled me into your bedroom.”</p><p>You whined. “I know, but.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your back loads. “Enjoy this, enjoy us.”</p><p>You nodded shyly. “Y-Yes.” You rolled over to face him and hugged him tightly, your face against his chest. “I like you…I like you a lot.”</p><p>He snuggled against you and hummed in happiness. “Me too. I like you so much.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m going to make you breakfast.”</p><p>You sat up in bed and watched him pull on his boxers, then walked into your kitchen. You got out of bed, then put on underwear, a bra and Levi’s shirt. “Umm, Levi?”</p><p>He looked over to you, your cute apron tied on him. “Yeah?”</p><p>You smiled and giggled. “Sorry, but that’s so cute.”</p><p>He looked down at himself. “Tch, thanks.” He looked up at you. “You…wow…”</p><p>You smiled and hugged yourself. “So umm, I have a question.”</p><p>“Sure, what’s wrong?”</p><p>You blushed. “Are we…are…are we together? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?”</p><p>Levi gulped and nodded. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>He nodded. “I’d like us to be.”</p><p>You squealed, then ran and jumped at him. “YAY!”</p><p>Levi hummed a laugh and hugged you. “I’m glad you’re happy.”</p><p>You looked at Levi. “I’m not one to get sappy, but there is no denying our connect.” You looked away and pouted. “Unless I’m just being used for sex…”</p><p>He put you down and cupped your face. “It’s not about sex, it’s really not. I like you for you. I mean it, okay?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Me too.” You frowned when your phone rang. “Odd…” You picked up your mobile and saw it was a number you didn’t know. “Hello?”</p><p>A man said your name. “Is that you?”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Speaking.”</p><p>“AH! Wonderful.” He laughed. “I’m Miles Carter, I own the law firm that is basically Robert’s rival.”</p><p>You gasped and wafted your hand at Levi. “Yes! Yes, hello Mr Carter.”</p><p>He chuckled. “You know, I’m so glad I managed to get a hold of you. I heard you no longer work for Robert and I always admired how much information he got and it appeared that you were behind that all.”</p><p>You blushed. “Yeah, I was the one gathering information.”</p><p>“I know and it’s amazing, you are truly amazing. I’m not going to let this opportunity go by. So, would you like to come and work for me?”</p><p>You looked to Levi and welled up and gave him a thumbs up. “Yes, yes I’d love to work for you. When would you like me to start?”</p><p>He typed on his computer. “Next week? So, have some time off before you come here.”</p><p>You jumped up and down making Levi smile. “My friend Mia is really good in law too and Robert has been on her as well.”</p><p>“I’m working to offer her a job too, you two seem to be the only thing keeping Robert winning. Plus, you can help me put bad people behind bars.”</p><p>“I want this, I do.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Good. We’re going against Tony Romano.”</p><p>You gasped. “I have so much on him!”</p><p>“Wonderful. Bring that to work with you on your first day, we’ll go through it together.”</p><p>You danced about your living room. “Yes, I look forward to meeting you.”</p><p>“Me too. Have a nice day. Send me a text of your email and I’ll forward everything you need to you. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye!” You ended the call and looked at Levi.</p><p>Levi walked over. “What happened?”</p><p>You squealed. “That was Miles Carter.”</p><p>He raised a brow. “The rival to Robert?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes!”</p><p>He put everything down and held your hips. “And?”</p><p>You jumped up and down. “He offered me a job!”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Levi lifted you up into the air and spun you around. “That’s amazing!” He sat you on the counter. “I’m so proud of you.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “When do you start?”</p><p>“Next week.” You bit your lip and kicked your legs. “It means I can actually help put people away, bad people.”</p><p>“Good.” He squeezed your thighs. “Really good.”</p><p>You pulled a face. “I’m worried though, because Robert might be an issue. Oh, there’s also the problem of Tony Romano.”</p><p>Levi rubbed circles into your hips. “He’s a very bad man, he’s someone I’ve investigating. I can’t tell you why, but he’s not a good man at all. I need you to be careful, okay? Really careful.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes Levi.”</p><p>“You call me if I’m not with you and things get bad or scary, okay?”</p><p>You smiled. “I promise.”</p><p>He kissed your forehead making you hum in happiness. “Good brat.”</p><p>You pulled at his apron. “Hey Levi?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Breakfast.”</p><p>He winked at you. “I’m on it.” He started finishing off breakfast. “I hope you like fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon.”</p><p>You moaned. “Fuck yes.”</p><p>Levi smirked. “So, my girlfriend has simple likes and needs.”</p><p>You nodded and took a cup of tea from him. “I am…that bad?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no, I like it. I mean, I like you so that means I like that you’re so cute and simple.” He blushed. “N-Not that I’m saying you’re simple, you’re just…I mean…tch, damn it.” He groaned. “Why’s it so hard to get words out?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “I understand what you mean, I really do. So, don’t worry. I know you’re not saying I’m simple.”</p><p>He sighed. “Good…good…” He got a plate and dished up the breakfast. “Could…Could I stay over this morning?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He blushed. “Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “Really.”</p><p>He grabbed your hips and lifted you off the counter. “Great.” He sat you in a chair at the table, then put your food in front of you. He sat next to you and put his hand on your thigh. “Eat up.”</p><p>You dug in your pancakes and did a little wiggle, because they were so good and perfect. “So good! I think I’m going to stop cooking and make you do it all.”</p><p>He pinched your cheek. “No, I love your cooking.”</p><p>You pouted. “Fiiine.”</p><p>“Oi, you being a cheek little brat?”</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at him. “Maybe.”</p><p>He hummed and looked you up and down. “I could just eat you.”</p><p>You blushed. “What?”</p><p>Levi blushed hard. “Did I just say that out loud?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He cleared his throat and blushed. “I uhh…well…” He gulped. “I…”</p><p>You smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Tch, you’re too nice.”</p><p>You smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I am, but you liked that about me, right?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I like a lot of things about you.”</p><p>You stood up. “I’ll clean up.”</p><p>Levi got up and took your plate. “I’ll do this. You get changed and relax, because you’ve had the best news and you deserve a nice relaxing time.”</p><p>You smiled. “Okay, thank you.”</p><p>He kissed your cheek. “Good brat.”</p><p>You walked to your room and changed into comfy clothes, then you grabbed a blanket and walked over to the sofa and wrapped up in the blanket. You picked up your controller, then booted up your gaming system and started playing some games. Levi joined you on the sofa, now with clothes on, and watched you play. You leaned against him, then continued playing. Levi put his arm around you, he held your close, then kissed the top of your head now and then. You played a few missions on your game, then you changed it to a movie. You turned a little and hugged Levi’s side tightly as you watched, you just felt so comfy and warm being like this with him.</p><p>Levi noticed you’d fallen asleep, so he took his phone out and called up Hange. “I need a favour.”</p><p>Hange giggled. “Sure, what can I help you with?”</p><p>Levi looked down at you. “I need you to do some research on a Miles Carter.”</p><p>She tapped away on her computer. “I’m looking him up. Why do I need to?”</p><p>“Just do it for me, please?”</p><p>“Sure.” She looked up. “What am I looking for?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I just need to know if he’s a good man or not.”</p><p>She looked at all the information provided, then smiled. “He has a great record. He’s a good man and has fought for many people and passed some good laws, he’s just good to the core.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh. “Thank you, I’m glad he’s good.”</p><p>Hange hummed a laugh. “This for your girl?”</p><p>Levi blushed. “Tch, yes, but shut up about it.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. I know you are not the type to talk about that sort of thing.”</p><p>“She…” He sighed. “She got a job with him.”</p><p>Hange gasped. “Aww! Great!”</p><p>“Yeah, she was fired by Robert because she wouldn’t date him.”</p><p>She slammed her fist on the desk. “Fucking asshole!”</p><p>Levi sighed and played with your hair. “Yeah, I know. Well, I’m glad he’s okay because it’ll mean that she can be happy.”</p><p>“You do know that this means that she’ll be a bigger target, right?”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh. “I know.”</p><p>“I know there’s no point me saying this, but look after her, okay?”</p><p>He nodded and smiled at your sleeping face. “I will. I’ve got to go, she’s napping right now and I don’t know why, but I kind of want to watch and then cuddle her.”</p><p>Hange giggled. “You are so in love.”</p><p>Levi blushed hard and whispered. “Love?”</p><p>“Yeah! Madly and deeply. If you want to talk about it, I’m here, or Erwin.”</p><p>He hummed. “Thanks, I know you want to tease me about it or other things, but this is all new to me so thanks for understanding.”</p><p>“My pleasure. Now snuggle with your girl. Bye!”</p><p>Levi ended the call, then lay on the sofa with you and cuddled you tightly. He thought about love, about you and his feelings. He cared about you so much, that the idea and thought of the word love might actually be true.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi had spent a blissful whole week with you, but he was now dropping you off at work, which made his heart sting. He didn’t want to let you go, he wanted to keep you around for as long as possible. However, he also felt very proud of you because you had a new job and you were all dressed up like a cute little thing for it. He knew it’d been hard on you for losing your job, but now you had a new one, things were going to get a lot better for you. Levi just had to make sure in the background that he protected you from anything that was linked to Tony or Robert. He needed to keep an eye on Miles too. Even though Miles had a great record, he was still a threat to your safety.</p><p>He looked over to you and reached in the back, then handed you a bag. “I’ve packed some lunch in there for you and I’ve made you a drink. Make sure you have a break. If you get overly stressed, just go somewhere and take a breath, no one will judge you for that and if they do, I will rip their eyes out. If you need anything at all, just ask, I’m sure they’re all nice people there. Also, call me if you need me, I will have my phone on me at all times and you are a priority caller.”</p><p>You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>He smiled. “You’re going to do great.”</p><p>You turned Levi’s head and kissed him. “Look after yourself today, okay? I’ve had the best week of my life with you at my home, so I will miss you and you might miss me, but it’s okay if you don’t. Just…” You sighed. “If you need anything, anything at all just call me.”</p><p>He cupped your face and kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I’m going to really miss you.” He let you go and sighed. “Now off you go, okay? Be good!”</p><p>You got out, then waved to him. You giggled when he waved back, then you slipped into your new place of work. You went up to the floor Miles was on, then walked down the hall past busy people. You lightly knocked on Miles’s door, then opened it and peaked around. “Hello?”</p><p>Miles waved at you and pointed to his ear piece to let you know he was on the phone. He waved you in, then closed the door behind you. “Yeah, yeah. That’s brilliant, thank you so much for that.” He tapped it and sighed. “Sorry about that, I was just talking to one of my investigators. Please, sit.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, you were working hard.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “I could be better. Would you like a hot chocolate?”</p><p>You blushed. “Oh umm…yeah, sure.”</p><p>“I would offer tea or coffee, but I’m trying to stay away from caffeine. Oh, but your office has tea in there for you.”</p><p>You giggled. “It’s okay.”</p><p>He handed you your drink. “Good.” He sat down with his drink. “Sorry if I’m nervous, it’s just…” He shuffled in his seat. “I’ve admired your work for a long time.”</p><p>You titled your head. “You have?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I mean, your old boss used to show your work off to us all the time.” He frowned. “I don’t get why he fired you.”</p><p>You looked into your drink. “It’s because I refused to date him.”</p><p>Miles’s eyes widened. “He fired you because of that?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah…”</p><p>“We have to take him to court!”</p><p>You gasped. “Oh no thank you, I’ll lose. Besides, I have a new job now with you.”</p><p>He smiled and shook his head. “You are so positive I really like it.” He typed away, then opened his draw and handed you over a card on a lanyard. “You ID with us, it’ll get you into anywhere and I’ve attached a key onto it too for your office. I will take you to your office, I just need you to sign a few things here and write down everything for HR.”</p><p>You nodded and took the papers and read through them. “Sorry I’m taking a while, but I like to read through it all.”</p><p>“It’s great practice. I can tell you’ve worked for a lawyer.” He chuckled. “Do you have and requirements, concerns or questions?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, it’s all good.”</p><p>He smiled. “Wonderful. Shall we go to your office?”</p><p>You stood up. “Yes please!”</p><p>He chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.” He led you out and next door. “Here.”</p><p>You stared at him as he opened your office to reveal that it was just as good as his. You had your own bathroom, kitchen, desk, computer and so much space. “Wow…”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Is it okay?”</p><p>You walked around. “Okay? This is more than okay! I’ve never been handed so much for a job.” You hugged him. “Thank you.” You pulled away and flinched. “Oh, I’m so sorry, that was really unprofessional.”</p><p>He smiled and gave you a hug back. “You’re welcome!” He laughed. “I don’t mind hugs, I really don’t. I can tell by the love bite on your neck you love your partner and you don’t date your co-workers.” He chuckled. “So, settle in and take your time with the work.”</p><p>You looked around, then handed him a memory stick. “All things on Romano by the way.” You walked to your computer and logged in. “I can find a few more things out, but that’s what I have so far. Oh, if I’m making more notes about him then you’re looking at another memory stick.”</p><p>He looked at the stick. “It’s full?”</p><p>You nodded. “Romano is a criminal and needs to be locked up. I do know this means we’re at risk, but I know what he’s done and I’ve seen some of the reports.”</p><p>Miles sighed. “Yeah, he’s the worst of them all. You are putting yourself at risk, you really are. If you need to take a break from the work, let me know, okay?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “I will.” You gasped. “Yes!”</p><p>He frowned. “Everything alright?”</p><p>You nodded and grabbed your things. “I was in contact with a detective and he’s found a few cases and got them unlocked for us. So, I have more evidence for you in a past case. I’m off to pick them up.”</p><p>He jumped. “Oh! I’ll come with you then.”</p><p>You smiled. “Sure! We can go through it together and seeing as you are prosecuting him, it’d be best if you come with.”</p><p>He pointed at you and winked. “Fantastic. I’ll drive.”</p><p>You walked with him and went in the lift and into his car. He drove down to the station, then followed your lead. You peaked around the door and grinned. “Hi Harvey!”</p><p>Harvey with a hairy big guy with a little gut, he reminded you of a friendly bear and he was the best detective you knew. He said your name and gave you the biggest smile, then opened his arms. “Come here!”</p><p>You ran over and hugged him. “Hi!”</p><p>“Hello, you alright?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m great, I’m working for the right side now.”</p><p>He looked to Miles. “I can see that.” He offered his hand. “Big fan Mr Carter.”</p><p>Miles smirked. “Thank you, and it’s Miles, please.”</p><p>“Well Miles, I’m glad you hired this one because she’s amazing. She’s even spotted things in my cases I missed, which has led to a case being solved and closed.” He ruffled your hair. “Good little thing.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thanks. So, you said you have some cases for me?”</p><p>He nodded and picked up a box of files and put it on the desk. “Before you say, I know it’s a lot. However, this is all linked to Romano. I really want to see this guy be put away, I do, but there’s only so much we can do here by giving you guys evidence.” He let out a long sigh. “Robert always wanted to save these people, but I know he’s just as crooked as the men he saves.”</p><p>You patted Harvey’s back. “Relax and breathe, remember the breathing techniques I taught you.”</p><p>He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sorry. I get very passionate.”</p><p>You giggled. “That’s a good thing. So, could you talk through things with Miles while I check everything?”</p><p>He nodded. “Sure. So, Miles, let’s get to work.”</p><p>You sat down and opened the box, then you went through a few of the files. You winced at some of the crime photos. Your phone vibrated in your pocket, which you knew it would be Levi. You pressed the button and smiled. “Hi handsome.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “You have such a relaxing voice.”</p><p>You giggled. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just missed you.”</p><p>You blushed. “I’ve been missing you too, but I actually have some really good information.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>You hummed and looked through more files. “Yeah, I’ve been given more files on Romano. Crimes and some of the photos are…” You looked at one and looked away. “Very graphic.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be looking at pictures like that sweetheart.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “Did you just give me a pet name?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I uhh…umm…tch, maybe…”</p><p>You hummed. “Well, I’ll call you…” You frowned and smiled. “Honey. Pudding. Cupcake!”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “I love them all.”</p><p>You giggled. “I love them too. Oh, maybe I should think of more. Pumpkin! Kitten! Ah! How about sugar.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Fuck I love you…”</p><p>You blushed. “Did you just?”</p><p>“Yeah…I did…that…okay?”</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah, because I love you too.”</p><p>Levi smiled and turned in his office chair so people walking past or coming in his office couldn’t see. “You do?”</p><p>You looked over at Miles and Harvey in deep conversation. “I do. Is it too early to say that? I don’t want you to feel rushed.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “Hey brat, we went on our first date-ish and ended up in my bed together all night long. We then went on another date, then had our third date and I stayed for a week. We’re not normal with how we’ve been and that’s okay. Well, I think it’s okay. All I know is how I feel about you.” He sighed. “Speaking on the phone about feelings is a bit easier than in person, huh?”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah, yeah it is…so…what now?”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat. “Well…I was thinking I come over to your office for lunch, then tonight I’ll pick you up and bring you home and…and…I stay over?”</p><p>You blushed and looked away from Miles and Harvey. “Yes please to all of that.”</p><p>“Good.” He let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m bringing these files home tonight so we can look through them together, okay?”</p><p>“Perfect, but I want hugs first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You leaned against Miles’s desk and laughed at him as he talked to you. He was making you smile and laugh loads. The two of you were a power couple, you’d been tackling so many cases and wining loads. Miles had been rewarding you loads with gifts and thank yous, even the people who you represented had been showering you and Miles in gifts. It was all going perfect, but Romano was getting mad at you both for using so much evidence against him. By the way things were going, he was highly likely going to prison for life for the things you’d found out.</p><p>Miles walked closer to you, then fixed your shirt a little. “You know, I am so thankful to you. You’ve done everything to help me out and I am so proud.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you.”</p><p>He smiled at you. “You’re just so perfect and wonderful.” He looked up and blushed, then pulled away. “Hi, how can I help?”</p><p>You looked over and gasped. “Levi!” You jumped off the desk. “Hi honey.” You saw the look in Levi’s eyes as he walked over to Miles. “We were just talking, that’s all.”</p><p>Levi pointed at Miles. “How much does Romano know about what you know?”</p><p>Miles frowned. “He knows everything, why?”</p><p>Levi flashed his badge. “Does he know how got that information.”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, everyone knows who my researcher is.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “You’re both in danger. Intelligence has told us that Romano is plotting against you both.”</p><p>You sighed. “I’m sure it’s okay.” You saw Levi staring at you, his eyes widening as a red dot appeared on the side of your head. “What?”</p><p>Levi dove at you and tackled you to the ground as the glass window broke. “Get down!”</p><p>Miles dropped to the floor. “I’m down.”</p><p>“Get away from the windows as well!” Levi looked down at you. “You okay?”</p><p>You nodded and gulped. “I’m f-fine. What happened?”</p><p>Levi peaked around the desk, then pulled back as something hit the desk. “Someone is trying to kill you.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>He groaned. “That noise of the glass breaking and that noise against the desk was a bullet. There’s a sniper positioned opposite this building trying to take you out brat, as well as Miles. Romano had to of hired them. Tch, damn it.”</p><p>You whimpered. “What do we do?”</p><p>He pressed his ear piece. “Stay there, okay? Both of you don’t move. Mike? I got an assassination attempt here. I need you to scan the building opposite, then take out the sniper.” He nodded. “Thanks, I’ll keep the two targets safe.” Levi pulled his hand away and lay on the floor next to you. “Miles, you okay over there?”</p><p>Miles sighed. “Yeah. You know, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Wait, really?”</p><p>Miles laughed. “When your job is to put away bad men, you’re going to have a target on your back. You’re lucky your husband is a CIA agent.”</p><p>You and Levi looked at each other, then blushed hard. You cleared your throat. “Boyfriend.”</p><p>He winced at his words. “That is a landmine, huh? Sorry.”</p><p>You shook your head. “It’s okay, I mean, we both like each other a lot and well…we’ve just said I love you recently.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p><p>You giggled. “You live at my place practically, right?”</p><p>Levi blushed and nodded. “Yeah, but your place has been compromised, so you’ll have to live with me for a while.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “That’s okay, but are you okay with it? I know how you are with things being clean.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He looked away. “Hey Miles, I need you to go with on of my team members when they arrive. Both of you need to stay safe until we stop this.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I’m not going into hiding. Me and Miles are about to take Romano to court and he will go down.”</p><p>Levi cupped your face. “Brat.” He heard Mike in his ear. He pressed it. “I’m here, what’s up?” Levi’s eyes widened, then he looked to you. “Thank you for letting me know, over and out.” He sighed. “Miles is not the target, you are.” He sat up. “We’re safe for now, but I have to get you to a secure location.”</p><p>You sat up and hugged yourself. “They’re really after me?”</p><p>“You know something you shouldn’t.” He stood up and pulled you to your feet. “Mr Carter, you are not the target at the moment. However, this young lady is. The CIA are going to take her into protective custody. Any information she has that you need for your trials will be passed onto you through us.”</p><p>Miles nodded. “Sure.” He looked to you. “Be safe and do everything the CIA ask of you, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes…”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you. “Come on, I have to get you to the base so you can be briefed over the plan.”</p><p>You walked with him. “Okay.” You walked out, then gasped and tensed up alerting Levi. “Romano.”</p><p>Levi looked ahead to see Tony Romano with your old boss Robert. Tony was a tanned man who was clean and trimmed to perfection. His suit was Italian perfection, the inside with white satin along with his tie. His black hair slicked back and clean and tamed stubble decorated his face. As he talked to Robert, he had a pure white smile. He just oozed wealth and the cain in his hand just made things worse. He had to be in his late 30s early 40s. Levi gulped. “We have to move.”</p><p>Robert smirked and looked at you and said your name. “Here you are. How’s the new job?”</p><p>Romano looked at you, then whistled. “Robert, why didn’t you tell me the woman you fired was smoking?” He handed Robert his cain and walked over to you. “Tony Romano, pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you, yet I thought you were just some ugly nerd, but you are stunning.”</p><p>You looked at his hand, then up at him. “Do you want to kill me?”</p><p>He smirked and laughed. “Nah doll, seeing you now, why would I? You know, I think I might have you as my own and fuck you. I’m far better than Robert.”</p><p>Levi pulled you away from him. “Let’s get going. We have a lunch date.”</p><p>Romano smiled. “You’re her boyfriend?”</p><p>Levi glared at Romano. “I am and we’re going on a lunch date.” Levi hurried you out of the room and building into his car. “We might have a bigger problem now.”</p><p>You looked over to Levi as you strapped into the car. “What do you mean?”</p><p>He glanced over as he drove off. “Romano doesn’t want you dead anymore.”</p><p>You smiled and sighed. “Oh great, I’m glad.”</p><p>“He just wants you.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “Huh?”</p><p>Levi looked over at you. “I saw the way he was looking at you, it was pure desire and want. I’ve got to protect you at all costs now. I won’t let him have you. You’re my girl, not his.”</p><p>You smiled. “Your cute when you go all protective guard dog mode.”</p><p>He gripped the wheel and let out a long sigh. “I love you brat, I really do. I’m going to get you out of this, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Levi drove for a while, then took you to a plain looking building. He drove down a slope and the wall slid up allowing him to drive in. You sat up and looked around blown away with the tech inside and the sneakiness of the place. Levi pulled up into his spot, then took your hand and pulled you to the lift. He looked down at you. “It’s not that impressive.”</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at him. “Is to me.”</p><p>He smiled a little, then he went back to his usual straight face. He walked with you along to an office. “Erwin?”</p><p>Erwin looked up from his desk. “Levi, you’re here.” He looked to you and smiled. “And with a cute friend too.” He walked over to you and shook your hand. “I’m Erwin Smith, I’ve heard so much about you that I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you in person instead of a picture on the screen and Levi’s word.”</p><p>You glanced at Levi who was blushing. “He talks about me?”</p><p>“Often.”</p><p>Levi groaned. “Tch, shut up eyebrows.”</p><p>He chuckled and brought you over to his desk. “I’ll stop. Anyway, please take a seat we have a lot to go over.”</p><p>You sat and looked around. “So, am I going into protective custody or something?”</p><p>Erwin shrugged. “Sort of. You see, you know something that Romano doesn’t like you knowing, or it’s someone else. Right now, you are a valuable person to many people. Lucky for us Levi has you here. The best course of action is to send you with Levi while he’s on a mission.” He typed on his computer. “You need to go to Paris Levi and follow a lead there regarding Romano’s dealings. There has to be another person involved in all of this.”</p><p>You looked over to Levi. “You’re a spy?”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but we’re not allowed to until we retire. Plus, there are some things I’ve seen and done that I won’t be able to tell you because it’s classified. Please don’t be mad at me that I kept this from you.”</p><p>“Was I part of your mission? With Romano.”</p><p>Levi gulped. “I knew about you and studied your file. You were brought to our attention just because you knew about him, but I didn’t meet you in that bar and take you to mine because of the mission. I did all that, I was with you and fell for you because you’re you. Seducing you or getting information from you was not part of the mission, I swear.”</p><p>Your eyes scanned Levi’s sad and nervous face, then you grinned. “This is so cool! You’re a spy!” You gasped. “And I was the helpless citizen caught up in it all.” You hummed a laugh. “I seduced a spy.” You sat back in your chair. “My life is so cool.”</p><p>Levi let out a shaky sigh. “You’re not mad?”</p><p>You frowned at Levi. “Nah, I mean, you are nothing but king and caring to me. I know you wouldn’t use me for information. You guys could just hack into my computer and get it, it ain’t that super secure.”</p><p>Erwin hummed a laugh. “You’re right.”</p><p>You sat up. “So, am I going to have a new identity for a bit?”</p><p>Erwin nodded and handed over and envelope to Levi. “Cain and Lilith Harper. You are both a powerful couple with large dealings in diamonds and guns on the black market. We’ve already started up a paper trail for you both. Cain is the mouthy one and Lilith a stoic quiet type. You’ll have to head to Hange to get your makeup and outfits done, then off to Armin for the gadgets.”</p><p>You bounced in your seat. “Lilith Harper. This is exciting.”</p><p> “Levi, you should take her to Hange.” You and Erwin stared at Levi, but he didn’t move. “Levi…the sooner you introduce Hange to your girlfriend, the better.”</p><p>Levi groaned and stood up, then held your hand. “Tch, stupid four eyes.” He led you down to the basement full of gadgets to Hange. He glared at the woman. “Don’t say anything, just make us look like our characters.”</p><p>Hange looked to you. “Hi I’m Hange and you are so fucking cute!” She hugged you and gave you a squeeze. “I’m so happy to meet you and that you make my friend so happy. I’ve never known Levi to be this happy and excited to be with someone, it’s amazing.” She cupped your face and squished it. “So cuuuute.”</p><p>Levi growled. “Hange!”</p><p>She grinned. “Sorry, I’ll get you both sorted. I’ll fix this one up and you can fix yourself Levi, seeing as you’ve done this before.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh. “Sure.”</p><p>Hange pulled you behind a curtain, then changed you into a black tight fashionable outfit. You had a white shirt open low, a tight waistcoat on and a blazer on top. Your trousers were tight and you had slight heels on. She put on a pure white wig with a low thick fringe along your eyebrows. She put in contacts in your eyes, so you had almost white blue eyes. She put on black makeup on you and black lipstick, then slipped on leather gloves for you. “There, you now look like a badass.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.” You looked at yourself in the mirror and gasped. “Wow. I look so cool!”</p><p>She giggled. “Glad you like it. Now Lilith wears a lot of black and is very fashionable. Keep the talking to a minimum, got it?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Good. Now go show your boyfriend.”</p><p>You walked out to see Levi had blonde hair slicked back, a fake tattoo on his neck and a finely pressed suit that you were sure Lilith made Cain wear for fashion reasons. He had his coat on his shoulders and was using it like a cape. He looked over to you to show one of his eyes was blue and the other brown. You blushed and smiled. “You look good.”</p><p>He walked over to you and looked the sides of your boobs on show. “How are they staying up without a bra?”</p><p>You sighed. “I have a bra on, then connection in the middle is clear though. I can’t do without a bra; you and I both know because these bad boys are rather big and heavy.”</p><p>He hummed. “I’m impressed.” He leaned closer and saw the clear thing between the two cups. “Oh, there it is.”</p><p>You lifted Levi’s head up by his chin. “Stop staring. My eyes are up here.”</p><p>He looked you in the eyes. “Sorry, you just look so different…” He sighed. “I miss the real you.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m still here.”</p><p>He tapped his forehead against yours. “Yeah, yeah you are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked into the hotel, head held high and butterflies in your gut as you kept going towards the front desk. Levi leaded on the counter. “Cain and Lilith Harper. We have a room booked.”</p><p>The woman looked Levi up and down and blushed. “S-sure.”</p><p>Levi spoke to her in French making her blush more. She giggled loads at Levi’s words, then leaned closer to him and whispered as she eyed you. Levi looked to you as you pulled your sunglasses down to show your almost white eyes. He smirked at you. “I’m not flirting with her, honestly darling.”</p><p>You grabbed the keycard from the woman. “Dick.” You stormed over to the lift and got in, then pressed the button.</p><p>Levi hurried closer. “Lilith, darling please? I wasn’t doing anything naughty.”</p><p>You gave him the middle finger and let the doors close in his face. You let out a long sigh and thought the two of you played your roles well, but you did feel a little jealous of the attention he gave the receptionist. You walked out on your top floor, then unlocked the door to see all your things were there. You went to the floor length windows and admired the pool and balcony. You unpacked your things, then walked into the living room just as the front door slammed open. You looked over to see Levi panting, his wig hair a little dishevelled.</p><p>Levi licked his lips as he looked at you, then closed the door behind him and stalked closer to you. “I was very naughty downstairs, too into character.”</p><p>“You do know it says Cain is devoted to Lilith, right?”</p><p>He stepped up to your and growled as he looked down at you. “Yes.”</p><p>You looked away. “Didn’t look very devoted to me.”</p><p>He played with the long white wig hair. “Is my cute little girlfriend jealous?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He looked to you making you blush. “Tch, don’t deny it brat.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “I hate you so much for being able to read me well.”</p><p>He held your chin between his thumb and finger, then pulled you close and kissed you with a hum. “I think I need to remind you who I really love. We’re in this together brat. I am dedicated to you, even as my character. I love you and Cain loves Lilith. So, don’t worry, my eyes will not wander unless it’s wandering all over your body.”</p><p>You giggled. “I believe you.”</p><p>“Good, but I’m still going to prove my love.”</p><p>You bit your lip and start to unbutton his blazer and shirt. “Me too.”</p><p>He kissed along your cheek to your lips, then spoke to you with a deep voice that seem strained, it was the most arousing voice you’ve ever heard from this man. You loved Levi’s voice, it always turned you on and sent a shiver through you, but this was so animalistic and possessive. “Can I have you?”</p><p>You nodded and whimpered slightly as your aching for him almost became painful. “Yes, please Levi.”</p><p>His pupils blew wide, his breath hitched, he’d never been so excited be with someone, he’d never been this turned on in his life. He picked you up and put you onto the bed. He kissed down your body to where your shirt ended, he pushed his hands up and moved your shirt up as well. You hummed and mewled at him as your shirt slowly went up. You felt panic in you, this was the first time Levi and you were going to be physical since dressing up. You grabbed his wrists and stopped him. He looked up at you. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“I-I…umm…I’m not me…this okay?”</p><p>His fingers delicately traced patterns on your bare skin. “You’re beautiful no matter what. You really are. I know that behind this makeup and wig you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world.”</p><p>“You’re too kind.”</p><p>He sighed. “Tell you what, why don’t we just take off all these clothes so we are ourselves?”</p><p>You smiled at him and blushed, then you let his wrists go. “Sure.”</p><p>He pushed your shirt up more. He pulled your shirt off, then threw it onto the floor. He knelt up and looked down at you, to him you were stunning in every way, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He eyed your chest heaving in excitement, your breasts looking so pretty in your nice bra. He leaned down, then kissed along your skin, then ran his tongue along it making you moan at him tending to your sensitive skin. “So soft, so pretty.” He slipped his hands under you, then felt your bum.</p><p>You smiled at him. “Your smile is the cutest.” He hummed, then he held the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He heard you whimper and gasp at the sight, he felt a sense of pride bubble up in his chest, because you liked what you saw, you liked him a lot. You sat up and reached for him. “Can I?”</p><p>He took your hands, then placed then on his abs. “You can touch me as much as you like, you always can.”</p><p>You blushed and smiled, then your hands began tracing his muscles with his hands on top of yours. You leaned close, then kissed between his pecs. “You call me beautiful, but really you are.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You smiled up at him and kissed all over his chest, he was so warm and soft. You pushed your hands up, he let them go. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then tugged him close to you as you kissed him. You hummed in delight as he kissed you back with such love and passion. He slowly lay down on you, his length strained in his trousers at the need to be with you. He fought his animal side, he wanted to savour being with you, he wanted this first time being in Paris with you to last, even if he’d been so desperate to be with you since getting you safe. He grinded against you and moaned at the contact, just doing this with you felt so good, especially feeling your breasts pressed firmly against his bare chest.</p><p>You moved your hands down him, your body singing at his touch, his lips and his tongue. You wanted more, so much more. You pulled from his lips and let him attack your neck, he adorned it with marks. You gasped and moaned as you felt his need rub against your clothed heat, he felt so nice and big. You hummed and shivered as the excitement of it all made your hands shake. You moved your hands down his body more, then your pulled at his belt. You slowly undid it, then you unbuttoned his trousers. “Levi.”</p><p>He pulled from your neck as he felt you undo his zip. “Wait, not yet.”</p><p>You pouted at Levi, which looked so cute to him. “But Levi.”</p><p>He smiled. “Not yet.” He kissed down your body. “I have to taste you first.” He undid your trousers. “If you’ll let me.”</p><p>You nodded. “I-If you want to.”</p><p>“So badly.”</p><p>You blushed, your old shy self that didn’t believe in yourself came back. “Y-You don’t have to, I m-mean isn’t it dirty?”</p><p>He glared up at you. “Dirty? Don’t say that at all about yourself. You’re not dirty at all.” He slowly pulled you trousers off, then threw them across the room. He noticed your legs were pressed together; your knees pulled towards you. He placed his hands on your knee, then gently ran his thumbs on your skin. “Are you afraid of me? Afraid that I’m still using you?”</p><p>You shook your head. “Not at all. I love you.”</p><p>He kissed your knee. “Then don’t be scared, I really, really want to do this. The amount of nights I’ve laid awake and imagined being between your legs. The mornings I lay awake looking your body over. I just want to hold you, make you feel pure heaven over and over.” You whined a little as he massaged your skin, you slowly opened your legs from him, a shiver ran through him, you wanted him so much it was driving you crazy. “The noises you make drive me insane.” He pushed his hands down the outside of your thighs, then held your underwear and dragged them down. “And what your buttons are, they’re cute ones.” He threw your underwear to the side, then he moved your legs over his shoulders, then he leaned down slowly. You shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on your thigh. “Here?” He lightly kiss as you hummed, then he moved closer, his lips dragging against your skin. “Here too.” He moved a bit higher and closer to your heat, he lightly blew on your skin, then kiss. You raised your hips slightly and shivered. “Here is the best.” He bit down on the sensitive spot, you gripped the sheets and hummed, you moaned as he swirled his tongue over the mark. He pulled away, then looked up at you. “Beautiful.”</p><p>You blushed and covered your face with your hands, then giggled. “How is it possible? You only have to nip and kiss me and I’m a gooey mess.”</p><p>He kissed his way up to your hip bone, then nipped it. “Maybe because you love me.”</p><p>You hummed in delight. “I do love you so much, but I also think you’re very talented.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He slipped his hand over your stomach, then pressed down. He squeezed your thigh to comfort you, he could tell you were a little nervous and shy still. He loved that about you, how one minute you were confident and spouting some very insightful and wise things, then the next you were all cute and shy on him blushing away. You were everything to him, his adorable, cute, strong, brave and funny stranger me met in a bar.</p><p>He was excited, so excited to be like this with you in Paris of all places. Levi had been thinking and dreaming of this moment for so long. He licked up your heat and felt you jump, he soothed you with his hand, he was letting you know you were safe. He licked again and felt you relax a little at his touch, he smirked a little, he felt pride in you wanting him now. He pressed his tongue flat this time, then slowly licked up your heat in a teasing manner. You moaned at him in delight, he was loving this so much. He focused on your bud, then gave it a tiny lick. You bucked a little at him, he’d found one of the best buttons. You reached your hand down as he lightly teased your bud, then your clasped his hand on your tummy.</p><p>He tested out different patterns on your bud, he wanted to know if there were any new ones you loved. When he heard you mewl and moan the most, he made note of them in his head to do them always. As soon as he had a collection of new patterns, he used them one after another on you. You gripped his hand hard; you arched your back and began panting. You couldn’t believe how good Levi was with his tongue, even after the amount of times you two had been physical. You hummed at him, then shifted your legs. He glanced up at you, then took your bud into his mouth and sucked. You whined and whimpered at him; it was good, too good. You squeezed your legs against his head.</p><p>He shifted his hand from your thigh to your heat. He moved a slender finger up and down to comfort you, to make you relax a little. He pressed his finger into your heat slowly, he felt you squeeze him in delight. You moaned his name and moved your hips. He pressed inside you, then when you didn’t react the way he wanted you to, he moved his finger and pressed again. You yelped a moan at him. He smirked after finding the other button to make you feel heaven, he loved pressing all your buttons. He pulled his finger out, then pressed you into your heat and pressed over and over the spot within you and sucked on your little bud. You panted and wined at him, a fire coursing through every inch of you.</p><p>You rocked your hips to his movements; you squeezed your hand and moaned his name over and over. Your legs were beginning to shake, your body bubbling in bliss. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes tightly. You squeezed your toes, but you couldn’t hold on any longer. You felt the snap and the rush of pleasure go from your heat and all the way through your body. Your body relaxed, completely. You’d never felt this relaxed in so long. You lay there, body limp as you panted and enjoyed the last bits of pleasure fading away and Levi helping you ride out that pleasure.</p><p>Levi pulled from you, he licked his fingers and his lips, then crawled up your body and kissed you. You hummed and tangled your finger in his hair, you tugged a little earning you a little growl from him. You smiled at him, then pulled from his lips. You rolled over onto him, then sat up. You smiled down at him. “That was so worth the wait.”</p><p>He smiled at you and ran his hands up your thighs. “It was.”</p><p>“Buuuuut.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>You leaned down and giggled. “It’s not over yet handsome.”</p><p>“Exciting.”</p><p>You hummed and leaned over to the bedside draw to see the hotel had put protection in there, you opened it and pulled out a condom. You sat up and folded your arms. “So, do you want me to?”</p><p>He shook his head. “A woman gave me oral before and I hated it so much, it’s so dirty. Still a no.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay, I won’t do anything you don’t want. Communication is key, right?”</p><p>He sat up and nodded. “Right.” He kissed and nipped your neck making you giggle. “So, want to know what’s on my mind?”</p><p>You nodded. “Please.”</p><p>“I want you naked under me moaning my name.” He purred and growled against your ear making you shiver. “I want to be inside you.”</p><p>You kissed Levi roughly, your body grinding against his. “I want you too.” You tucked the condom in your bra, then you looked down and pulled Levi’s trousers down. You jumped off him and the bed, then whipped his trousers and boxers off. You looked up and blushed at finally seeing his hard length, you gulped and licked your lips, it always surprised you how big he was.</p><p>Levi took the condom off you. “I’ll do this, because I’m afraid if you touch me I might not last.”</p><p>You giggled. “I’m honoured you think I’m so alluring.”</p><p>He let out a shaky breath after pulling down the protection on himself. “You have no idea what you do to me.”</p><p>You moved closer on your knees and straddled him. You sat down so his length ran along your heat, he sucked in air between his teeth. You hummed and began rocking against him. “I think your lovely words and looks let me know.” You bit your lip. “And the very, very hard length of yours against me lets me know.”</p><p>He ran his hands up your side and moaned. “So good…you feel so good.”</p><p>You dotted his face with kisses, then raised up and let out a sigh as your body ached and craved for what was next. “Levi?” He gulped, and held your hip and his length, then he guided you as you slowly lowered down onto him. You held your breath and hummed as just the head was in. You closed your eyes and focused as your body tingled. You sighed and opened your eyes and slowly pushed down. Levi looked up at you, mouth slightly open as he moaned at you. You lowered yourself fully on him and took him all. Your body squeezed him in delight, he just felt so good. You tapped your forehead against his and smiled. “I’m so happy we’re together in this.”</p><p>He smiled at you. “I should have protected you sooner, but now I won’t stop keeping you safe. I’m so excited to be with you.”</p><p>You smiled and undid your bra, then you slipped it off and dropped it off the bed. “And excited for this.”</p><p>He growled and leaned forwards and captured a bit of one in his mouth. You held the back of his head and hummed in delight, you were kind of glad you played a married couple, had makeup and fashionable clothes with accessories, because Levi was covering you in little marks. You rocked your hips against him making him bite a little harder. You moaned and sighed, then rocked your hips a little faster. Levi felt good, he felt really good inside you. You cursed Romano for throwing you both into this kind of life, this shitty situation, but it meant you and Levi could be in beautiful places in the world together as a couple. You loved Levi, you really loved him, so you hoped he loved you just as much and wanted to keep you around until you both passed away. It was such a whirlwind relationship, but it was filled with love a passion.</p><p>Levi held your hips firmly, then began moving you up and down on him. You hummed and whined a little, it felt good, too good. You placed your hands on his shoulders, then leaned back a little and moved with him. Your body began to tingle again in delight, with every movement up and down, you felt a little surge of pleasure. You moved one of your hands to tangle in Levi’s hair, you pulled his head away from your chest stopping him from covering your breasts in little love bites. You looked down and saw so many, but you didn’t let it bother you right now. You lifted Levi’s head up, then whined at him a little. He smiled at you, then captured your lips in a loving kiss. You sighed at the kiss, like everything was perfect now he was kissing you. You adored kissing him all the time, he was just so talented at making you feel so loved.</p><p>Levi squeezed your hips, then bucked up to meet your movements. You whined and moaned at him, the roughness of his actions setting your body on fire. Levi wasn’t happy with your moans though; you weren’t making the noises you were when he went down on you. He angled your hips in the direction he believed was best, that he knew he’d rub past and press against the spot within you. He thrusted hard and heard a moan he’d always loved so much to hear from you. He repeated his actions over and over. You squeezed him hard, you shuddered and clenched up, your body was on fire. Levi kissed your chest all over, then your neck. He smiled against your skin, then moved his hand down and rubbed your bud. You shook in his hands, then felt a snap in your body. You moaned and felt the warmth a trickle through you.</p><p>You flopped against Levi, then grinded your hips against him as you carried on enjoying the pure bliss. He wrapped his arms around you, then turned you around and lay you on the bed. He played with your hair, then kissed your face all over. You hummed in happiness, then opened your eyes to look at Levi. You cupped the side of his face, then pulled him into a kiss. He rocked his hips slowly into you, you moaned and mewled at him in delight. Your nails dragged down his back lightly, this only encouraged Levi to buck more into you. You whined at him, you wanted more, just a bit more. You rocked your hips to meet his. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss more. You smiled and felt your heart flutter in delight, you wished Levi would kiss you for forever, it just made you feel so loved and wanted by him.</p><p>He ran his hands up your arms, then slammed them above your head. He pulled from your lips, smiled at you, then looked down at you as he slammed his hips hard into you. You cried out and pulled the most beautiful face riddled with pleasure. Levi growled at you, then began repeating his actions. He glanced down at your chest to your breasts, he sped up a little and watched your perfect mounds bounce. He growled more, then squeezed your hands tightly. To him your body felt amazing, he couldn’t believe how good you felt. Your moans and face were the best thing about this all, you looked so wonderful.</p><p>He let your hands go, then knelt up and held your hips up a little. He grinded into you at first and watched your face a moment. You had a happy smile, like you had a gentle pleasure in your body. He increased his speed and got a little rough with you, he was being just a little possessive with you, after all most men he’d met around you wanted you. He squeezed your hips hard, so much so that it was going to leave marks on your lovely skin. You reached out for Levi, then grabbed his wrists as he held you. You moaned and arched your back, this roughness felt divine, but you weren’t sure what set Levi off. You just knew you had to hold onto him for dear life. You were glad no one’s room was near yours, because you and Levi were making some very lewd noises and you were both moaning a lot.</p><p>Levi let your hips go and lowered his whole weight onto you, he’d shown you his possessiveness and jealousy, but now he wanted to shower you with love. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed your face all over as his body dragged against yours as he grinded against you. His body rubbed perfectly against your sensitive skin, as well as your bundle of nerves. He kissed along to your neck and saw an area he hadn’t yet mark. He kissed your neck, then sucked and nipped at your skin making you moan his name. Your body clenched around Levi, your nails dug into his back more which were bound to leave marks on him, but he wouldn’t care, he’d wear them with pride. In fact, Levi would love it if you nipped and bit his neck and made your mark on him, but that would have to wait because he was too occupied by marking your neck.</p><p>You whined at him. “Levi.” He pulled from your neck, then kissed you and hummed. He could feel you were near your end and he was close to his. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers in his hair and other hand on his back. You kissed along his jawline, then nipped a little making him buck hard. You gasped at his action, then kissed to his neck. You licked a bit of his neck, he growled at you, then bucked into you hard and fast, he tried to maintain a rhythm, but he was so close and wanted you to finish first. He angled his hips and instead of rubbing the spot within you, he just slammed into it. You bit down hard onto Levi’s neck, then felt the snap inside you. You enjoyed and moaned at the rush of pleasure surging through your body, you shook slightly. Your mind went blank, your hearing zoned out as you just enjoyed the pure euphoria.</p><p>Levi whined a little as you let go of his neck to moan, he loved hearing your moan of pleasure, but he really liked you biting him. He gripped the sheets by your head, then moaned your name as he felt his release shake his body. Levi adored his pleasure you gave him always, your body was divine, you were divine. He slowed the rocking of his hips, then lay against you and panted against your neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling throbbing away in him, the feeling of being within you just for a little longer. He sighed, then pulled out of you causing you to hum so sweetly. He kissed your cheek loads. “I love you.”</p><p>You smiled and opened your eyes, then looked at Levi. “I love you too.” You hugged him and giggled. “I can’t believe I still have my wig on and contacts. I hope my wig isn’t too messy.”</p><p>Levi hummed a laugh. “Mine is messy from your touch.” He kissed your cheek. “You’re so cute. When we have time, I’m going to take you on the best date ever here in Paris.”</p><p>You giggled. “I can’t wait.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sat watching tv, the subtitles on you help you know what was being said. You flicked through the channels then stopped on the news. You went pale, your stomach dropped as you saw the worst possible news for you. You welled up and felt a little panicked, you just wanted to get away, you wanted to run for it. You were so mad about it, but upset too. You were confused about how to feel, what to do, what to say and how your life was going to play out now. You also knew that this was all going to be a lot harder for Levi and the CIA to do their mission.</p><p>Levi walked into the room and let out a sigh. “That’s some work done for now. I’ve reached out my feelers and we should have a head start.” He looked over at you. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p><p>You pointed at the tv. “It’s bad Levi.”</p><p>He walked over. “What’s bad?”</p><p>You gulped hard and looked at the screen. “Romano has been released.”</p><p>Levi sat on the sofa next to you. “What? Why?”</p><p>You rubbed your tears. “It’s my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I should have stayed with Miles. He needed my work and research to put Miles away, but without my help and support that asshole walked free.”</p><p>Levi wiped your tears from your cheeks. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “It is.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>You tapped your forehead against Levi. “But Levi, things are more dangerous now. He’ll come for me, he’ll find me and take me away from you.”</p><p>Levi cupped your face. “Listen to me brat, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>He sighed and tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you so very much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“I will stop Romano.” He let your face go, then held your hands. “I swear to you I will stop him either by putting him away for good, or by killing him.”</p><p>You gulped. “I…I…okay.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “Just stick to what we have to do, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>He got up. “Now, put on your best outfit because we have somewhere important to go.”</p><p>You smiled at him and got up. You went into the bedroom and put on high waisted trousers and a fancy bra. You slipped on a jacket that was just sleeves. You fixed your wig so you had two long plats and two long pieces of hair at the front. You admired yourself in the mirror, then slipped on boots and walked out to see Levi fixing his waistcoat and rolling his sleeves up. You smiled at him and bit your lip. “You look sexy.”</p><p>Levi looked over at you and whistled. “Fuck me.”</p><p>You walked over and slid your hands up his chest. “Please do.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “You ready Lilith?”</p><p>You nodded. “So, what are we doing?” He didn’t answer you. “Levi?”</p><p>He blinked a few times. “Hmm? Oh, sorry. Yeah uhh we have a fashion show to go to.” He popped a stylish hat on your head with a long feather on it. “There are a lot of bad people at the event, so please stay close to me and remember how to play as Lilith.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Got it.”</p><p>He winked at you. “Good girl.”</p><p>You put your hands in your pockets and clicked your neck. “Let’s hope I’m okay at acting.”</p><p>He smiled. “You’re always good in the bedroom when we roll play.”</p><p>You smacked him with the back of your hand. “Ass.”</p><p>He handed you small round black sunglasses. “I am.” He walked with you to the lift, then texted on Cain’s phone to get you both a ride. Levi’s whole aura changed as he became Cain. Levi slipped his hand over your bum, then into your back pocket. He grabbed you bum and squeezed it over and over making you hum. You both walked out together and went outside to the private car. As you both passed people, they moved out the way and stared. You and Levi just commanded respect and attention from everyone. Once the driver opened the door, Levi referred to it “After you my love.”</p><p>You slipped into the car and sat. “Thanks.” You grabbed a glass and poured yourself some champagne. You noticed Levi was looking at you. “What?”</p><p>He lowered his phone. “You drinking?”</p><p>You sipped it. “Yeah. You going to tell me off?”</p><p>“Where’s mine?”</p><p>You lowered your glass and kissed Levi and hummed. “There.”</p><p>He growled at you. “Tastes great.”</p><p>You poured him a glass and handed it over to him. “Drink up.”</p><p>He downed the drink and hummed. “I would prefer it if it was on your naked body.”</p><p>You drank more. “I’m sure you would.”</p><p>He leaned closer, his lips against your ear as he put his arm around you. “Don’t do anything risky, okay? I need you to keep your eyes open and alert me to anyone who is suspicious.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He kissed by your ear. “You really do look beautiful tonight.”</p><p>You kissed under his jawline loads. “So do you lover.” You let out a long sigh and tangled your fingers in his wig hair, then massaged his scalp. “Handsome, so handsome.”</p><p>He kissed your cheek loads and hummed. “I’m a lucky man to have you.” He looked to the door as it opened, then he got out first and helped you out. You walked past a huge line of people desperate to get into the show. Levi put his hand in your pocket and hand on your bum and led you inside the building. “Just follow my lead and if it gets too much, just head to the bathroom, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He led you around the hall, then up to the bar to get you both drinks. Both of you scanned the room searching for anything. “This whole thing is a ruse, a cover for underground selling.”</p><p>You glanced at Levi. “Is everything out there a cover up?”</p><p>“Mostly.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh, then looked away and locked eyes with someone, a woman. “Maria Longara, she’s a contact for Romano. She’s an ex of his, but still determined to help him to win him back.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “We’ll have to win her over.”</p><p>You slapped his bum. “Go get her tiger.”</p><p>Levi growled at you. “I’m not going to flirt with another woman in front of you.”</p><p>You stared at him. “Fine then, I’ll flirt with her.”</p><p>“You?”</p><p>You nodded. “She’s bi.” You rolled your shoulders. “I don’t like leading people on, but she’s a bad woman that deals with drugs and weapons.” You winked at Levi. “Wish me luck.”</p><p>“Brat…”</p><p>You walked over to Maria, she was a stunning tall tanned goddess of a woman with flowing brown locks and almond eyes. You walked around her and hummed. “Perfection.”</p><p>Maria blushed. “Thank you, but who are you?”</p><p>You smiled at her. “Lilith Harper.”</p><p>She gasped and shook your hand. “I’m honoured to meet you. I’ve heard things about you and Cain. I know you are a fashion icon and well…” She leaned closer. “Other more fun things.” She winked at you. “You here with you husband?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>She smirked and looked you up and down. “Wow, you look fantastic.”</p><p>You hummed. “I know.” You pulled and played with her hair a little, then adjusted her outfit. “Glow.” You left a lingering touch making her shiver, then you walked away and back over to Levi. “Give it time.”</p><p>Levi purred at you. “This what you do to me?”</p><p>You pushed your hands up his chest. “You’ll never know.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “You think it worked?”</p><p>“Maybe.” You walked away from Levi and over to your seat.</p><p>Levi put his arm around you. “You did well, because she’s itching to come over to you.”</p><p>You turned your body to Levi, then traced the tattoos on his neck and massaged his shoulder a little. You whispered in Levi’s ear. “Whoever Maria is with, they are also a person of interest.”</p><p>He nodded. “Got it.” He started to blush. “You know, this is really difficult to focus with you being so cute and close.”</p><p>You pulled back a bit. “Sorry, I’ll tone it down a little.”</p><p>He placed his hand on your thigh, then slid it up and close to your heat. “Don’t.”</p><p>You hummed and looked away from him at Maria. She wandered over, then took the seat right next to you. You both watched the fashion show start. You glanced over to Maria, then pulled your sunglasses down and winked at her. She blushed hard as she looked at you, then she looked away in embarrassment. You pushed your glasses back up and hummed, then you leaned closer to her as the fashion show started. “That would make your eyes pop.”</p><p>She smiled and hummed. “Thank you.” She put her hand in her pocket, then handed a card over to you. “We’re having a little get together with drinks later, the best kind of people will be there. People like you and your husband, if you know what I’m getting at.”</p><p>You smiled and looked at the information, then put it down your bra. “We’ll be there.”</p><p>Levi leaned over and nipped your earlobe. “What is my darling wife doing?”</p><p>“Making friends.”</p><p>He slid his hand over your shoulder and rested on your breast. “Does this mean I’m going to see less of you?”</p><p>You moaned and patted his cheek. “No darling, I always have time for you.” You held his face and licked his ear. “I want you later.” You pulled back and smiled at Maria, then looked back to the fashion show and knew nothing about the fashion, but you appreciate it.</p><p>Maria stood up at the end. “See you there Lilith.”</p><p>You smiled and waved at her. “Bye.” You reached into your bra, then pulled out the card and handed it to Levi. “We’re in.”</p><p>Levi took the card, then cupped the back of your neck and pulled you into a passionate kiss. “I love you so much. You’re amazing.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thank you.”</p><p>He looked down at the card. “Let’s go to this party then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in the party and Levi had made himself the life of the party, which was a huge contrast to when he was normal Levi. Cain was a social person, always making friends and selling as much as possible so he could make a huge profit for himself and his wife. All the guys around Levi were making a big fuss of him and you, especially you because of how pretty you were and quiet. Levi grabbed you and nibbled your neck loads, you held back your squeals because that’s not what Lilith would do. You grabbed Levi’s face and purred at him. “Guess what?”</p><p>He hummed at you. “What?”</p><p>“All of me? You own it.”</p><p>He growled at you. “Yes.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked at the other men, then kissed Levi. “I’m heading off to talk to a friend, you be a good boy now.”</p><p>“Can’t promise anything.”</p><p>You winked at him, then walked away and through the party to see Maria. “Hello.”</p><p>She smiled at you. “Lilith.”</p><p>You hummed. “Name?”</p><p>She giggled. “Maria.”</p><p>You took her hand and kissed it. “The name matches the beauty.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You looked around. “Slow party.”</p><p>She smirked. “This isn’t everyone, we have the best meeting coming in Rome. It’s a little get together for only the exclusive kind of people like us.” She moved closer to you and played with a long strand of your hair at the front. “I’d like to see you there.” She let go of your hair, then played with your necklace and moved slowly down with her finger lightly touching your skin. “Your taste in fashion is amazing.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>She gulped and hummed. “Want to see something?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>She smiled and held your hand, then pulled you along to a door. She tapped on the panel, then waited for the door to open. She pulled you inside the room that just looked like a normal office. She let your hand go and walked to the desk and tapped on the panel. She looked up at you and grinned. “Look at what we’ve got.” A door opened with a staircase going down. “Let’s go down.”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>She walked down and flicked on lights with you following behind. “This is a little collection we have.”</p><p>Your eyes widened as you looked around the place, the weapons here were mind blowing. You knew every single one of them were illegal and it would cause so much carnage. “This is it?”</p><p>She gulped hard. “This…this not good enough?” She frowned and nodded. “You’re right, this isn’t good enough.” She walked over to a gun, then picked it up. “You deserve better.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m a high maintenance woman.”</p><p>She walked over to you and slipped your hands over your waist. “I like that.”</p><p>You put your fingers on her lips before she could kiss you. “I’m a married woman.”</p><p>She sighed. “I can kill him for you.”</p><p>You laughed and pulled away from her. “I find him entertaining.”</p><p>“You could do so much better without him.</p><p>“I’m just a woman into fashion and diamonds, he’s the weapons person.” You lightly touched some of the guns with a gloved hand. “Besides, our empire is mostly his.”</p><p>She placed her hand on yours. “These men are a pain.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, they are.”</p><p>“One the most of a bother?”</p><p>You looked to her. “Tony Romano, you know him?”</p><p>She clenched her jaw. “I do, he’s a thorn in my side, but he’s great business wise. He hurt you?”</p><p>You walked up the stairs with her following. “He’s hunting someone I care about.” You glanced back at her. “An old friend who is as innocent as they come. He wants to hurt her.”</p><p>She shook her head, then sat on the desk and shook her head. “Tony is a piece of shit, he really is. There anything I can do to stop him?”</p><p>“Is he linked to this? All of this?”</p><p>She nodded. “He is. Is that an issue?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, no I can handle him. My husband is the issue, he wants to skin him if he could.”</p><p>“I’d like to see that.” She led you to the door. “Rome is the best place to go next. I’ll give you the information.” She handed you a piece of paper. “I want to see you there.”</p><p>You nodded. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Good.” She opened the door for you. “I think the men are all in one room discussing business, but I think me and you could conduct better business together.”</p><p>You smiled. “I think so too.”</p><p>She looked over to an attendant as he spoke to her in French, she bowed her head, then looked to you. “I hope to see you soon.” She leaned closer and kissed you. “I like you a lot. I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>“Me too.” You watched her walk off, then you wandered the halls and found Levi leaving a room full of men. “Cain.”</p><p>Levi looked over to you. “Lilith.” He walked over to you and slipped his hands over your waist and kissed you. He frowned a little and licked his lips. “Why do I taste cherries?”</p><p>You blushed and whispered. “Come.”</p><p>He smiled at the men. “Sorry fellas, but the wife wants me to come.”</p><p>One laughed. “If you’re not up for it, I am.”</p><p>Levi pushed you along. “I don’t think you can choke her the way she likes it. I’ll see you in about an hour.”</p><p>You held Levi’s hand and pulled him along. “Two.”</p><p>“Oh, I like that.”</p><p>You winked to the men, then led Levi to the bathroom. You then turned in the hall and snuck down it to the room Maria took you too. You frowned, then mumbled numbers under your breath and tapped them in making it go green. You pushed the door open and yanked Levi inside. “Okay, so a lot happened and well…I need to show you something big I found out.” You ran over to the desk and remembered her tapping it. You tapped it in a sequence, then grinned when it worked. “Yes.” You ran over to the door opening. “Lock the door in.”</p><p>Levi did. “What’s going on?”</p><p>You waved him over. “Just come.”</p><p>He followed you down the stairs. His eyes widened when you turned on the light. “Fuck.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Romano is involved in all of this.”</p><p>Levi gulped. “Fuck. Tch, this is good, but this is dangerous too.” He looked at some of the guns. “Very dangerous.”</p><p>You hugged yourself. “What now?”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “You need to stop being involved with Maria.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “Can we get to the bathroom and pretend we’re fucking so I can tell you two things, one is a confession.”</p><p>He raised a brow. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay, let me bug this room and the office, then we’ll move on to finish the act.”</p><p>You gave him a small smile. “Sure. I’ll wait up top.”</p><p>“Okay.” You walked upstairs and looked around casually. You heard Levi come up top, then close the door and begin bugging the room. He walked up behind you and slipped his arms around you. “All done brat.”</p><p>You gave him a tiny smile. “Alright. Shall we go?”</p><p>He kissed your shoulder. “Yeah.” He hurried with you down the hall into the bathroom, then he locked it. “So, what’s going on?”</p><p>You handed him a piece of paper. “Another contact location. Romano might be there.”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Alright.” He looked at the information. “We’ll be there. I managed to get a lot in my meeting too. I have connections now with a lot of them liking me.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>He lifted your head up so you’d look at him. “Somethings still bothering you.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked away. “It’s Maria.”</p><p>He frowned. “What about her?”</p><p>“She…she kissed me.” You gulped and put your hands up. “I didn’t kiss her back though, she kissed me. I’m sorry. I know I should be on guard more, or be careful, but I just…I’m sorry.”</p><p>He pulled you into a hug and saw how upset you were. “Shh. Don’t be so upset, okay? I know you didn’t kiss her and wouldn’t want to kiss her. You like me. In fact, you are so in love with me that you came over my place, then started seeing me over and over. Tch, you were obsessed brat.”</p><p>You looked up at him and pouted. “I’m not, you were.”</p><p>He hummed and pinched your cheek. “Yeah, yeah I was the obsessed one. I could not stop thinking about you all the time.” He leaned closer. “So, she was why you tasted of cherries.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”</p><p>He smirked. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make you taste like me instead.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He moaned and pressed you against the wall.</p><p>You pulled from his lips and panted as he kissed to your neck. You hummed and mewled. “Levi, we can’t actually have sex here.”</p><p>He pulled back. “I know, sorry.” He sighed. “I just got so excited to be with you. There’s also the fact that some woman kissed my girlfriend. I’m a little jealous I guess.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m yours Levi, don’t forget that.”</p><p>He nodded. “I know. We should go back to the hotel. I need to make contact with the team and let them know what we’ve done.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sat on the sofa in the hotel room staring at your phone, not your Lilith phone. You hadn’t had your own phone on in ages, which was sad because it meant nothing from your parents. They knew you were in hiding, but it would be nice just to hear their voices to reassure you in some manner. You loved Levi, you loved spending time with him, he was your everything but sometimes you needed your parents. Mia was so far out of reach too, but you hoped the CIA were looking after her as they promised they would. You knew that due to yours and her strong bond, Romano and Robert might use her against you.</p><p>Levi was pacing as he talked on his phone, then he looked over at you and saw you staring at your phone. He thanked Erwin, then walked over to you as he ended the call. He flopped down onto the sofa, then put his arm around you. “I don’t think it’ll turn on if you stare at it, but it’s cute you’re trying.”</p><p>You blinked a few times when you zoned back in, then you looked to Levi. “Sorry?” You looked to the phone. “Oh, sorry no I was wanting to turn it on just so I could call Mia or my parents. I know I’m not allowed to, but I guess I miss them.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>You nodded, then blushed. “Oh, not that I’m saying that your company and being with you is bad, it’s just that my parents are family.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>You blushed harder. “No, no, not that…I mean…you are my family.”</p><p>He put his hand over your mouth and hummed a laugh. “You are too cute. I get what you mean, I really do. Now, just relax and breathe okay?”</p><p>You nodded and let him move his hand before you spoke. “Yes. Sorry, I just worry. I want you to know that you are the most important person in the world to me.”</p><p>“I know I am.” He held your hand. “But I also know that family is family. Plus, you and Mia are close, really close.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “We are. I just want to check they’re okay, then I can happily lie in your arms all day.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” He picked up your phone and plugged in a device. “This will stop people from knowing your location, it scrambles it.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “You…you’re really letting me check on them?”</p><p>He nodded. “Doesn’t seem fair that I can contact Erwin, who is my best friend, yet you can’t contact your friends and family. It is for your own safety, but you need just a little bit of connection with another.” He turned your phone on, then phoned when you got loads of voicemail from an unknown number. “Odd.”</p><p>You leaned over him to see the missed calls. “Oh, mum called.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “I’ll play them all for you.”</p><p>You grinned. “Thanks. I’m looking forward to hearing my mum’s voice.”</p><p>Your mums voice came through your phone. “Hey sweetheart, I know you can’t answer your phone and everything, but I just wanted to call so you know we’re thinking about you. Your father and I love you so much and we’re very proud of you. I can’t wait to see you again and meet your boyfriend properly! The picture you sent me of him is wonderful, he’s so handsome sweetheart and has a hot body.”</p><p>You blushed. “Oh my god mum.”</p><p>“Anyway! See you soon. Bye.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Sorry about my mum.”</p><p>He hummed. “Your mum thinks I’m hot?”</p><p>You gulped and nodded. “Seems it.”</p><p>He kissed your neck, then nipped your earlobe. “No need to get all shy beautiful. I like that she likes the look of me, means it might be easier for her to fully like me when we meet. I mean, I have a bad mouth and it turns most people away, my personality too.”</p><p>You cuddled him. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>He sighed and rubbed your back. “Thanks. Shall I play the next one?”</p><p>You nodded. “Please.”</p><p>Mia’s voice came through shouting your name. “Girl I miss you so fucking much! I know you’ve probably seen the news, but fuck me Romano is a cock for walking free. It’s madness here. Miles hired me and I’ve been helping him out trying to bring another case against Romano. People are running around like headless chickens, but I’ll tell you what sweetie, you rock and you kept this place stable.” She let out a long groan. “On the plus side, I hope you are having rough, wild and animalistic sex with Levi. You ride that man like there’s no tomorrow. Love you girl! Bye!”</p><p>Levi and you looked at each other with massive blushes, then Levi looked away. “Tch, damn woman.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “You b-better do as sh-she says.”</p><p>Levi growled and nipped your neck. “Yes miss.” He tapped your phone. “Next.”</p><p>You both went stiff as Romano’s voice came through singing your name, then sighed. “Where have you run off to my love? I want to see you. That shot taken at you? That was nothing, okay? It was a misjudgement on my part, but it won’t happen again. I promise.” The message ended, then you leaned over and tapped for the next. Romano said your name again. “You know, hiding from me won’t work. I find everyone who runs from me, everyone. Why do you think there’s no witness for your case? Because I silence all of them. I will find you.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Levi?”</p><p>He tapped for the next causing Romano’s voice to come through. “When I have you, I will do so many things to you. I’m going to.”</p><p>Levi covered your ears so you couldn’t hear what Romano had left on your voicemail. He pulled his hands away. “I’m going to listen to the others in a different room, okay? I don’t want you to hear the rest.”</p><p>You bit your lip in worry. “Is it that bad?”</p><p>He cupped the back of your head, then kissed your forehead. “Just have something nice to eat, okay? I’ll be in the other room and I’m going to contact the team.”</p><p>You sighed. “Okay.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You smiled. “Love you too.” You watched him leave, then you ordered room service. You adjusted your outfit and wig, then ran to the door when it arrived. You leaned in the doorway. “Just leave it next to the sofa.”</p><p>He bowed his head. “Yes Mrs Harper.”</p><p>You followed him and gave him a nice tip. “Thanks.” You sat and ate a few bits of food as you waited for Levi. You weren’t sure what to do, all you knew is Tony Romano was saying stuff on your phone that wasn’t appropriate at all. You sat up when Levi came back. “Hi.”</p><p>He gave you a tiny smile. “Hi.”</p><p>You gulped. “Sooo?”</p><p>He walked over and poured himself a cup of tea. “So, it’s in their hands right now. Erwin is keeping an eye on it and it seems that they are keeping tabs on Tony Romano too and his location. We’re safe for now.”</p><p>You nodded. “Okay. So, are we going to Rome?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, we’ll head off tomorrow. For today though, I’d like to take you on a date.”</p><p>You gasped. “Really!?”</p><p>He sat next to you. “Really, I mean this is Paris and we haven’t been here before. I want you to feel spoiled.”</p><p>You hugged his side. “You’re so sweet and cute. Thank you, I can’t wait.” You flew off the sofa. “I’m going to wear something really nice.” You grabbed a black dress that had a peter pan neckline with a bow, the bottom part was short and very puffy. You tied your wig hair up nicely, then walked out to Levi. “Done!”</p><p>He looked you up and down. “Wow.”</p><p>You gave him a little twirl. “Thank you. I know I’m not me, I’m Lilith, but still I like this dress.”</p><p>“Could you turn around for me?”</p><p>You turned. “Sure.”</p><p>“Bend a little.”</p><p>You bent over. “Okay…why am I doing this?”</p><p>Levi stared at your bum and underwear on show. “Mmm…no reason.”</p><p>You turned to Levi. “Pervert.”</p><p>“What? I’m appreciating my girlfriend’s beauty.”</p><p>You leaned over and held his hands. “Well you should admire it up close. So, get up, kiss me and then let’s go on a date.”</p><p>He stood up and kissed you. “Tch, demanding brat.”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Oh I want to, you’re just demanding.” He let you go. “Let me get my jacket and we’ll head out.”</p><p>You jumped up and down and clapped your hands. “Yay.”</p><p>He sighed. “I have the cutest girlfriend.”</p><p>You giggled. “Maybe.”</p><p>He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, then he held your hand. “I’m thinking a nice walk, maybe visit the Louvre. After that, we’ll go to a nice dessert place or a dinner place.”</p><p>You kissed the back of his hand loads. “Yay.”</p><p>He walked with you into the street. “You’re really happy about this, huh?”</p><p>You nodded. “I am.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.” He put his arm around you and pulled you against him as he walked. “Look, I want you to forget about the whole voicemail thing, okay?”</p><p>You looked up at him. “Okay.”</p><p>“I know what you’re like.” He frowned allow you to see the worry etched all over his face. “You’ll worry about it, then you’ll go off and try and fix the mess and be some sort of hero, but you shouldn’t.” He stopped and cupped your face. “I’ll take care of it all, okay? I’ve trained in the CIA for a very long time, so I will protect you. Romano will be put away and you’ll be able to go back home.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “With you?”</p><p>He nodded and tapped his forehead against yours. “Yes. So, you going to be a good girl?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes, I’ll be good.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Tch, good brat because if you didn’t, I’d punish you.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “H-Huh?”</p><p>He blushed too, then looked away. “Tch, damn it brat, you get me all flustered and saying stupid things.”</p><p>You giggled. “Sorry, but you’re cute.”</p><p>He groaned. “Come on, we need to go to the Louvre.”</p><p>“Do you know much about the art there?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah I do. Plus, I speak a lot of languages, one being French.”</p><p>You gasped. “You’re so cool.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He pulled you into the Louvre and walked around with you telling you about the different works of art, as well as a few translations of things and people for you. You barely paid any attention, because you were too busy staring at Levi with love in your eyes and your head spinning. He made things worse when he talked to people in French, he was just so beautiful, talented and smart. Levi looked to you. “Tch, oi brat? Pay attention, okay?”</p><p>You blushed hard. “S-sorry.”</p><p>He held your hips and pulled you close, then kissed you. “What had you distracted?”</p><p>You hugged Levi and pressed your face against his chest. “You’re so smart and you’re speaking French and you look so handsome. You’re talented too. I’m nowhere near as amazing as you.”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you, then put his other hand on the back of your head. “You’re making me blush. Tch, damn brat. You’re so cute you know?” He sighed. “Did you hear much?”</p><p>“Some. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>He rubbed your back. “It’s okay.” He pulled you away and guided you around the museum. “Try your best to listen to some, okay?”</p><p>You giggled and nodded. “I’ll try.”</p><p>“Am I too distracting?”</p><p>You pouted. “A little.”</p><p>He hummed. “Well, I don’t mind actually. I’m glad I capture your attention.” He pulled you along. “How about a dinner together?”</p><p>You grinned. “I like food, but could we have a nice pastry selection or a cake one?”</p><p>He nodded. “Sure. Anything you want, okay? I want you to feel relaxed and happy.”</p><p>You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re so sweet.”</p><p>He yanked you close. “Because I love you, that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi adjusted his bowtie, then sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Tch, oi brat? Does this look okay?”</p><p>You walked over as you finished putting in an earring, then you smiled at Levi. “You look perfect.”</p><p>He looked you over in your nice long elegant black dress with a slit up the side. “Fuck.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’ll take that as a good sign.”</p><p>He nodded. “You look perfect.”</p><p>You adjusted his bowtie, then fix his lapels. “Handsome as ever.”</p><p>He placed his hands on yours. “Thank you.”</p><p>You leaned close and kissed him. “Let’s go to this casino party then.”</p><p>He sighed and patted himself. “I’ve got everything on me, so we should be good and safe. I just need you to play your character and stay out of trouble, okay?”</p><p> You nodded. “Promise.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He held your hand and walked with you to the car waiting outside for you and him. He sat in the car with you, then let out a long sigh. “I’ll never get used to this.”</p><p>You tilted your head. “The playing a rich guy?”</p><p>He nodded. “I have to have this shitty behaviour and attitude, the kind where I own everything is how I’m supposed to present myself. I don’t enjoy it.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Sorry you have to go through that.”</p><p>He sighed and put his arm around you. “The only good thing this time is I have you with me.”</p><p>You kissed his cheek loads. “I’m glad I make you happy.”</p><p>He squeezed you. “You do. Do I make you happy?”</p><p>You nodded. “Very. So, what do I have to do at this casino night?”</p><p>He kissed the side of your head. “Just do as I say and try not to engage with anyone.”</p><p>You frowned. “What if Maria tries talking to me?”</p><p>“Be polite, but don’t go off with her and talk about weapons, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>“Good brat.” He led you out the car, then walked with you upstairs and inside. “Keep an eye on your drink as well. In fact, only drink things I’ve given you or was handed over to you by the bar staff.”</p><p>You squeezed his arm. “I got this, don’t worry.”</p><p>He sighed. “I can’t help but worry.”</p><p>“I know, but you should focus on your mission.”</p><p>He nodded. “I should and I will.” He walked inside with you and looked around. “Maria is here and it seems like she has a group around her.”</p><p>You looked over at her, then saw at her side was Robert. “What’s Robert doing here?”</p><p>“Tch, damn little shit. I’d love to shoot him now.”</p><p>You gulped. “Will he recognise us?”</p><p>“No, no he shouldn’t. Just make sure you keep your act up and glasses on.”</p><p>You nodded and adjusted your glasses. “Got it.”</p><p>“What would you like to drink?”</p><p>You hummed. “A nice cocktail.”</p><p>He nodded. “Got it.” He leaned on the bar and made his orders, then handed you your drink. He put his arm around you and gave his Cain fake smile to the men that flocked to him. You zoned out and just let Levi talk. He slid his hand to your hip and squeezed making you jump. He looked down at you. “I am a very lucky man, yeah, but she doesn’t like being involved in business too much. Right Lilith?”</p><p>You handed him your empty glass. “Drink.”</p><p>He took it and order another. “See?”</p><p>“Business is boring.”</p><p>Levi handed you another drink. “I know darling.”</p><p>You sipped your drink and hummed. “You going to talk business all night?”</p><p>Levi chuckled. “We’ll play some games.”</p><p>“Win.”</p><p>He smirked at you. “I’ll win for you. Poker gents?” They all agreed and nodded, so they walked to a VIP room to play, that’s when you saw Maria and Robert coming too. Levi sat with you on his lap. He put one arm around you and picked up his guards the dealing handed out. Both of you noticed Robert was eyeing up the slits of your dress, both your chest and legs. You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, one of your hands tangled in Levi’s wig hair. Levi hummed and whispered. “Make sure my devices are on.”</p><p>You ran your hands over his body and made sure the devices were turned on and again information. You lightly kissed his cheek. “Done.”</p><p>He put done his cards and smiled. “I am lucky tonight.”</p><p>Robert smirked. “It’ll be that lucky charm you have sat on your lap.”</p><p>You hummed as you lightly played with Levi’s hair, your arms around him and head against his, your eyes were closed. “Just sending good vibes.”</p><p>Maria smiled. “I like the vibes.”</p><p>You looked over at her and smiled, then you went back to snuggling with Levi and whispered. “I need the bathroom.”</p><p>Levi moved your hand to a knife and whispered back. “Take this.”</p><p>You kissed him and slipped off his lap. “Be back soon. Win loads.”</p><p>“Sure thing, darling.”</p><p>You winked at him, then left the room and went to the fancy bathroom. As soon as you left your arm was grabbed and you were yanked into a corner. You growled, then looked up at Robert. “Let go.”</p><p>He leaned his arm above your head on the wall and moved close. “Hi.”</p><p>You pouted. “No.”</p><p>He frowned. “I didn’t even ask anything yet.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Just let me.”</p><p>You flicked the knife out and pointed it at his throat. “Touch me and I cut you.”</p><p>He held his hands up and laughed as he sweated. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I would.” You smirked. “Better yet, he would.”</p><p>Robert turned around to see Levi looking pissed. “Ah, Cain. I was just having a chat with your wife.”</p><p>Levi pointed is gun under Robert’s chin and pressed hard. “Didn’t look that way.”</p><p>He nervously laughed. “Look Cain, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t touch another man’s wife, got it?” Levi leaned closer. “Especially one that you know takes pleasure in torturing and killing people. Use your head.”</p><p>“Yes Cain, sorry.”</p><p>Levi pulled back. “Say sorry to my wife.”</p><p>Robert looked to you. “Sorry.”</p><p>You pouted and looked away. “I don’t like him.”</p><p>Levi pulled you close with one arm. “I know darling.” He glared at Robert. “I don’t either. Who is your boss?”</p><p>Robert smirked. “Why should I tell you that?”</p><p>“I need to talk to him about you.”</p><p>“He won’t care. He likes women like I like women.”</p><p>You clenched your teeth. “I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>Levi held you back. “No darling, be a good girl and no fighting. I have my ways.” Levi pulled you along to Maria. “Who does Robert work for?”</p><p>Maria frowned. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“He made an aggressive pass at my wife.”</p><p>Maria looked at you, then Robert walking back to the room. Her eyes became filled with rage. “I’ll contact them. He’s become more of a problem than he’s worth.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Maria tapped on her phone, then looked to you. “Are you okay Lilith?”</p><p>You nodded and flicked out your knife. “Wanna cut him.”</p><p>She smirked. “I’d like that too, but the boss wouldn’t be too happy.” She looked down at her phone. “He’s not happy. He should be calling Robert now.”</p><p>Levi looked over to Robert who pulled out his phone, then looked a little scared. “He looks scared of his boss.”</p><p>Maria hummed. “Many are.” She smiled and looked to you. “I think he’d like to meet you both, I can arrange it.”</p><p>Levi nodded. “We’d like that.”</p><p>She smiled. “I’ll get that organised. I’ve been telling them about you both and they like you big time. I’ll keep you both informed. Do you have a contact number?”</p><p>Levi gave her his. “This one should do.”</p><p>She bowed. “Thank you. I’ll send the details. I can imagine they’d want to see things that you sell, so bring a selection.”</p><p>Levi looked down at you. “I know a few things we could bring.”</p><p>“Perfect. Now, back to our game?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>She hummed a laugh. “I have money to win back from you two.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat up in bed, the sun filtering through the balcony window. You smiled and stretched with a moan, then looked down at Levi lying on his stomach tangled in the sheets and hugging his pillow. You leaned over and ran your hand up his bare back making him hum in delight, then you kissed his back. You slipped over and sat on his bum, then lay on his back and wrapped your arms around him and kissed his cheek loads. You nuzzled your face against him, then let out a long sigh as you closed your eyes for a moment. You smirked, then put your hand on his pecs and squeezed.</p><p>Levi frowned. “I was enjoying you lying on me, but now you’re squeezing my pecs.”</p><p>You giggled. “Boobs.”</p><p>“Pecs.”</p><p>You lifted your head and looked at him. “Yes, but they’re also boobs. You like squeezing mine, so I want to squeeze yours.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He skilfully rolled over, then wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek loads. “I prefer this.”</p><p>You giggled. “This is nice.” You sat up and looked down at him. “Very nice. You know, you’d look great tied up in a pretty bow.”</p><p>“You think? I think you’d look nice all tied up.”</p><p>You pouted and hummed. “Maybe.” You gasped. “Do you have a maid costume?”</p><p>Levi growled. “You’d look cute in that.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I meant for you.”</p><p>Levi blushed hard. “Tch, oi brat? I’m not wearing some maid costume.”</p><p>“Why not?” You giggled. “You’d look so cute.”</p><p>He sat up and growled, then attacked your neck making you squeal. He slammed you down against the bed. You screamed as bullets rained through the window. Levi skilfully rolled off the bed with you and hid. He was thankful both of you had clothes on for bed. “Stay down brat, let me handle this.” He reached under the bed, then slid out a case. He tapped in a code, then opened it to reveal a broken apart sniper. He grabbed the scope, then leaded on the bed and looked. “Tch, damn pieces of shit.” He put his gun together and made sure the silencer was on. “Sorry brat, but I have no choice but to kill.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay, just be safe.”</p><p>He winked at you, then started shooting. He lifted his head, then his eyes widened. “Tch, shit.” He grabbed your upper arm, then ran with you across the room as a hissing noise got louder. He threw you over the bar, then jumped over just as an explosion went off. Levi lay on you to protect you as much as possible. He growled, then looked over the counter. “Tch, fucking assholes.”</p><p>You whimpered. “What’s going on?”</p><p>He leaned up a little. “I think Robert is a bit pissed about last night.”</p><p>“He’s trying to kill us?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Think so. It’s a good job we keep our disguises on, huh?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>He kissed you. “Good girl for doing as I ask, now we have to get out of here. I need you to follow everything I ask of you, okay?”</p><p>You bit your lip and gulped. “Yes, but do I get a weapon?”</p><p>He frowned at you. “Now.”</p><p>“But I know how to use a gun.”</p><p>“I’m the agent, you are in protective services. If you kill someone you could get into trouble, so let me protect you.”</p><p>You pouted. “Fine.”</p><p>Levi pulled you up and made you sit next to him, your back against the bar. He grabbed the pistol behind the bar, then put on a silencer. He grabbed a knife as well and peaked over the bar to see the team coming in. He looked to you and whispered. “Stay here.” He snuck around, then grabbed a guy and pulled him behind the bar and pressed he against the floor. “Cover your eyes brat.” He waited for you to cover your eyes, then he stabbed the man. “Tch, messy.”</p><p>You peaked and gasped. “That’s a lot of blood.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “Oi.”</p><p>You gulped. “Sorry.”</p><p>He smiled at you. “It’s okay.” He loaded his gun. “Let’s get this over with, then we run.” He stood up and leaned over the bar and shot the three other men before they could register Levi was there. He panted, then ran over to you. “We’re leaving.”</p><p>“Ah, but.”</p><p>He grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder like a fireman. “Now.”</p><p>You squeaked as he ran. “I could have run with you!”</p><p>“This is faster.” He ran through the hall and down the stairs, you were impressed how Levi was so fast and able to carry you the whole time. He opened a car door, then threw you in the back. He jumped into the front and drove off fast. He looked in the mirror. “Stay down, okay?”</p><p>You sat up. “But I need my seatbelt on.” You squealed as a bullet came through the back window. “Staying down!”</p><p>Levi growled. “Fucking asshole taking a shot at my girl. I’ll kill him.”</p><p>You flew off the seat and smacked into the back of the front seats, then you landed on the floor as Levi broke and turned down a road. “Levi!”</p><p>“Sorry brat, just stay down there.”</p><p>You leaned up. “But what if we crash?”</p><p>“We’ll be okay.”</p><p>You flinched as bullets ripped through the car, then Levi lean out and fire back. He slammed the car into another, then skidded around a corner. You squealed again as you bounced around in the back. You screamed as the car flew, then you slammed against the seats and water rushed into the car. You sat up and looked at Levi, but he was out cold and his head was bleeding. “Levi?” You looked around as the car filled up with water. “Shit.”</p><p>You crawled into the front and sat in the passenger seat. You undid his belt, then leaned over by his feet under the water and felt around for his gun. You grabbed it, then sat up and shot the front window more. You slammed you fist into it cutting it up, then ripped the glass away. The water surged in. You waited for the water to fill the car, then you grabbed Levi and swam out the window and up to the surface. You pulled Levi to the shore, then panted as you looked down at him. You checked his pulse, then listened to his mouth. You couldn’t hear Levi breathing, which filled your heart with fear a dread. You placed your hands on his chest, then you began CPR and prayed that it worked. You tilted his head back, then blew into his mouth. You continued pressing on his chest, then blew into his mouth after.</p><p>You welled up and got angry. “Come on Levi!” You punched his chest. “Wake up you fucking asshole! You said you’d protect me, now wake up!” You slammed your fist hard making him jolt and cough up water. You gasped and smiled. “Levi!”</p><p>He rolled onto his side and coughed more, then looked at you. “Thanks.”</p><p>You hugged him tightly. “You scared me.”</p><p>He squeezed you back. “Sorry.”</p><p>You pulled back and rubbed your tears away. “Don’t do that again.”</p><p>He sat up and smiled. “I won’t.”</p><p>You back handed his chest. “Asshole.”</p><p>He wiped your tears away. “Thank you for saving me.”</p><p>“Well, I love you so I had to.” You noticed blood on him. “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>He looked at him upper arm. “I was shot.” He looked to you. “You’re bleeding too.”</p><p>You pouted. “I had to break the windscreen more to get us both out.”</p><p>He got up, then pulled you to your feet and coughed. “Come on. We’ll go to the safe house here.”</p><p>You walked with him and supported him. “What happened?”</p><p>“Car slammed into the side of us and sent us off into the water. I should have paid more attention. Tch, damn it.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay, you had me to worry about. Let’s get to that safe place, then we’ll talk.”</p><p>He sighed. “Yeah.” He led you through the streets, then to one that looked run down. He walked up to a dirty looking door and building, then tapped on the panel. He brought you inside the warehouse looking place. He walked with you inside and across the warehouse to a big mental slide door. He tapped on the panel again, then stepped back as the door slid open to reveal a door. He opened the door to show a beautiful big open room with tech, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and everything a CIA agent would need. He left your side, then went to a set of draws and opened. “I have a med kit here. I’m going to talk you through how to stitch my wound, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>He sat down and patted the seat. “Come here. I’ll tend to your hands first.”</p><p>You sat down. “They’re not too bad.”</p><p>He checked them over and hummed. “They’re a little bad, but there’s no glass.” He lightly patched your fingers and palms. “There.” He kissed your bandaged finger. “All fixed.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>He handed you the antiseptic. “You’re welcome. So, just clean the bullet graze.”</p><p>You cleaned it. “Sorry if it hurts.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He handed you a needle and thread. “Okay, so squeeze the wound together and stitch.” You frowned and focused as you started stitching. “Ah!” You screamed and Levi laughed. He smirked. “Sorry, I had to.”</p><p>You kicked his ankle. “Asshole, I really thought I hurt you then.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I had to and you were so cute.” He sighed and watched you continue. “Plus, I wanted to brighten the mood.”</p><p>You dabbed the wound, then looked at your handy work. “You did a good job at making me feel better. Plus, I did an alright job.”</p><p>He looked down. “Well done brat.” He cupped the side of your face. “Well done.” He kissed you and hummed. “Are you okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Oh dear, those are very bad words to hear.”</p><p>You stood up and pulled your wig off, then threw it on the kitchen counter along with the cap to keep your real hair tucked away. “I don’t really want to say.”</p><p>Levi cleaned up the mess, then walked over to you. “You can say anything you want. Couples communicate, right? So, let’s talk.”</p><p>You shook and couldn’t look at Levi. “I want to hit someone really hard. I want to scream so loud my throat hurts. I want to break everything in my sight.” You turned to Levi. “I want to cry until I pass out and I want…I…I…” You grabbed Levi’s wrist and yanked him against you hard. You roughly gripped his hair and kissed him. “I need you to fuck me. I need you to remind me you are alive.”</p><p>Levi growled and slammed you against the counters and kissed your roughly, both of your lips becoming bruised. You were both running out of breath from passion and love for each other. He kissed along your cheek, then bit your neck as he put his hand under your night dress and down your underwear. He played with your heat, but smirked against your skin when he felt how much you wanted and needed him. You just whined and mewled at him, you just needed him to stop teasing you and have you. Levi pulled back and panted, then pointed at you. “Wait here.”</p><p>You giggled. “Hurry.” You turned around and made sure you moved things away from the counter, then you gasped when you felt Levi grab your ass. “Hi.”</p><p>Levi kissed your shoulder loads. “Hi.”</p><p>You bit your lip and hummed as you felt something you were dying for pressing and rubbing against your heat. “Nice to know you need me as badly as I need you.”</p><p>He pulled your underwear to the side. “I always need and desire you.”</p><p>He pressed into your heat making you cry and whimper. He bit your shoulder, then swiped his tongue over the wound. He gripped your waist tightly, then rocked into you hard and fast. You slapped and grabbed at the counter, you didn’t care that some of your cuts would bust open and bleed. You wanted Levi to give you as much rough and raw passion as possible. You needed him to remind you that you were both alive, that he wasn’t dead and he was with you here and now. You leaned your head back, then reached back and tangled your fingers in his hair as you rocked with him. Your body was on fire, you just wanted to be like this with Levi for as long as possible. You wanted all those people out there to go away. You wanted to live happily with Levi without any cares or worries. You loved Levi, you loved him with all your heart and you knew he loved you with everything he had. Levi almost died today protecting you and you knew he hated that, he hated that he almost left you alone.</p><p>Levi gripped your hips tighter as his emotions built up. He thought about how he’d died in the car, that you had to bring him back. He was so angry at himself for it. He growled at you making you turned your head, then he took advantage and kissed you. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as much as he could and took control. He loved you so much it hurt. He was attacking your lips and body with so much ferocity, that he and you knew that there was going to be marks after. He was going to protect you, love you, keep you as his. He was going to show you as much passion as possible, for as long as possible. He didn’t care he hadn’t checked in with his team, he just wanted you and your body. You needed him badly, he could tell by your moans and whimpers of delight that you were enjoying everything he was doing to your body. Both of your bodies were on fire, you were both revelling in pure delight and pleasure.</p><p>You shivered as Levi pulled from your lips, then growled in your ear. You gripped Levi’s hand hard, then cried out in pleasure as you felt a pop of euphoria rip through you. You let go of Levi and flopped forwards onto the counter. You hummed and whined as the pleasure throbbed in your, but Levi kept moving sending you pleasure into overdrive again. You just leaned on the counter and let Levi take control of your body. You wobbled on your feet slightly as he slammed into you roughly. He leaned over and kissed and nipped at your back. Levi didn’t often get this rough with you, but he just couldn’t help himself because he wanted to remind himself that he was alive. He wanted to remind you as well that he was living and breathing. He wanted you to feel him, all of him. You gripped and clawed at the counter, your toes squeezing in delight. You shivered as you felt burst after burst of pleasure. You clenched around Levi making him moan your name, then squeeze your hips tightly.</p><p>Levi moved his hand under you and pushed it up to your breast. He massaged and played with your chest making you buck against Levi. You arched your back and panted and moaned as Levi got rougher against you. He leaned over and panted against your back. You shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against your skin. He was perfect, so perfect and you knew that you never wanted to let him go ever. You clenched your fist up, then bit your hand and moaned. You closed your eyes and enjoyed Levi massaging your chest and moving against you hard and fast. You moved with Levi as much as you could, but his actions were making it very difficult for you to keep up. Levi was such a passionate and loving man, that being with him like this, having sex with him was always passionate, loving and always about you. Levi always thought about you, it was always you first when it came to pleasure. He may have a rough outside, but Levi was the most loving and caring man you’d ever met in your life. You counted your blessing for meeting him that fateful day in the bar. Though you didn’t do one-night stands, you were so glad you did.</p><p>You cried out as Levi moved his hand from your chest and down to your bundle of nerves. Your clenched around him, then shivered. Your legs shook under you and threatened to collapse. You were finding it hard to hold on as your coil tightened up again. You reached around and grabbed Levi’s muscular thigh. You panted against the counter, then started praising Levi and saying his name. Levi was driven by your words, moans and calls of his name. He kept moving as fast as he could and as hard as he could. Your legs wobbled, then you slipped and lay fully onto the counter. You gave in and let Levi have his way with you, you didn’t mind, because you loved it when he was in control of your body. You hummed and whined at Levi, your body weak with passion and bliss. You wanted this to last forever with him, but you also wanted him to just hold you in his arms for as long as possible. You wanted that loving passion instead of the raw rough loving that be was giving you right now.</p><p>You squeaked as Levi pressed hard against your bundle of nerves and sent a surge of heavenly pleasure through you. Your body melted in pure happiness, it was everything you wanted and more. You could barely move or speak; you were just in pure bliss given to you by your perfect lover. You hummed at his loving touches on your body, he was soothing you to make sure you were okay. You leaned up on shaky arms and whimpered. Levi pulled from you and pulled you off the counter carefully to stand facing him. He cupped your face and kissed you over and over. You hummed and kissed Levi back, the kiss getting deeper and more loving. You smiled as Levi’s hands dragged over your body, then he lifted you up and sat you on the counter. He shuffled you near the edge, then pressed into your heat again with a moan. He tapped his forehead against yours, then panted a little. You both smiled at each other, your hearts beating rapidly.</p><p>Levi moved nice as slow at first because he knew you were tired, he was too. You both wanted to show each other love though, you wanted to remind each other you were alive. So, rough touches and love before was now delicate and sweet touches. You wrapped your legs around him and your arms around his neck. You rolled your hips with him as he grinded. You both gazed at each other, panting and whining in delight. You giggled and played with his hair, then you kissed him sweetly. You both kissed over and over. Your toes squeezed in delight, then released then over and over. You whispered and moaned words of love to him. You kissed along his jawline to his ear, then told him more words of love. You nipped his earlobe, then hummed and moaned to him. You massaged your fingers into his skin as he kept moving and purring at you. Levi ran his hands along your back and wrapped his arms around you. He smiled as he felt your body and you adorned him jawline and ear with loving kisses.</p><p>You kissed his neck, then nipped his neck making him buck hard against you. You whimpered and squeaked at him, then you nipped his neck harder. Levi groaned and growled at you, because your kissing and nipping was driving him. He wanted things to be passionate and slow now, but your nipples and kisses on his skin was driving him wild. He ran his hands down your body, then held your hips and moved a little harder. You pulled from his neck, then panted as you gazed into his perfect steel blue eyes. You couldn’t believe that today you almost lost this man, it still kept coming back that he died. You had him back in your arms again and he was showing you how alive he was, how much he loved you and adored you right now in a safe house on a kitchen counter. You couldn’t hold back your emotions, which caused tears to spill down your cheeks. You didn’t want Levi to think you were crying over pain or not liking what you were doing together, you were crying about survival, about being here right now with him.</p><p>Levi kissed your face all over, he understood your pain in your heart and the relief as well. He felt it too and was angry at himself for the way things had played out, he knew he could have done better, but he wasn’t going to let it eat away at him. Right now, he needed to focus on you, on loving you as much as possible. He could feel you were close to your end, because he was close to. He angled your hips more, then rocked deep and hard against you. You kept your arms wrapped lovingly around Levi, you were holding on as you kissed him over and over. You hummed and whimpered as your coil tightened perfectly. Your toes squeezed up as you felt the rush coming. You hummed and moaned for Levi, then whimpered into the kiss as you felt euphoria course through your veins. You pulled from Levi’s lips and hung over his shoulder as you panted and mewled. Levi slammed one hand against the counter and bucked against you, then felt his release wash over him. He moaned your name, then leaned against you as he panted and shivered in delight.</p><p>He pulled from you and cupped your face and gazed at you. His eyes scanned your face as he played with your hair. He was taking you in, all of you and loving you completely. You pushed your hands up his chest, then ran them down and smiled. The two of you didn’t need to say anything, not a word to each other because you just felt it. Levi scooped you up into his arms like a bride, then carried you to the bed. He cleaned up in the bathroom, then came back and kissed your hands sweetly where they had busted open. He looked up at you, then kissed you. You lifted your arms up causing him to pull your night dress off and throw it. He slowly pressed you down onto the bed and kissed down your body to your underwear. You smiled at Levi and he smiled back up at you, you both knew you weren’t done with each other yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You lay in bed next to Levi, your hands on his chest and the side of his face. Levi’s hand acted as your pillow, his thumb caressing your cheek now and then as his other hand squeezed your side and a bit of your upper back. The two of you just lay there in bed not knowing what the weather was like outside, or if it was day or night. You both just wanted to look at each other, love each other and be there together never letting go. You were both tired, really tired from expressing how you felt about each other over and over. You both needed to rest, but you just didn’t want to let each other go, you were holding on for dear life just in case the other slipped away.</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh and was the first to speak after so long. “Do you still need to hit something?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “No, no I think I’m okay.”</p><p>He smiled. “Good.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you worry about me.”</p><p>“I scared you.” He kissed your forehead. “It’s only natural for you to get upset.” He pulled you closer across the bed. “I’m sorry again. I really am sorry.”</p><p>You hugged him tightly. “It’s okay Levi, it really is. I was so scared and angry at first, but now I have you back in my arms I’m happy.” You sighed. “I’m really happy.” You looked up at him. “Sorry I cried during sex.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“You weren’t bad or hurting me.” You blushed. “It was because I was just so happy that I had you back, that you were really there.” You lightly touched under his eyes. “Plus, your eyes are so beautiful.”</p><p>He frowned at you. “My eyes aren’t beautiful.”</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no they’re not. People saw I have dark eyes.”</p><p>You kissed under his eyes. “Well, I love them.”</p><p>He squeezed you tightly. “Yours are far more beautiful.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thank you.” You kissed Levi’s face all over, then you slipped out of bed. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>Levi sat up and watched you pull on your underwear and shirt. “Where you going?”</p><p>“To get food.”</p><p>He pouted. “Don’t leave me.”</p><p>You hurried over to him and cupped his face, then you kissed his forehead loads. “I’m just going over there. This is all one big room.”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want you to leave me.”</p><p>You walked to the fridge and opened the freezer and grabbed a pot of ice cream and spoon. You sat on the floor and dug in. “You can join me if you want? I’m perfect to snuggle with.”</p><p>He jumped out of bed and pulled on boxers, then hurried over to you and grabbed a spoon. He sat behind you, his back against the fridge, then pulled you against him. He dug his spoon in, then wrapped his arm around you. “This is good, what is it?”</p><p>You looked at the tub. “Rocky road.”</p><p>“Mmm.” He gulped. “I like it.”</p><p>You sighed. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>Levi shrugged. “Eat ice cream, have sex again, then we’ll have a nice relaxing bath.”</p><p>You laughed. “I meant with the whole Robert thing.”</p><p>He gasped. “Oooh…right.” He frowned in thought. “I’ve left it to the team to investigate and fix. Robert wants Cain and Lilith dead, so that must be dealt with.”</p><p>You nodded. “What about Maria and Romano?”</p><p>“Let me worry about that. You just need to worry about me eating more of this ice cream than you.”</p><p>You nudged him with your elbow and giggled, then you moved the tub from him. “Nooo, it’s all mine.”</p><p>He squeezed you and kissed your cheek loads. “You don’t need to worry yourself about my job, okay? I’ve got that under control.”</p><p>You licked your spoon. “Okay.” You gave him the ice cream and got up. “I’m running us a bath.”</p><p>Levi reached up and held the bottom of your shirt. “You’re leaving me again.”</p><p>You looked down at him and saw how adorable he looked pouting up at you. “I’m sorry, but I’d like a bath and I know you would.”</p><p>“Sounds nice.” He stood up and kissed you. “Love you.”</p><p>You smiled and linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “Love you too.”</p><p>He sighed. “I’ll put the ice cream away, then I’ll help you with that bath.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He lowered down, then wrapped his arms around you under your bum, then lifted you up making you laugh. “Let’s go.”</p><p>You hummed and played with his hair. “You’re do handsome.”</p><p>He looked up at you. “Thank you.” He dropped you down, then ran the bath. “I’ll make a nice dinner for us tonight.”</p><p>You leaned against the sink. “Speaking of, what time is it anyway? I don’t know if it’s day or night here.”</p><p>He pointed at you. “Hold that thought.” He hurried to the bed and picked up his phone on the side and tapped on it. “It’s six in the evening.”</p><p>You blushed. “Wooow. Well, we were busy bees in bed.”</p><p>He nodded. “At it like rabbits.” He walked closer and slid his hands over your hips. “Can you blame us though?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed you. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>You kissed him over and over, then pulled away. “Levi?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Control yourself.”</p><p>He looked down at himself and blushed. “Tch, sorry.”</p><p>You giggled. “It’s okay. Feel you means I’m desired by you, which means I’m attractive to you.”</p><p>He growled. “Very.”</p><p>You cleared your throat and blushed. “Well.” You looked away. “I’d love to have fun with you some more, but I really want I nice warm bath.”</p><p>He pulled your shirt off you. “Let’s get you in then.” He tugged your underwear down, then lifted you up and put you in the bath. “You sit there and look pretty.”</p><p>You pouted. “How?”</p><p>He bopped your nose. “Just like that.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything though.”</p><p>“You’re being yourself and that’s beautiful.”</p><p>You smiled. “You’re more of a romantic than you claim.”</p><p>He took your hands and slowly took off the bandages and plasters. “I just act the way I feel about you, that’s all.” He looked at your wounds. “Looks okay brat, just be careful, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “I will, now join me.”</p><p>He kissed you, then pulled off his clothes and got in with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around you, then pulled you close. “We should do this more often.”</p><p>You leaned against him and closed your eyes. “I don’t think you’re capable of being with me naked for such a long period of time without doing anything.”</p><p>He ran his hands along your stomach and kissed your shoulder loads. “You’re right.”</p><p>You put your hands on his. “No fooling around in a hot bath.”</p><p>He smiled against your skin. “Sorry.”</p><p>You wiggled a little and got comfy. “It’s okay handsome. We’ll have all our fun later.”</p><p>Levi hugged you tightly and closed his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. Right now, we need to recharge.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh as you got comfy. “Yes.”</p><p>He rested his lips on the top of your head, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep peacefully. You both caught up with the sleep you’d lost from being together all morning and the fighting as well. Levi woke up before you and saw how sweet you seemed. He slipped out the bath, then picked you up carefully and dried you and changed you. He tucked you into bed, then kissed your forehead as you slept. He dried himself off, then changed and got to work. He was determined to not let you get hurt again. He wanted to work with his team so you and him didn’t have to run anymore. He wanted you to have the life you deserved. He did think about leaving you, about breaking up because he caused danger. However, Romano was after you because of your job, not because of Levi. Levi was the only reason you were alive.</p><p>You woke up and yawned, then saw Levi sat at the computers with his glasses on working. You slipped out of bed, then walked over to him. You wrapped your arms around him and leaned against him. “Hi.”</p><p>Levi smiled and rubbed your arm. “Hi. Did you have a nice sleep?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, but it went bad.”</p><p>He took his glasses off and frowned. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“You weren’t holding me.”</p><p>He turned his chair around to face you. “I am sorry, but I had some important work to do.”</p><p>You tilted your head. “What work?”</p><p>He turned the monitor off. “Just some CIA work. I’ve been organising everything with my team so we can be safe.”</p><p>You sat on his lap and hummed. “Anything I can do?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no you just sleep.”</p><p>You pouted. “I want to help.”</p><p>He put his arms around you. “Poor little brat. You want to be helpful?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes!”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “You’re cute when you’re excited.” He sighed and thought. “Alright, I guess you could go through all the information I have. You are the brainy one, so you know Romano and Robert well with their links and past.”</p><p>You hugged him and kissed his cheek loads. “Thank you!”</p><p>He cupped the side of your cheek and kissed you. “I’m glad I could make you happy.” He sighed. “Just focus on information, okay? I don’t want you risking anything or getting hurt.”</p><p>You nodded. “I promise I’ll be a good girl.”</p><p>He smiled at you, then tapped his lips. “Give me a kiss.”</p><p>You cupped his face and leaned closer, you smiled and hummed a laugh as he leaned closer, but you wouldn’t kiss him. You heard Levi growl at you. You smiled at him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Stop teasing me.”</p><p>You nuzzled your nose against Levi’s. “You are so cute.”</p><p>He blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat.”</p><p>You lightly kissed him and hummed, then your looked him in the eyes for a moment. You leaned closer and nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. Levi let you be as passionate as possible with him, he allowed you to have that control. You pulled back and lightly kissed his lips, then smiled. “That okay?”</p><p>He nodded. “Worth the wait.”</p><p>You massaged his shoulders. “Really?”</p><p>He smiled and rubbed your lower back. “Do…umm…”</p><p>You frowned. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>You cupped his face and wiggled it a little. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>You patted your hand on his chest. “Honesty Levi, we should have honesty, okay?”</p><p>He let out a long shaky sigh. “Alright, okay.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>He gulped. “I’ve been thinking.!</p><p>You smiled. “As most do.”</p><p>He lowered his head and hummed. “Well…I mean…being with you makes me the happiest man in the world. I’ve never been this happy before.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “I’m glad…why do I get the feeling there’s a but?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No but.”</p><p>You smirked. “Unless it’s mine.”</p><p>He grabbed your bum and nipped your neck. “Unless it’s yours.”</p><p>You giggled. “So, what’s up?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I guess I was just thinking because we’re playing a married couple and all.”</p><p>You smiled. “You were thinking of actual marriage.”</p><p>He nodded. “I know we haven’t even reached a year yet being together.” He blushed and smiled. “Nine perfect months so far.”</p><p>You linked your arms around Levi’s neck, then kissed his cheek loads. “Very perfect.”</p><p>He gave you a squeeze. “It’s not too soon for me to think about us marrying, right?”</p><p>You leaned away and looked down at him. “You proposing?”</p><p>He blushed. “I don’t have a ring or anything and this isn’t romantic at all, but I’d like it to be the real thing.” He took your left hand with the wedding ring on for Lilith and entwined it with his left hand. “No, I want the real thing. Me and you, Mr and Mrs Ackerman.”</p><p>You smiled at him, then had an idea. “Wait here.”</p><p>He frowned as you jumped off him. “Where are you going? I just opened up to you.”</p><p>“Just wait.” You ran around the safe house and found some nice thread. You sat on Levi’s lap and started platting. You wrapped it around Levi’s finger, then cut it to size. “There.”</p><p>He looked at it. “What is it?”</p><p>You smiled. “An engagement ring.”</p><p>He smiled and admired the cute platted ring. “Thank you, but you need one.”</p><p>You handed him the stuff. “Get platting.”</p><p>Levi frowned and did his best, then he tied it around your finger and cut it to size. “Tch, it’s awful and messy. I need to make another.”</p><p>You held your hand away from him. “No! No, I love it. This is mine!”</p><p>“Little brat.”</p><p>You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “So, are we officially engaged?”</p><p>He blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes.”</p><p>You smiled. “Good.”</p><p>He sighed and pulled you to lie against him. “So umm…I was also thinking.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and hummed. “Yeah?”</p><p>He gulped. “How do you feel about kids?”</p><p>You lifted your head up and looked at Levi. “You mean, me and you having kids?”</p><p>He blushed and nodded. “Y-Yeah.”</p><p>You lowered your head and smiled. “I’d love to, I really would. You know, I really didn’t think you’d want kids.”</p><p>“I didn’t, but when I met you and we started dating…well.” He cupped the side of your face. “My mind changed.”</p><p>You smiled. “I think it’d be perfect. Me, you and kids.” You hummed a laugh. “But we’d have to wait for a while, okay?”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip, then you jumped and pulled his chair along to the bed. “Come with me.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “What are you planning?”</p><p>You sat on the bed. “You and me in bed now.”</p><p>He stood up and growled at you, then crawled over your body. “Yes miss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi brushed your hair back from your face as you slept. He leaned down and kissed you, then said your name making you stir. “Sweetheart?”</p><p>You hummed and opened your eyes. “Hi.”</p><p>He smiled. “Hi beautiful. I’m sorry I woke you up, but I have to go.”</p><p>You sat up. “What?”</p><p>He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m so sorry, I really am. I have to go and fix this.”</p><p>You pouted. “What…what about me?”</p><p>“You have to stay here and be safe.”</p><p>You threw yourself at him and help him. “No.”</p><p>He hugged you. “I’m sorry you can’t come.”</p><p>“I want to help.”</p><p>He pulled you from him. “Then stay right here where it’s safe.” He saw you weren’t happy still. “You can do some research for me.”</p><p>You looked away and pouted. “You can kiss my ass.”</p><p>“Well, if you insist.”</p><p>You squealed as Levi flipped you over onto your tummy. “Levi!”</p><p>He leaned down and bit your butt cheek, then kissed it as you wiggled. “You told me to kiss your ass, so I did.”</p><p>You pressed your face into the bed and groaned. “I hate you.”</p><p>“I sure hope you don’t.” He crawled over you, then pressed his length against your perky bum. “I’d be very upset if you did.”</p><p>You whimpered and whined as his voice was right in your ear. “Stop being so sexy.”</p><p>“Am I turning you on?”</p><p>“Y-yes!”</p><p>He kissed your neck loads. “Sorry.” He got off you. “I have to go now.”</p><p>You sat up. “But.”</p><p>He looked over at you and growled. “God you look so good, but I have to go.”</p><p>You pulled your top off, so you were just in underwear. “Levi? Why don’t you come over here?”</p><p>Levi looked you over. “Ah fuck…shit…” He let out a long sigh. “Boobs.”</p><p>“I don’t wear a bra to bed and well, you know how I need a bra for my boobs, right?”</p><p>He nodded and gulped. “R-Right.”</p><p>“But the thing is, I can’t find a bra!”</p><p>He walked closer. “You can’t?”</p><p>“No.” You bit your lip and smiled. “Why don’t your lovely big strong hands be my bra?”</p><p>He reached out. “Yes.” He stopped himself. “No, no I can’t I have work.” He pointed at you. “Temptress.”</p><p>You pouted and pulled your top back on. “Fine then, no boobs for you.”</p><p>“You’re mean to me.”</p><p>You got back into bed. “Says the man leaving his fiancé all along in a safe house while there’s people out there trying to kill them both.” You welled up. “I saved you last time from death. What if I’m not there this time?” Levi sighed and said your name, but you went under the covers. “It’s nothing, I’m being silly. Just go be a hero.”</p><p>Levi walked over to you and sat on the bed, then placed his hand on you. “I’m sorry, but this is my job and I have to do this.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Am I not going to get a goodbye kiss?” He saw you not moving, you just stayed under the blankets crying. He let out a long sigh and stood up. “Okay then.” He walked over to the door and stopped as he said your name. “I love you so much, I really do. I promise you I won’t do anything risky. I care about you so much and I will come back for you, okay? We’ll go home together, get married and have the life we want. I’ll even get you a job where I work so you can deal with intel.” He gulped. “I really do love you.”</p><p>You curled up more and let out a tiny voice, but thankfully he heard. “I love you always.”</p><p>Levi smiled at hearing you, then he left you alone. He let out a sigh. “I’ll see you soon brat.”</p><p>You felt awful at how mean you’d been to Levi. You sat up, then jumped out of bed and ran to the door. You opened it up, then yanked the slide metal door open and looked into the warehouse to see it was empty. You welled up. “I’m sorry Levi.” You lowered your head. “So sorry.” You dragged your feet to the slide door and closed it up, then you closed the door. “I’m want him back.”</p><p>You wandered around the safe house, then sat at the computers and began researching. You read as much as you could on Romano and his links to people. You needed to make links, anything to help Levi and the team at all. You nibbled your lip and saw Romano had been involved with the law for a long time, that people had been trying to prosecute him for a long time. Robert always represented him in court and always won. You looked at case after case in court and checked all the witnesses, as well as all the links he had with people. All of the links were ones you already knew about. You were getting frustrated because you couldn’t find anything new or good at all.</p><p>You tapped your head against the desk and thought, you needed something, anything to figure this all out. You grabbed your phone, then ran out and paced in the warehouse as you called Mia. “Hey, I know we shouldn’t talk, but I need you to check something for me.”</p><p>Mia hummed. “Sure. What do you need?”</p><p>You looked through the window. “Can’t you look at all the cases that are against Romano?”</p><p>She typed away on the computer. “Got them.”</p><p>“Could you send them to my email?”</p><p>“Hey sure. I’ll talk to Miles too, after all he was on all those cases.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>She sighed and lowered her voice. “How are you doing?”</p><p>You gulped and looked around. “Okay, I mean I’m emotional and all, but I’m okay.”</p><p>She giggled. “Emotional? You’re not pregnant, are you?”</p><p>You blushed bright red. “No! No, I’m not.”</p><p>“So, lack of loving in paradise?”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “N-No, there’s b-been plenty, but we’ve always used protection.”</p><p>She hummed which turned into a laugh. “Sure, sure.”</p><p>“I’m telling the truth!”</p><p>“Well, I’ve sent everything through beautiful.”</p><p>You sighed. “Thanks, bye Mia.”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>You ended the call and turned your personal phone off, then you hurried back into the safe house. You sat down and looked at your email at the notes. “There has to be something.” You sat back and hummed, then Mia’s voice echoed in your head, something she mentioned. “Miles…Miles has been involved in all these cases!” You remembered how the attack was on you, not on Miles that day. You didn’t want to believe he was involved, that he was a bad man, but you couldn’t help but see the connections. “Shit.” You grabbed your Lilith phone and dialled Levi. “Pick up honey, pick up.” You jumped when there was a bang on the slide door making you drop your phone. You ignored Levi’s voice coming through your phone as you walked closer to the door. You screamed as it flew open and Robert stood there with five armed men.</p><p>Robert winked at you. “Hello there baby. Why don’t you come with me for a little fun?”</p><p>You grabbed anything you could and threw them at him and his men, then you ran for the bathroom. “No!”</p><p>Robert sighed and shook his head. “Grab her and hurry up about it. The boss is already pissed off at me, I need to get this right otherwise it’s my dick on a platter.”</p><p>You looked around the bathroom for anything to use as a weapon, but there was nothing. You wrapped a towel around your fist, then punched the mirror breaking it. You grabbed a shard and stood in the bath and pulled the screen across. You covered your mouth with your hand and waited. As soon as the door was busted open, you waited for one to walk past. You threw the curtain open and jumped on the back of one and stabbed him in the neck. He gargled and choked on his blood, then slammed you against the tiled wall. You fell off him, then stumbled to your feet as he slumped to the floor. You tackled the other guy and slammed him against the wall, then stabbed him over and over.</p><p>Robert groaned. “Idiots. Just hit her at the back of the head.” He watched a guard smack you at the back of your head with the butt of his gun. “Good, now grab her and let’s take her to the car.”</p><p>The guard picked you up and put you over his shoulder. “What about our guys?”</p><p>“Leave them. It’ll be a nice little gift for her lover.” He walked around and looked at the room, then noticed your phone and Levi’s name on it as Cain. He picked up the phone and heard Levi shouting. Robert laughed down the phone. “Say goodbye to your lover, because she’s ours now.”</p><p>Levi growled. “I’m going to hurt you so bad you’ll be begging me to kill you, but I won’t give it to you. I’m going to break you.”</p><p>Robert hummed a laugh and ended the call, then dropped the phone on the floor and stomped on it over and over. He adjusted his blazer and tie, then walked out the room and warehouse to the car. “Let’s get this beauty somewhere nice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You groaned and winced as you felt your head throbbing in pain. You went to reach up and touch your wound, but something was stopping you. You looked down to see you were tied to a chair. You pulled and tugged, but you couldn’t break free. You thrashed more, then felt your heart sting when you realised that your last words to Levi was so heart-breaking. You cursed and hated yourself for what you said to him and how you acted. You felt like a selfish child that was so demanding of Levi and wanting him to stop his job of saving the world from bad people. You promised yourself that you would get out of this and tell Levi how sorry you were, how much you loved him, how proud of him you were as well.</p><p>You shook your head and got rid of the tears. You pumped yourself up, then looked around the room and thought about how to deal with this situation. You knew you needed to get out and find Levi, he needed to know about your feelings for him and you wanted so many kids with him. You had to stop Romano, Robert and Miles, then live your life you and Levi wanted. You wiggled in the chair and realised it wasn’t stuck to the floor. You gripped the arms of the chair, then jumped and shuffled the chair across the room slowly. You squeaked and wobbled for a moment and hoped you didn’t fall over, then stopped. You let out a long sigh, then moved across the room more.</p><p>Robert kicked the door open and smiled at you. “Someone is being naughty.” He walked over and grabbed the back of your chair and dragged it and you back to where you’d first been. “You need to sit and stay.”</p><p>You growled at him. “Let me go!”</p><p>He crouched down and looked up at you. “You’re mine now baby.”</p><p>You lunged at him. “I’ll kill you.”</p><p>He smirked. “I doubt it.” He reached up and moved your hair away from your face and moaned. “You see, you are far too sweet and innocent.”</p><p>“I will kill you.”</p><p>He shook his head and leaned closer. “I think you will give in to me.” He laughed. “Just look at me, I’m gorgeous.” He cupped your face and leaned closer. He licked his lips. “Finally, you are all mine without that pest.” He kissed your lip, then forced your mouth open to deepened the kiss. He screamed in pain and pulled back as blood poured from his mouth. “Bitch!”</p><p>You spat out the piece of his tongue you’d bitten off. “Come near me again, I fucking dare you.”</p><p>He screamed in rage and hit you across the face. “How dare you touch me like that!”</p><p>You laughed and smiled at him. “Not so innocent now, am I?”</p><p>He grabbed your throat and squeezed. “You little bitch. I should show you how to give me some fucking respect.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Go ahead…kill me…but…your boss.” You gasped. “Will kill you.”</p><p>Robert roared in anger, then pulled away from you. “FUUUUUCK!” He turned and kicked you in the gut making you fall back in the chair and slam on the floor. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!”</p><p>You coughed and gasped. “You are so fucked. I’m going to tell them what you did to me.”</p><p>He sighed and walked over to you, then grabbed the back of your chair and sat you up. He spat out blood again from your bite. “You’re lucky I can’t kill you.”</p><p>You grinned. “Levi is going to fucking hurt you so bad and I’m going to enjoy watching it.”</p><p>He grabbed the back of your chair and leaned closer. “Is that so?” He titled his head. “Maybe I should piss him off and deflower the man’s precious lover?”</p><p>You turned your head and bit his arm hard making him scream in pain. He punched you in the face a few times until you let go. He shook his arm and groaned in pain. You smiled at Robert. “I warned you.” You spat out blood on the floor. “You made a big mistake in kidnapping me.”</p><p>He pulled out his gun, then pressed it against your thigh. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you now in the leg?”</p><p>You smiled up at him. “I don’t think you will shoot me. If you do, you’re going to piss off Romano, or maybe Miles.”</p><p>He stared at you, then pointed the gun at you and smiled. “You’re smart, really smart. How did you figure out Miles was involved with this all?”</p><p>You sniffed and hummed as the pain came in. “Well, you kind of messed up. The only man who defends Romano is you, but the only person who attacks him is Miles. Now, either Miles has a vendetta against Romano and sucks at being a lawyer, or he’s behind keeping Romano out of jail and pissing off my bear detective friend Harvey off.”</p><p>He laughed. “You really are a smart one. I’m impressed, really fucking impressed. I should have never fired you because you wouldn’t fuck me. I should have kept you close instead of letting you go.”</p><p>You sighed. “This some messed up love letter? I’m not interested. Look, you’re all fucked because you messed with my man and he will fuck you all up.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You really think Levi will stop us? The CIA are nothing but pieces of shit and they have never found any evidence to stop Romano after all these years. We’re not scared.”</p><p>You grinned. “Levi isn’t just some CIA. He is one of the best they have and he could kill you with anything.”</p><p>He pulled back the trigger on the gun. “Let him come for me. I’d love to see him try and hurt me.” He shot you in the thigh, but you refused to scream. He growled at you as you gritted your teeth and held back cries. He smacked you across the face with the gun. “Scream! I want you to scream!”</p><p>You smiled at him. “I would never give you the satisfaction.” You looked to the door as it opened. “Someone heard the gun.”</p><p>Maria hurried inside and stopped when she saw you beaten and your leg bleeding. “What the fuck did you do?”</p><p>Robert spat out blood. “I just did some work, that’s all.”</p><p>She walked over to you and checked you over. “She’s bleeding! Our boss is going to be fucking pissed!”</p><p>“She knows.”</p><p>She looked to him. “What?”</p><p>“She knows it’s Miles.”</p><p>She let out a long sigh, then looked at you. “You’re a smart one.” She smiled at you and crouched down. “Hey, I know you flirted with me to get me to talk, but I still like you. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>She stood up. “I need to tend to her medically. If you would move aside, I’m going to take her away to a room.”</p><p>Robert narrowed his eyes at Maria. “Should you really be doing that?”</p><p>“I can either make her better, or you have to explain to Romano why you hurt a woman he is crazy for.”</p><p>He clenched his jaw. “Fine.”</p><p>“You should fix that bite on your arm.” She untied you, then helped you to stand and supported you as she led you out the room and down the hall to another room. She opened it to reveal a make shift bedroom. She sat you down, then began tending to your wounds. “You bite him?”</p><p>You nodded. “Bit part of his tongue off too.”</p><p>She smiled. “That’s why I like you.” She held a wooden stick to you. “Bite.” You did as she asked as she cleaned your bullet wound. She opened the wound, then pulled out the bullet. She cleaned the wound again, then stitched it up and put a patch over it and a bandage. “Done.” She pulled the stick from your mouth. “Sorry about the pain.”</p><p>You gulped and shook your head. “No, no, it’s fine. Thank you for helping.”</p><p>She smiled. “I’m glad I could help. You know, you really are innocent in all of this. I hate that you’re being used. I know we’re criminals and I take joy in that, but I am never one for hurting or doing anything to innocent people.”</p><p>You took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re so kind.”</p><p>She blushed and gulped, then pulled her hand away. “You should rest.”</p><p>“Could you help?”</p><p>She took your arm, then led you to the bed. “Here.”</p><p>You sat and sighed. “You sure no one will get mad at you for this.”</p><p>Maria shook her head. “No one will. We have to protect you, as you are precious cargo to us. Now you’re damaged, this might be problematic now. Robert will be punished for this.”</p><p>You lay back and hummed. “Wish I could see it, but I’m tired.”</p><p>“Well, I think the damage you did to him was great.”</p><p>You laughed. “Thanks.”</p><p>She blushed. “I should go. If you need the bathroom, it’s through that door.”</p><p>“Thank you again.” You watched her leave, then you slipped out of bed and checked the windows, but it was all locked up. You pressed against the window and looked out, but it was a drop. You limped to the bathroom and saw the window wasn’t locked. You pushed it open and hung out to see there was a way you could escape, but it was very daring. You knew right now you were probably too hurt to try it, but you had to do something. You pulled back in and closed the window, then sat on the toilet and sighed. You looked at your left hand and touched the wedding ring and the ring Levi had made you.</p><p>“You should be resting.” You looked to the doorway to see Miles. “I heard what Robert did to you.”</p><p>You stared at him. “I thought you were a good person.”</p><p>He walked over to you. “I am, but I am not your definition of a good person.”</p><p>You looked down at your lap. “Romano and Robert want to do things to me, bad things.”</p><p>Miles crouched in front of you. “I know.”</p><p>You looked to him. “You just going to let it happen?”</p><p>He reached up and touched your cheek. “No, never. I care for you and your safety. I really enjoyed our time together at the law firm. You were and are a joy to work with.”</p><p>You slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me.” You looked away from him. “Don’t act like you care or I matter to you, because I know I don’t.”</p><p>He sighed. “I know it’ll take a while before you trust me, but know I will never hurt you.”</p><p>You hummed and looked him in the eyes. “I hope Levi breaks every bone in your body.”</p><p>Miles smiled at you. “Well, I’m sure he’ll try.”</p><p>You laughed. “You don’t get it, do you? He’s a killing machine.”</p><p>“No one is that strong.”</p><p>You stood up carefully. “He will destroy you all, I know it.”</p><p>“Let he help you.”</p><p>“I told you not to touch me.” You sat on the bed and sighed. “I don’t want anything to do with you or this whole situation. I want Levi, that’s all. He’ll save me and that will be it.” You winced as you lay down. “Please leave me alone.”</p><p>He walked to the door, then stopped. “I’ll bring you something to eat and drink.”</p><p>“Don’t be nice to me.”</p><p>He smiled. “I’ll even bring you something for the pain.”</p><p>You sat up and winced as you held your ribs. “Stop being so nice to me. Stop.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “I’ll be back later.”</p><p>You flopped back down and groaned. “Uggh.” You curled up a little and closed your eyes as the pain throbbed in your body. You squeezed your eyes, but the bruises forming around your eyes just made you cry. You were in so much pain, but the pain reminded you that you were alive. You wished and prayed for Levi to find you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You woke up to see you were hooked up to a drip, which meant Miles had been in while you were sleeping. You checked your wounds and saw that the bandages had been fixed up. You slipped out of bed, then limped towards the bathroom. You opened the window, then looked outside and around. You pulled the needle out your arm, then wrapped up the wound. You climbed out, but someone grabbed your ankle. You screamed and looked back at Miles holding your ankle. He pulled on you to bring you back, but you wouldn’t let him. You kicked with your other foot. “Let me go!”</p><p>He spat out blood, then yanked you inside making you slam against the tiled floor. “I show you kindness and help, but you return that by leaving and kicking me?”</p><p>You groaned and touched your forehead to feel blood. “I want to leave. Let me leave.”</p><p>He grabbed your upper arm, then yanked you to your feet. “I allowed you to have this room, but now you turn around and treat me like shit.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>He sighed and dragged you out the room. “I gave you everything and you throw it back at me. You treat me badly, so I treat you badly.”</p><p>You wiggled and kicked. “Let me go!”</p><p>He threw you onto the floor, then tied your wrists and ankles together. He grabbed the back of your head, then pressed your face hard against the floor. “You’re just going to lie here and think about what you’ve done.”</p><p>You growled in pain and anger. “What if Robert comes in here? He will you know and Romano will as well, both will hurt me and use me.”</p><p>He walked away from you, then grabbed a chair and dragged it closer. “I won’t let them.” He sat down and sighed. “I’m going to stay here and remind you how a good person should act.”</p><p>You groaned and tapped your forehead against the floor as he droned on and on about being a good person, how to act, how to speak all the while your pain was getting worse. You were sweating now, you just wanted to escape. You were in such an awkward position on the floor, the pain becoming worse and worse. You wanted to be sick, but you wanted to fight. You rolled onto your side and looked at Miles talking. You moaned. “Would you stop? Please…I…I get it, just stop.”</p><p>He glared at you and stood up, then walked to the door. “You lie here and think about your behaviour.”</p><p>You sighed and watched him leave, then your lay there and thought about what you should do. You wiggled and slipped your knees under you, then knelt up. You panted and sighed, then bent backwards slowly and cried out in pain as you reached for the ties. You pulled and tugged at them until they finally came loose. You leaned back, then dropped onto your back and slid your tied wrists around your bum and past your feet. Tears were streaming down your face as you moved, the pain was unbearable, but you had to keep going. You leaned down and bit at the ties, then pulled them as much as possible. You wiggled your wrists as the rest of the ties came off, then you got up and hurried to the door. You yanked and pulled at it, but it wouldn’t open.</p><p>You limped to the windows and tried them as well, but nothing would open. You turned to the door to hear someone walking closer. You limped to the door and grabbed the metal chair Miles had sat on, then waited. A guard walked inside and looked around. You slammed the chair into him, then hit him over and over with the chair to make sure he was out cold. You dropped the chair and checked him by patting him down to find a gun. You limped out the doorway, then made your way down the hall. You wanted badly to escape, needed to get away from this place and be free. You ran down another hall, then slammed against the wall as your body screamed at you to stop moving. You winced, but closing your eyes hurt too. You groaned, but the thought of seeing Levi fuelled you. You kept moving and promised yourself you’d get out and see Levi, that you’d get married and have kids together.</p><p>You heard someone call you name making you turn to see Romano there. You pointed the gun at him. “Stay away!”</p><p>Romano smirked and walked closer. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>You stepped back and shook. “I’ll shoot you.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “You will, will you?”</p><p>You nodded. “Y-Yes.”</p><p>He smiled. “You sure?”</p><p>You gritted your teeth. “I’m not afraid of you. I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>He hummed. “Then shoot me.”</p><p>You pulled the trigger over and over, but nothing happened. “What?”</p><p>Romano grabbed the gun and pulled it from you. “Safety is on my dear.” He flicked it off and pointed at you. “Now it’s off.”</p><p>You backed up against the wall and gulped. “You going to kill me now?”</p><p>He pressed the gun under your chin and pressed. “That would be an interesting move, wouldn’t it?” He pulled back the trigger. “Just one press and I can watch your brains colour the wall.”</p><p>You gulped. “Do it then.”</p><p>He smirked. “I don’t think I will, it’d be too easy.”</p><p>You smiled. “Weak.”</p><p>He grabbed your hand and pressed it against the wall, then pressed the gun to it. “But I will stop you from running off again.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Wait.”</p><p>He shot your hand making you scream in pain. He laughed and put the gun away. “Now it’ll be harder for you to escape.”</p><p>You held your wrist, your hand shaking as you looked at it. You moved all your fingers, then sighed in relief when you could move them all. “You asshole.”</p><p>He grabbed your upper arm, then dragged you down the hall. “Stop being a baby.” He threw you into a room. “Patch her hand up.”</p><p>Maria frowned. “What happened?”</p><p>“I shot her in the hand.”</p><p>Maria ran over, then started fixing your hand. “Why would you shoot her?”</p><p>“She tried to run.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you should shoot her!” She wiped the sweat from your brow. “You need pain meds.”</p><p>You gulped and hummed. “I feel sick.”</p><p>“That’s the pain.” She glared at Romano. “Miles is going to be pissed.”</p><p>Romano smirked. “Miles was the one that tied her up and she escaped.”</p><p>“Well then call him.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, then called up Miles. “The birdie flew from her cage, but I’ve clipped her wings.”</p><p>You heard Miles shouting down the phone, then the call ended. You looked to Maria. “What’s happening?”</p><p>She gulped. “Miles is angry.”</p><p>Miles threw open the door, then glared at Romano. “What is your fucking problem?” He walked over to you. “You escaped? How?” He hummed. “Little impressive.” He took your hand. “He shot you through the hand?”</p><p>You pulled your hand from him. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it. I won’t give you anything and I won’t tell you anything.”</p><p>He smiled at you. “I’m not going to kill you.”</p><p>“Then what? What do you want with me? I’m tired and I’m in pain.”</p><p>He helped you to your feet. “We’re going to a meeting. So, Maria I need you to give her the max amount of pain meds possible.”</p><p>Maria chewed her plump lip. “Miles…”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>She opened the medical supplies, then made sure she got the best one for you. “Okay, this should do the job.”</p><p>You wiggled. “No, no I don’t want anything.”</p><p>Maria held your arm and smiled. “It’ll make the pain go.”</p><p>“No, it’ll make me weak. Stop!”</p><p>She welled up and injected you. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>You wiggled some more, then stopped as you felt your world begin to fade. “You…ah…why…”</p><p>Miles held you close. “Thank you.”</p><p>Maria sighed. “She’s not safe with the two idiots.”</p><p>“I know. Both want to screw her.” He guided you out the room. “I’ll keep her with me.”</p><p>Romano groaned. “No fair, you should share her.”</p><p>Miles turned to Romano. “You shot her in the hand as punishment for running, if you didn’t do that then I would have allowed it. As far as I’m concerned, you are just as bad as that animal Robert.”</p><p>Romano growled. “Don’t compare me to him!”</p><p>“You’re on the right track.” He adjusted you as you slipped in your drug fuelled state. “You have to understand, we must protect this one or we have no bargaining chip. The more we hurt her, the more our enemy will refuse to help us. Got it?”</p><p>Romano ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I know that and I’m sorry. I fucked up, but she did point a gun at me.”</p><p>“Was the safety on?”</p><p>He frowned. “Yeah.”</p><p>Miles growled. “Then that doesn’t matter! She didn’t hurt you. Besides, I left her alone tied up to see what she’d do and she impressed me.”</p><p>“You planned that?”</p><p>“Yes.” He brought you to his room, then lay you on his bed. “I’m keeping her under my watchful eye now. If you prove to me that you can be in a room with her without taking her underwear off, then I’ll allow you to be around her.”</p><p>Romano grinned. “I can do that.”</p><p>“Good, now go away I have to rest and so does she. Plus, you have things you need to do I’ve asked of you. So, do it.”</p><p>Romano bowed. “Yes sir, I’ll go sort that money out.”</p><p>Miles closed the door, then walked over to the bed. “Before you kick and scream, I won’t be sharing the bed. You have my bed and I will watch over you. I don’t sleep much anyways; you should know that as we worked together for a few months.”</p><p>You looked at him with sleepy eyes. “I…hate…you…”</p><p>“I know and that’s normal, but this has to be done. You know way too much, and well, Romano wasn’t happy about that. I hired you to keep you close, to watch you, to make sure someone reliable had a hold of you to stop you from making the links. You were so focused on Romano that you didn’t see anything else.” He sighed. “Then that idiot Robert fired you and you started linking the two of them, it was only a matter of time before you discovered my link. You see, Tony Romano is our money and scape-goat. He draws the gaze away from us and he plays the part very well.” He walked to an armchair and sat. “Anyway, enough talk. You well be passing out soon and you need to heal. I promise you, no more pain and torture. I’m keeping Robert from you and Romano knows where I stand on the matter. Sleep.”</p><p>You tired to speak, but the drugs were pulling you into a deep slumber. You hoped Levi was okay, that he wasn’t panicking too much that you left his safe room in a mess. You knew this was your fault, that they probably tracked you calling Mia to that location. You hated yourself for making that mistake, but you had to and it allowed you to match up the evidence and find out who was behind it all. You just wish you could have gotten to Levi first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the sounds of people running around and shouting. You leaned up, but your head was spinning as you listened closely. You smiled when they were talking about an attack, which you were sure it was Levi and the others. You slipped out of bed and fell to the floor in your drugged state. You crawled to the window and opened it weakly. You looked out to see people lying dead in the street, which meant Levi was angry and coming for you. You looked to the bedroom door to hear someone slamming against it to get it open. Your heart swelled thinking it was Levi, but it burst open to show Robert. You gasped, then fumbled to the bathroom and locked it. “Go away!”</p><p>Robert slammed against the bathroom door. “Open up!”</p><p>“No!” You pressed yourself against the door and held the handle. “Leave!”</p><p>“Your fucking hero boyfriend is here and he’s going to take you away, so I’m going to have my way with you.”</p><p>You ran to the window, then climbed outside. You gasped and pressed against the wall as the wind rushed past. “Fuck.” You slid along the wall to the roof when you heard the door burst open and Robert shout your name. You slipped and slammed against the roof in your weak state. You crawled up the roof as Robert climbed out.</p><p>Robert looked over at you. “There you are! Come here!”</p><p>You inhaled. “LEVIIII!”</p><p>He laughed at you. “Don’t call for him, he won’t come.” He pushed up, then ran for you across the roof. “Come here!”</p><p>You heard Levi shout your name, then a bang of a gun and Robert slam against the roof, then slide past you. You looked over to Levi. “Levi.” You screamed as Robert grabbed your ankle, then yanked you off the roof with him. You grabbed the edge and cried in pain as your hand busted open. Blood ran down your hand from your bullet wound. “Levi!”</p><p>Levi ran across the roof and grabbed your hand. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>You winced. “He won’t let go.”</p><p>Levi panted as his mind raced with thoughts of how to solve this, then he looked to Robert holding on and bleeding. “Don’t let go, okay? I’ve got you.”</p><p>You welled up. “Levi, if I don’t, he will kill us both.”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “I just got you, I won’t let you go again.” Levi panicked when you let go of his arm, so only he was holding you. “No! Come on brat! Hold onto me!”</p><p>You looked down, then back up at Levi. “I won’t be responsible for your death.”</p><p>“I won’t be the one who couldn’t prevent yours!” He pulled out his gun and lined up a shot. “Trust me, okay?”</p><p>You gulped and held him again. “Okay.”</p><p>Levi made sure he had a clear shot of Robert, then shot him in the jaw. Robert let go of you and fell. “Got the son of a bitch.” He pulled you up onto the roof and on top of him. “I got you.” He squeezed you tightly. “I got you.”</p><p>You weakly hugged Levi. “Thank you.”</p><p>He panted, then sat up with you. “We have to get you to safety.” He sat you on the roof, then turned his back to you. “Hop on.”</p><p>You climbed on, blood dripping from your hand. “Levi…I don’t…”</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” He adjusted you, then carried you along the roof to the building edge where he could climb down. “Hold on tightly.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He hung over the edge, then climbed down it slowly. “I’m not going to let you go again, okay?”</p><p>You smiled and kissed Levi’s neck. “Thank you. You’re my hero.”</p><p>“I try.” He walked down the street to his car. “Are you feeling better now?” He adjusted you. “Brat?” He peaked at your face to see you were out cold. “Tch, shit!” He bundled you into the car, then floored it to the hospital. “Stay with me, please.” He pulled up to the hospital, then picked you up into his arms and ran inside. “Help! I need help!” He frowned, then started shouting in Italian.</p><p>A doctor ran over to Levi, then spoke to him about what was going on, then guided Levi to take you to a room. You were lain on a bed, then carted to a room to be checked. They patched you up, then filled you full of medication and informed Levi he needed to just wait and see if you woke up. Levi sat with you as you slept. The doctors and nurses came in and out of your room to check on you, to make sure you were progressing well enough. It was touch and go at first with a slight sign of infection, but then it faded away and you were fighting back against it. Levi never left your side though, he stayed dedicated to you. He barely did work either. He talked a little to his team coming in, but his main focus was always you.</p><p>You woke up slowly, then looked over to Levi as he slept peacefully leaning on your bed. You smiled and reached over with a weak hand, then played with Levi’s hair. You hummed a song to him making him slowly wake up. You smiled as he lifted his head. “Hi.”</p><p>He sat up and scooted closer. “Hi.” He smelled and welled up as he cupped your face. “Hi sweetheart.”</p><p>You leaned into his touch. “Hi.”</p><p>He sat on your bed, then lightly touched and played with your hair. “Hi.”</p><p>You giggled. “Levi, there’s got to be more you want to say other than hi.”</p><p>He let out a long love filled sigh. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you. “I missed you.”</p><p>You smiled. “Me too.”</p><p>He sat back and held your hands. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better now I have correct pain meds.”</p><p>“Good.” He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “Good.”</p><p>You giggled. “You’re too cute.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>You frowned and shook your head. “I look like hell.”</p><p>He leaned closer and kissed you with a hum. “I love you.”</p><p>You sighed. “You really are delusional, aren’t you?”</p><p>He smiled. “I know what I like and what I love and I love you.”</p><p>You shook your head and hummed a laugh. “I love you too you silly man.” You let out a long sigh. “So, when can I go home?”</p><p>He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “Soon, but not yet.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked down. “You didn’t catch them all, did you?”</p><p>“Robert was killed and Romano is in custody.”</p><p>You looked up. “What about Miles?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Gone.”</p><p>You sighed and lay back in the bed. “Damn it. So, he’s always going to be a problem.” You carefully rubbed your tears. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>Levi lay next to you. “I’ll fix this.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “There’s on good thing about this.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>You sighed. “At least I wasn’t pregnant.”</p><p>He nodded. “True, we would have lost the little one.”</p><p>You smiled and hugged Levi. “As soon as I’m better, I want lots of sex.”</p><p>Levi blushed hard. “Wh-What!?”</p><p>You giggled. “I mean it.” You looked up at him. “Lots.”</p><p>He gulped and nodded. “I can deliver.”</p><p>You smiled, then kissed him with a hum. “Not now though, so control the big guy.”</p><p>Levi groaned. “Sorry.” He chuckled. “I just got excited is all.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad when I look like shit you still want me.”</p><p>“Always.” He squeezed you and rested his cheek against your head. “I’m sorry this all happened to you.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay, because you came for me.”</p><p>He sighed. “I did, but I should have found you sooner.”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?”</p><p> He let out a long sigh and hummed. “Alright.”</p><p>You smiled and pulled at his shirt. “So, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>He played with your hair. “Hmm?”</p><p>You blushed and pulled more. “Well, how about we get a house together?”</p><p>Levi shuffled back and looked at you. “Really?”</p><p>You nodded and giggled. “Really.”</p><p>He kissed your face all over. “Yes! I’d love that. I’ll start looking for us.”</p><p>“Oh, but.”</p><p>He petted your head. “Shh, you need to rest and I will take care of everything for us.” He kissed your forehead. “Promise I’ll make everything perfect. You focus on healing, okay?”</p><p>You smiled and closed your eyes. “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>“Good brat.”</p><p>“Thank you again Levi, you really saved me.”</p><p>He sighed and snuggled against you. “Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked with Levi towards a beautiful modern house on a hill. You loved it straight away, because you knew this house was like Levi. On the outside was perfect, clean cut and slightly dominating. However, when you went inside the home it was so warm, welcoming and cosy. You twirled around looking at the place, then giggled when you noticed the Christmas things were up. You looked to Levi, then held his hands and pulled him closer. “You’ve been doing work.”</p><p>He growled and kissed you. “I have. A husband works hard to please his perfect wife.”</p><p>You blushed and pressed your face against Levi’s chest. You both had done a shotgun wedding recently, which was like you both seeing as your relationship started with a one-night stand. “You’re making me blush.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “What? Can’t handle being called Mrs Ackerman yet?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No…” You gasped. “What are we going to tell my parents? Your friends.” You groaned. “Mia is going to be so mad.”</p><p>“I’m sure everyone will understand.”</p><p>You looked up at him. “Really?”</p><p>He nodded and brushed his fingers delicately across your cheek. “Really.” He sighed. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thank you. I guess I look better now without the bruises and scars.” You held his hand and walked with him around the house. “What am I saying? Of course you’d know, because you’ve seen me naked a few times now.”</p><p>He hugged you from behind and nipped your neck. “All very pleasurable times.”</p><p>You hummed and bit your lip. “We have to break in the new bed tonight.”</p><p>“Can’t wait.”</p><p>You pulled away. “But first I need to settle into this place and do some therapy with you on my hand.”</p><p>He led you down some steps to a cosy fireplace, round sofa and a nice tv. “Sit and we’ll begin.”</p><p>You offered your hand and smiled. “Exciting.”</p><p>He massaged your hand and admired how shiny your skin was where the bullet had gone through. “You were lucky you know.”</p><p>You hummed. “I heard. Doc said I could have lost use in it.”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Yeah. How is it?”</p><p>“Okay.” You frowned. “Little stiff and grip isn’t as strong, but I’m getting it back slowly. If I want to have kids with you, I need to be at the top of my game.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “You still want kids with me?”</p><p>You nodded. “Of course!” You giggled and bit your lip. “Who wouldn’t?”</p><p>He cleared his throat and shifted. “Stop brat.”</p><p>You gasped. “Oh, I’m turning you on.”</p><p>He sighed. “Yes.” He picked up a stress ball from your therapy bag. “Take this and squeeze it.”</p><p>You squeezed it and winced. “Hurts a little.”</p><p>“I know, but you have to keep trying.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “I know.”</p><p>He shuffled closer and kissed your cheek. “You can do it.”</p><p>You pouted, then squeezed the ball more. “Ah! I think I squeezed it more than before.”</p><p>Levi rubbed your back. “Good girl.”</p><p>You giggled and kept going. “Progress, huh?”</p><p>He nodded. “Proud of you, I really am.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “Thanks.”</p><p>Levi watched you squeeze the ball, then he noticed you’d stopped. He looked to you to see you were looking at him. He smiled at you. “What?”</p><p>You blushed and hummed a laugh. “Nothing, just…I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>You gulped. “I don’t think I’d be able to do this without you.”</p><p>He smiled and leaned closer. “I’m glad I could help.” He kissed you and hummed. “You taste so good.” He kissed you more and slowly pushed you down onto the sofa. He smirked when you moaned and dropped the ball onto the floor. “Can I eat you?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, no I want you, all of you.”</p><p>He leaned up and panted. “Are you sure?”</p><p>You nodded. “Please. I want you.”</p><p>Levi growled and ripped your trousers and underwear off, then pulled his shirt off and his length free. He lined himself up, then slammed into you heat making you arch your back and cry out in pure pleasure. Levi growled more and rocked hard and fast into you. The pleasure was intense, your mind was mush, your body was jelly. You lay there on the sofa as it dragged against the floor. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, then you cried out as your coil snapped within you and pure bliss ran through every corner of your body. Your legs shook as spots came into your vision. You heard Levi grunt above you as you clenched around him so desperately. Levi didn’t stop moving though, he was fuelled by your words, his eyes were just like an animal’s and he was consumed by the need to be with you for as long as possible. You dragged your nails across his back and moaned for him, each thrust caused a moan to escape you and a log to Levi’s burning fire within him for you.</p><p>You smiled and massaged your fingers into Levi’s hair. He leaned into your touch and whined, his body on fire from being with you. He loved you, adored you and he couldn’t stop himself from claiming his wife and the woman he could have lost over and over. Levi gripped your hips, his nails digging into your soft skin. He snarled as he looked down at where you two were connected. He spied what you two had done, you were being with each other without protection. He thought about how he didn’t put anything on, that you two weren’t trying for kids yet, but his need to be with you and remind himself you were with him alive was taking over. He moved his hand, then played with your bud making you shiver. He growled as you clenched around him, you felt so good to him, so perfect. He had been with people before, but you were always the best thing to him. He felt a little naughty screwing you senselessly into the new sofa of your new home while not wearing protection. He saw you wiggle and whine, you were on cloud nine, but he had to do something about it because the guilt was killing him.</p><p>Levi slowed down and said your name as he panted. “Look at me.”</p><p>You looked at him and gulped. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”</p><p>He shook his head. “I’m…I’m not wearing protection…”</p><p>You looked down at your heat, then blushed at the sight. “I umm…”</p><p>“I can stop? I’m sorry, I should have put it on before we.”</p><p>You shook your head and cupped his face. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You sat up onto his lap. You held his shoulders, then moved up and down. “Don’t.”</p><p>He grunted and growled. “Tch, but if we keep going…”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed. “I know. I want to keep going. I wanted this.” You smiled at him and grinded against him. “I thought you were my husband?”</p><p>He growled and grabbed you. “I am.”</p><p>“Then prove it Levi, prove to me you’re my husband.”</p><p>He grabbed your thighs, then grinded against you hard and fast. You leaned your head back and moaned loudly as you felt Levi press against all the perfect spots within you. You smiled at the little lights forming in the corner of your sight. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then yanked him close to your chest. You hummed and moaned as he ripped your shirt off you, then nipped and sucked at your chest. He formed as many little love bites as possible so people knew you were all his. He looked up at you and enjoyed all your words of praise. He hummed and moaned as he licked and sucked at your skin, the vibrations of his voice making things more pleasurable for you. You bit your lip, then leaned closer and bit his ear, then flicked your tongue over it making Levi buck up against you. He growled, then bucked again at the flick of your tongue. He bit a little too hard on your breast and drew blood making you yelp. He licked up the blood in a soothing manner. He was soothing you, which made your whole body tingle in delight.</p><p>You ran your hands down Levi’s neck, then held his shoulders. You panted then moved up and down, then closed your eyes and hummed at the shoot of pleasure. Levi reached and pressed places within you that you didn’t know where possible. You slammed yourself down onto Levi over and over, as soon as he hit the right spot, you clenched around him making him moan. You tapped your forehead against Levi, then worked with Levi. Levi locked eyes with you, then squeezed your thighs hard. He moved you up and down on him hard and fast. He growled and snarled at you as the pleasure fired through you both. Levi dug his nails into your skin again, you were just so soft in his hands. You whimpered at Levi, then kissed him lightly. He smiled at you, then kissed you with passion. He nipped your lip, then pushed his tongue into your warm mouth. Both of you hummed in happiness at the kiss.</p><p>Your coil tightened more and threatened to snap. Levi felt you clenching him so perfectly, that he knew he had to push you more. He grabbed your hips, then yanked you closer and angled your hips perfectly. You pulled from his lips, then cried out as your mind became blank. You clenched up and closed your eyes and pulled from Levi’s kiss. You cried out and whimpered as you chanted praises and Levi’s name. He moved faster and harder, his eyes searching your face as he watched the pleasure get more and more for you. He smiled when he saw the snap happen, then the euphoric smile on your face. He lowered you down onto the sofa, then pulled from you. You whimpered and moaned, then you rolled onto your tummy and panted into the sofa. You were enjoying the last bits of pleasure run through you, as well as the coolness of the cushion on your burning hot skin. You gulped and lifted your bum up to Levi. You turned your head and smiled at him, so he knew he wanted you to keep going.</p><p>Levi ran his hands up your legs, then pulled them apart and lifted your hips up. He shuffled in place, then ran his hand up and down your heat. He smirked as you whimpered and whined at him, he was teasing you and he knew you were going to tell him off. Just as you were about to, he pressed into your heat a little. You moaned at him, then you growled in frustration as he stopped again. You tried to move, but Levi had a firm grip on your hips. He moved back and forth a little, then he’d press in and pull back.</p><p>You pouted and whined. “Levi, please.” You reached back and grabbed his thigh and pushed him forwards more. “Levi.”</p><p>Levi growled, then slammed into you. He grabbed your hands and pinned them to the sofa either side of your head, then relied on you to keep your hips up. He moved against you roughly fuelled by your words. He needed to be with you, had to be with you so you could feel you were his. He was claiming you over and over as his own. He loved you, adored you and was obsessed with you. He squeezed your hands tightly, and growled. He looked your body over he wasn’t too much of a fan of making love to you from behind, mainly because he loved seeing your face. However, the possessive side of him loved this position because it was going back to his animalistic desires and needs. He fought the urge to bite you hard, it was such a tempting thing to do in this position. He pressed down against you a little pushing you down and closer to the sofa. You clenched around him and cried out, then you grabbed a cushion tightly as your legs shook.</p><p>Levi couldn’t hold back anymore when he saw you clench the cushion, as well as turned your head and whimper. He snarled, then bit the back of your shoulder hard. You cried out in pleasure and pain. Your body tingled in delight at the pure blissful pleasure Levi was giving you. You whimpered and moaned when you felt Levi was having trouble moving a little, like he was getting close to his end. You made Levi let go of one of your hands, then you moved it to your breast. He massaged and played with the peak, then roughly grabbed and massaged so perfectly making you shiver in delight. You panted and moaned, then reminded Levi that you loved him. You told him over and over you loved him, that he was your world. He purred at you, then moved as passionately as possible. He knew the two of you were close to the end, so he wanted your first-time in your new family home to be a loving and perfect one.</p><p>Levi pulled from you, then rolled you onto your back. He panted and locked eyes with you. He pressed into your heat and winced as he fought himself. He hummed and gulped, then slid his arms on the sofa so his body was pressed against yours. He wrapped his arms around you and held you so delicately. He tapped his forehead against yours, then grinded so deeply into you. He rubbed against your bundle of nerves and the right spot within you. You smiled at Levi as he moved so perfectly against you. You loved the rough stuff, but when he made love to you like this, it was just so wonderful. You mewled at him, which made him smile back at you. He captured your lips, then sighed through his nose as you both kissed over and over again. He moved a little harder against you as your coil tightened again and Levi’s did too. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He moaned as you took a little control over the kiss. You massaged your fingers into the skin on his back making him moan.</p><p>Your coil tightened so much, you felt you were going to burst. You hummed and whined at Levi, your moans increasing in pitch. You could barely breathe, then you felt the snap. Your body shook, your mind went blank and you dragged your nails across Levi’s back. Levi kept moving, his nails dinging into your skin as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled from your lips, then bit your neck hard. He slammed his hips into you as deep as he could go and stayed there as he felt his release wash over him. He panted into the bite, then released the bite and licked it. He kissed your face all over and smiled as you just hummed back at him. You lightly played with Levi’s hair, then you opened your eyes and smiled at him as you glowed from the bliss and euphoria you both shared.</p><p>Levi blushed and cleared his throat. “I really did get carried away, didn’t I?”</p><p>You giggled. “Well, I was talking about breaking in the bed, not the sofa.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Sorry, but it was very worth the wait.”</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip. “Very.”</p><p>He pulled from you. “I’ll clean up.” He ran off as you lay there, then he came back and cleaned you with a warm cloth making you hum. “There, all better.”</p><p>You sat up and sighed. “I need clothes…where did you throw my underwear?”</p><p>He looked around, then picked up your underwear. “Here.”</p><p>“Thanks!” You wiggled them on. “Who knew physical therapy involved such rough and fun sex?”</p><p>Levi hugged you from behind. “It was fun and naughty.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Very.” You stretched and moaned. “I think I need some meds and a nap.”</p><p>He scooped you up like a bride, then carried you all the way to the bedroom. “I was thinking you have meds, then we have some fun.”</p><p>You linked your arms around his neck and hummed as you smiled. “I think so too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked around your new home looking at your test to see if it was positive or not. You were a little worried about moving so fast with Levi, but you both never did things slowly. You stopped in the hall when you saw the positive and smiled. You twirled around and got excited about showing the result to Levi. You squealed in delight, then stopped when you heard something. You looked up to see Miles in front of you. He pointed a gun at you, then pressed his finger to his lips. You backed up and looked to the vase with flowers in, Levi kept giving you lots of lovely flowers every week. You hoped he wouldn’t be mad for what you were about to do.</p><p>You grabbed the vase, then threw it at Miles making it smash against him. You turned and ran for Levi’s office. “LEVI!” You screamed and slipped on the shiny tiled floor as Miles took a shot, thankfully he missed you because you fell. “LEVI!”</p><p>Miles held his face as it bled. “Fuck!” He looked to you and growled. “Get back here! I will not let you beat me.”</p><p>You ran to the kitchen and threw everything you could at him. “Stay away!”</p><p>He shot again making you scream, but he missed you. “Stay still!”</p><p>“No!” You grabbed a knife, then slashed at him cutting his arm. “Leave here!”</p><p>“You both owe me!”</p><p>You shook your head. “No! You chose this path, not me.”</p><p>He grabbed the cloth on the side and threw it at you. “Stop!”</p><p>You slipped on the floor and thumped hard against it. “Levi!”</p><p>He ran over to you, then pinned you to the floor. “I will win.”</p><p>You welled up. “Please don’t hurt me, please.”</p><p>“You took my empire away from me, so I will have payment back from you.”</p><p>You begged him. “Please don’t hurt me.”</p><p>“I will get what I want.”</p><p>“Don’t.” You shivered and got quiet. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Miles pulled away a little. “What?”</p><p>You touched your belly and showed him the test you’d been holding onto. “I’ve just found out. Please, please don’t hurt me I’m pregnant. I don’t want to lose my baby.”</p><p>He panted and stood there staring at you, then he shook his head. “No, NO! I won’t let you win!”</p><p>You screamed as blood popped from his chest and onto you as a gun went off. You panted and felt blood drip down you, then you looked to Levi. “L-Levi?”</p><p>“I got you, don’t worry.” He put his gun away, then walked over to Miles and rolled him over onto his front. He tied up Miles, then pressed his earpiece. “I need backup to my house now, Miles has been apprehended.” He stepped back, then looked to you. “Did he hurt you?”</p><p>You shook your head. “N-No. Ah, but I have blood on me.”</p><p>“It’s Miles’s blood.”</p><p>You nodded. “I-I know.”</p><p>He helped you to stand. “I’ll clean you up when the team arrives.”</p><p>You smiled. “Sure.”</p><p>He held you close and told the team about what happened, then he led you to the bedroom and sat you on the bath edge in your personal bathroom. He wet a cloth, then rubbed the blood off your face. “Sorry I got his blood on you.”</p><p>You locked eyes with Levi. “It’s okay.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “I’m glad I got to you in time.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “You were amazing.”</p><p>He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m really glad you are okay.”</p><p>You sighed. “I broke a vase of yours with flowers in. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He smiled. “That’s okay, don’t worry.”</p><p>You opened your hand to see the test in your hand, then you smiled and handed it to Levi. “Got something for you.”</p><p>He took the test and looked down at it. “What’s this?” He stared at it for a while. “Wait…this is…”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>He smiled brightly, then threw his arms around you. “A baby!”</p><p>“I know it’s fast for us, but I honestly can’t imagine us any other way.”</p><p>He kissed your face all over. “Nor can I.” He knelt down and sighed. “You are so perfect you don’t even realise it.”</p><p>You held his chin and lifted his head up. “Kiss me.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed in delight. “Thank you.”</p><p>You frowned. “For what?”</p><p>He tapped his forehead against yours. “For giving me the gift of being with you and having a kid.”</p><p>“It’s not too quick, is it?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no it really is perfect.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “Good, I’m glad.”</p><p>He helped you to stand up. “Come on, let’s go see the others and make sure it’s all taken care of.”</p><p>You held his hand and walked with him to his team cleaning up the mess. You blushed. “Thank you everyone, sorry about the mess.”</p><p>Hange squeezed you in a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, thank you.”</p><p>She stepped back. “Are you okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.”</p><p>She sighed. “Good. I saw what you did to him.” She laughed and looked to Levi. “Watch out for this one Levi, she’ll hurt you.”</p><p>Levi hugged you. “She’s amazing.”</p><p>You smiled and kissed Levi’s jawline. “Thank you.”</p><p>“We’re having a baby.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Levi!”</p><p>He laughed. “Sorry, I just needed to spread my joy.”</p><p>Hange squealed. “ERWIN! YOU WERE RIGHT!”</p><p>Erwin walked over. “She’s pregnant?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>He opened his arms. “Congratulations! We knew this would happen soon.”</p><p>You blushed and hugged Levi. “Oh god.”</p><p>Levi hugged you. “Sorry.”</p><p>You groaned. “It’s okay.”</p><p>He kissed the top of your head. “Has Miles been taken care of?”</p><p>Erwin nodded. “He won’t be an issue anymore. Miles has been detained and he will have charges pressed against him.”</p><p>Levi picked you up like a child making you blush hard, your legs wrapped around him. “I think it’s bed time for my wife, she’s been through a lot today.”</p><p>Erwin smiled. “Have a good night.” He grabbed Hange’s arm. “Come on you.”</p><p>Levi carried you to the bedroom, then sat you on the bed. “Is there anything I can do for you or get you?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, no I’m okay.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Nap time?”</p><p>You smiled and moved up the bed, then lay down. “Nap time.”</p><p>Levi crawled up the bed, then pushed your shirt up to show your belly. “You need plenty of rest.”</p><p>You frowned and looked down. “What are you doing? I thought it was nap time.”</p><p>He sighed. “It is.” He kissed your tummy. “I’m not doing anything naughty. I just want to show our baby love and you.”</p><p>You smiled and played with Levi’s hair. “You’re cute.”</p><p>He looked up at you. “You are so amazing.”</p><p>You frowned. “How?”</p><p>“You fought back against Miles and all the other men.” He pulled your top down, then crawled up the bed and lay on his side next to you. “You married me and you work really hard.” He placed his hand on your tummy. “Plus, you’re making a perfect life within you.”</p><p>“How are you so cute?”</p><p>“I’m not, but thank you.”</p><p>You bit your lip and hummed, then rolled over onto Levi and sat up. You patted Levi’s chest. “You know what? I don’t think I can nap. I’m too wired up with fighting Miles and the fact we’re having a baby.”</p><p>Levi massaged your thighs. “You want to have fun?”</p><p>You leaned over and giggled. “Yeah I do.” You stopped. “It’s not too weird that we’ve just gotten rid of Miles and I want you naked, right?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no I think it’s perfectly us.”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>Levi ran his hands to your bum, then squeezed. “I love you too.” He rolled over onto you and growled. “Let’s now make sure you are pregnant.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “Levi you naughty boy.”</p><p>He nibbled your neck. “I love you so much.”</p><p>You hummed and moaned at him. “I love you with everything in me.”</p><p>He growled at you and pinned your arms to the bed. “You always have to get one up on me.”</p><p>You giggled. “I just love you, sorry.” You bopped his nose. “You win. You love me more.”</p><p>He smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “No, thank you for saving me that day in the bar.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>